Una herencia sorprendente
by SEREDAR
Summary: Serena Tsukino necesitaba un marido para asegurarse su herencia. Quería un hombre alto, fuerte e intrépido. ¡Y Darién Chiba reunía todas las cualidades! Aquel ranchero introvertido y temperamental también necesitaba casarse para que la herencia que dejaba su abuelo fuera suya. Aunque Serena era una romántica empedernida y él un vaquero con los pies firmemente...
1. argumento

Una herencia sorprendente

Autora Day Leclaire

1º Bodas de cuentos de hadas

_**Adaptada A Los Personajes De:** Sailor Moon Pertenecientes A Naoko Takeuchi_

_**Protagonistas: Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino**_

_**Argumento:**_

_Serena Tsukino necesitaba un marido para asegurarse su herencia. Quería un hombre alto, fuerte e intrépido. ¡Y Darién Chiba reunía todas las cualidades! Aquel ranchero introvertido y temperamental también necesitaba casarse para que la herencia que dejaba su abuelo fuera suya. Aunque Serena era una romántica empedernida y él un vaquero con los pies firmemente plantados en la tierra, Darién no podía permitir que ella se casara con cualquiera… Desafortunadamente, él no descubrió en qué consistía la herencia de Serena hasta después de la boda. No consistía en dinero, ni en tierras… ¡sino en dos niños empeñados en llamarlo papá!_

…_**Gracias a todos los que leen mis adaptaciones por sus Review y alertas…**_

_**Imágenes en el Facebook espero les guste…SEREDAR GONZALEZ**_

_**Saludos hasta la próxima…**_


	2. Prologo

**Prólogo**

_**Towson**_

Serena Tsukino estaba sentada en el suelo de su apartamento, con la barbilla apoyada en las manos, pensativa.

—¿Sabes lo que de verdad necesito, Lita?

Su amiga resopló mientras guardaba un montón de ropa doblada en una caja.

—Claro que lo sé. Si aún estás empeñada en seguir adelante con tu ridículo plan, lo que necesitas es que te examinen la cabeza.

—No… Lo que de verdad necesito es un caballero de brillante armadura. Un protector.

Lita apartó la caja a un lado y miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Por Dios santo, Serena! ¿Por qué no pides también un príncipe azul, un palacio y un millón de dólares? Sería igual de realista —alzó las manos, desesperada—. ¿Pero qué sabes tú de realismo? Una mujer decidida a casarse con un completo desconocido no reconocería la realidad ni aunque le mordiera en el…

—¿Sí? —preguntó Serena, divertida—. ¿Aunque me mordiera dónde?

—Oh, olvídalo —murmuró Lita—. ¿Por qué me molesto?

—Porque te preocupas por mí. Y en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, lo sé todo sobre la realidad y sobre ser realista. A mí no me ha funcionado, así que estoy dispuesta a intentar la alternativa.

—Lo sé —dijo Lita, arrepentida—. Pero casarte con un completo desconocido…

— Precisamente. Ya que me voy a casar con un completo desconocido, ¿por qué no elegir uno con todas las cualidades que necesito?

—Porque es una locura. Es una forma de buscarte problemas —Lita miró a su amiga con gesto preocupado—. No lo hagas, por favor. Tiene que haber otra solución.

—Sabes que no la hay —dijo Serena con calma—. He perdido mi trabajo, mi apartamento y me he quedado sin dinero. Solo me queda esa opción. Saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Lita frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que te has quedado sin dinero? —preguntó—. ¿Qué ha pasado con tus ahorros?

—He gastado hasta mi último centavo en la entrada para el baile. No me ha quedado más remedio. Era la única forma de encontrar un marido antes de que acabe el mes.

Un largo silencio se instaló entre las dos amigas. Serena sabía que había disgustado a Lita, pero no había tenido más remedio que hacerlo. En cuanto se enteró de la existencia del Baile de Cenicienta supo que era la respuesta a sus ruegos. Había visto el anuncio por pura casualidad; un periódico abandonado en el restaurante en el que trabajaba, un golpe de viento a causa de una puerta abierta, unas páginas volando al suelo… y allí estaba. Un anuncio pequeño y elegante que había llamado su atención y le había ofrecido la oportunidad de su vida.

El Baile de Cenicienta, decía. Encuentra el romance de tu vida. Encuentra a tu Príncipe Azul. Encuentra a la mujer de tus sueños. El Baile de Cenicienta te ofrece la oportunidad de un matrimonio inmediato. Ven al baile soltera y sal felizmente casada.

El anuncio incluía un número de teléfono al que llamó aquella misma noche. La entrada para el baile tenía un precio exorbitante, y tuvo que rellenar un formulario muy detallado. Pero superó las pruebas y fue aceptada como invitada al baile.

Incapaz de resistirse, Serena se levantó, fue hasta la mesa del cuarto de estar y miró el sobre dorado que había colocado sobre su mejor plato de porcelana. Esa misma mañana se lo había entregado en mano el cartero junto con una tarjeta que decía:

Los Montagues le desean suerte en su búsqueda de la felicidad matrimonial.

Lita se acercó a ella.

—Lo siento, Serena —dijo—. No pretendía criticarte. Es solo que… estoy preocupada por ti. No siempre ves a las personas como son realmente, y me temo que un día de estos alguien va a aprovecharse de ti.

—Precisamente por eso debería casarme. Mi marido se asegurará de que eso no suceda.

—¿Y si es él quien se aprovecha de ti?

—No me casaría con un hombre así. Por eso voy al Baile de Cenicienta. El hombre que encuentre será especial — sonrió soñadoramente—. Será bueno, amable, paciente y cariñoso. Fuerte. Justo.

—Sí, claro. Un caballero de brillante armadura. Un protector.

Serena arrugó levemente el entrecejo.

—Sé que se supone que las mujeres no deberían necesitar protección. Se supone que ya no deben desearla. ¿Crees que a él le importará? No será por mucho tiempo. Solo hasta que se solucione lo de la señora Black.

—No irás a decírselo, ¿no? —Preguntó Lita con brusquedad—. Al menos, no todo.

—Sería lo justo.

Lita apoyó las manos en los hombros de su amiga y le hizo volverse.

—Escucha, Serena. Voy a apoyarte en tu plan; incluso te ayudaré todo lo que pueda. Pero hay una condición.

—¿Solo una? —bromeó Serena.

—Solo una. No tienes que decirle la verdad a tu caballero hasta después de la boda.

—Pero…

—Mira lo que pasó cuando Rubeus se enteró. Dio por zanjado vuestro compromiso.

—Evidentemente, no era la clase de hombre que creía que era —respondió Serena, haciendo una mueca.

—Tampoco lo era Arman. Ni Kevin. También te dejaron en cuanto se enteraron.

—Lo único que significa eso es que los caballeros escasean hoy en día —insistió Serena.

—Exacto. Así que, si sigues mi consejo, elegirás un caballero, te casarás con él, te acostarás con él y luego le dirás la verdad. Así no tendrá más opción que ayudarte.

—No puedo mentir, Lita. Ya lo sabes.

—Bien. En ese caso, no le des todos los detalles. Sé imprecisa. Sé que eso sabes hacerlo.

—Creo que soy considerada, no imprecisa.

— Confía en mí, cariño. Sé reconocer la imprecisión, y tú eres imprecisa.

— De acuerdo, pero no puedo mentir.

—No te estoy pidiendo que mientas. Solo que seas selectiva en lo que le digas. No estoy bromeando,

Serena. Quiero que me lo prometas. Sé que te tomas muy en serio las promesas. Prométeme que mantendrás la boca cerrada hasta que el anillo esté en tu dedo.

Serena frunció el ceño, sin saber si comprometerse a algo tan ajeno a su naturaleza.

—Te prometo que no se lo diré hasta después de la boda… a menos que él me lo pregunte —alzó las cejas—. ¿Te basta con eso?

—Supongo que tendrá que bastarme —Lita suspiró—. Esperemos que tu caballero se sienta tan cautivado por tus grandes ojos celestes y tu pelo rubio que no piense en hacerte demasiadas preguntas.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Con un poco de suerte, él también será impreciso.

Shields, Texas

Darién Chiba miró a su abogado con cara de pocos amigos… a pesar de que este era su mejor amigo. Su único amigo.

—Dijiste que podías anular esa condición del testamento —dijo, conteniendo apenas su furia mientras abría una gran puerta de roble con una placa en la que se leía Dobson, Dobson y Furuhata, Abogados.

Andrew Furuhata se encogió de hombros.

—No esperaba que tu primo lo impugnara. De no ser por Seiya, el juez habría pasado por alto esa condición. Pero eso ya no es posible. Lo siento, Darién. He hecho lo que he podido.

—¿Lo que has podido? Eso significa que tengo siete días para encontrar una esposa, o perderé mi herencia —Darién pasó una mano por su pelo negro y apretó los dientes para controlar su enfado—. Matrimonio. Menuda broma.

—Tampoco es una palabra sucia. El matrimonio puede ser bastante agradable.

—Es un estado agradable que he logrado evitar durante treinta y cinco años. ¿Por qué estropear un récord perfecto a estas alturas?

—En mi despacho podremos hablar sobre esto en privado —dijo Andrew mientras abría otra puerta—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Solo si tiene cien grados. Maldita sea, Andrew. ¿Qué diablos se supone que voy a hacer ahora? ¿Y un acuerdo temporal? Ya sabes, uno de esos matrimonios de conveniencia.

Andrew sirvió dos dedos de whisky en un vaso y se lo alcanzó a Darién.

—Asumiendo que encontraras una mujer adecuada, aún hay otro detalle que debes tener en cuenta.

Darién bebió su whisky de un trago y alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué detalle?

—Creo que las palabras exactas de tu abuelo fueron… «casado y consumado» —contestó Andrew mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio.

—Conozco sus palabras exac… —Darién se detuvo de repente y dejó su vaso sobre la mesa con un golpe seco—. ¡No hablas en serio! Dime que no quieres decir lo que creo.

—Me temo que sí. Tu abuelo debió intuir que tratarías de crear una laguna legal con un arreglo temporal. Pero lo que él quería era un matrimonio real, con mujer e hijos incluidos.

Darién movió una mano, impaciente.

—Me importa un bledo lo que quisiera. Solo explícame los detalles. ¿Cómo diablos van a probar que el matrimonio ha sido consumado? No me digas que un doctor…

—No, no —se apresuró a decir Andrew—. Aunque si las cosas se hicieran como quiere tu primo, tal vez podrían llegar a eso. La palabra de la dama bastará.

Darién apretó los puños y deseó seguir siendo lo suficientemente joven e impetuoso como para expresar físicamente su furia.

—¿Hay algún otro detalle sobre el que deba estar al tanto?

—No en lo referente al testamento. Pero como desde el primer momento sospeché que Seiya podría intentar alguna artimaña legal, planeé un contraataque —Andrew sonrió mientras sacaba un sobre del cajón de su escritorio—. Creo que esto te ayudará a encontrar una esposa temporal.

Darién alzó una ceja.

—¿De qué se trata? ¿De una lista de candidatas?

—Casi —Andrew palmeó el sobre—. Me tomé la libertad de organizar esto en cuanto Seiya lanzó su primera salva.

—Ve al grano, Furuhata.

—Siéntate y te lo explicaré —Andrew esperó a que su amigo hiciera lo que le había pedido para seguir—. ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez del Baile de Cenicienta?

—No. Y tampoco estoy para cuentos.

—Esto no es un cuento. Al menos, no exactamente —Andrew sonrió—. Aunque es una historia bastante dulce.

—Pues ahórramela, por favor.

—No seas tan cínico —dijo el abogado, y enseguida alzó las manos como para evitar el estallido de una tormenta—. Relájate. Ya que no estás de humor para una explicación en profundidad, te haré un resumen.

—Buen idea.

—Oí hablar de este baile cuando estaba en la universidad. Al parecer, una pareja apellidada Meiou organiza uno de estos acontecimientos cada cinco años porque así fue como se conocieron ellos, en un baile. Se enamoraron locamente a primera vista. Al amanecer del día siguiente ya estaban casados y, según ellos, han sido felices desde entonces. Organizan el Baile de Cenicienta para dar a otras parejas una oportunidad similar.

—Pues a mí me parece una tontería —espetó Darién—. Me cuesta creer que haya gente dispuesta a hacer algo tan ridículo.

—Te sorprenderías. Hay mucha gente sola en el mundo. Quieren encontrar una pareja que coincida con su forma de pensar. Todos los «invitados» que solicitan un pase para el baile son rigurosamente investigados por una empresa de seguridad para eliminar a los psicópatas y a los bichos raros. Los que pasan el examen pagan una fuerte cantidad por asistir al baile. Eso selecciona aún más la mezcla.

—¿Y has puesto mi nombre en la lista?

Andrew asintió.

—Si nos tropezamos con algún problema con el testamento, esta puede ser una alternativa viable.

Darién se levantó y fue a servirse otro whisky.

—Pues estás equivocado. Tiene que haber algún otro modo. Encuéntralo.

—Como abogado, te estoy diciendo que esta es tu única alternativa. Como amigo, te sugiero que lo dejes. Olvida la herencia. Deja que se la quede Seiya.

—Ni hablar.

—En ese caso, debes casarte.

Aquellas palabras quedaron suspendidas un largo momento entre los dos amigos. Finalmente, con un suspiro, Darién asintió y volvió a sentarse.

—Dame más detalles del baile.

—Asistiendo a él puedes librarte de las tonterías de los primeros encuentros e ir directo al grano. Todo el que asiste quiere casarse, de manera que solo es cuestión de encontrar una esposa compatible, alguien que comparta tus intereses. Podéis dejar todo acordado en unos minutos, desde las cuestiones financieras hasta lo relacionado con los niños. Y nadie se ofende por ese tipo de franqueza.

—No tienen tiempo para ofenderse —dijo Darién.

—Exacto —asintió Andrew.

—De manera que tendré que deambular por el baile buscando alguna mujer dispuesta a casarse y a acostarse conmigo, ¿no?

—Sí, aunque debo advertirte que las posibilidades de encontrar una mujer adecuada son prácticamente nulas.

—¿Y si no encuentro una esposa?

—En ese caso no te obligaré a devolverme el dinero de la invitación.

Darién sonrió.

—Me parece justo. Pero creo que debería haber un acuerdo prenupcial. No tendría ningún sentido que consiguiera mi herencia para que alguna víbora avariciosa se la quedara.

—Puedo preparar un documento. Conseguir que lo firme será problema tuyo.

—Lo firmará —replicó Darién con firmeza—. O tendrá que buscarse otro marido.

—En ese caso deja que te advierta que si ella no tiene un abogado que represente sus intereses, la legalidad del documento podría quedar en entredicho. Podría impugnarlo.

—No lo hará —dijo Darién con absoluta certeza—. De lo contrario, se encontrará con más problemas de los que pueda manejar. La mujer con la que me case no será una soñadora con visiones de príncipes azules, castillos de hadas y finales felices. Va a ser sencilla, práctica y sensata. Y una vez cumplidas las exigencias del testamento, se irá sin mirar atrás. Te lo garantizo.


	3. capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

En cuanto Serena lo vio supo que había encontrado a su caballero. Si no hubiera creído ya en el amor a primera vista, lo habría hecho en aquel instante. Alto y fuerte, permanecía indomable contra el brumoso cielo de noviembre. Todo en él hablaba de castillos de hadas, príncipes azules y finales felices. Para Serena, era la perfección personificada. Se acercó más a él con la esperanza de verlo mejor. Y lo que vio la dejó helada. No era un Príncipe Azul el que bloqueaba el camino, sino un Príncipe de la Oscuridad.

El la miró, como sorprendido de encontrarla a su lado, y alzó una ceja. Ella contuvo el aliento al verse atrapada en el austero brillo de sus ojos zafiros.

—¿Vas a participar en la competición? —preguntó él, y su voz sonó como un trueno distante.

—¿Disculpa? —Serena ladeó la cabeza.

—Buscas marido, ¿no?

—Sí.

— En ese caso, lo mejor será que entres. Yo no soy el que buscas.

Serena comprendió que aquel hombre estaba acostumbrado a que lo obedecieran al instante. Pero pronto descubriría que ella no se arredraba ante el primer trueno… pues a eso le recordaba su expresión.

—Necesito un hombre fuerte. Tú pareces fuerte —dijo.

—Yo necesito una esposa que comparta mi cama. Después, tras un matrimonio que durará lo menos que sea posible, nos separaremos —Darién se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja—. ¿También es eso lo que quieres tú?

—Quiero un hombre al que le guste ganar —contestó Serena, evadiendo la cuestión—. Un luchador.

—¿Vas a hacer la guerra?

Serena frunció el ceño, pensativa.

—Supongo que podría decirse algo así. Pero también necesito que mi hombre sea justo, razonable y paciente. Un guerrero tierno.

Darién rió, divertido, aunque la dureza de sus rasgos no se suavizó.

—Pues te has equivocado de hombre —dijo, y se dio la vuelta.

Serena lo observó mientras se alejaba y no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo al ver que la gente se apartaba, cediendo el paso a una fuerza superior. No dudó ni por un instante que lo mismo sucedería con la señora Black. Y aunque él había dicho que no era justo, razonable ni paciente, sospechaba que había mentido. No deliberadamente, por supuesto. No era esa clase de hombre. Simplemente desconocía su propia bondad. Pero ella la conocía.

—Servirás —susurró, sonriente—. De hecho, harás mucho más que eso.

Darién caminó entre la multitud que avanzaba hacia la mansión. «Una menos», pensó con ironía. Solo tenía que hablar con unas cien mujeres más. Con nueve o diez horas disponibles, debía entrevistarse con unas doce por hora. Movió la cabeza, exasperado. Aquello era una locura. ¿En qué diablos habría estado pensando Andrew? ¿Y cómo era posible que él mismo hubiera aceptado seguir adelante con aquel plan?

Subió las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo de entrada y miró hacia atrás. Su elfo seguía donde la había dejado. Su vestido verde resaltaba contra la creciente oscuridad. Era una lástima que no hubiera funcionado, pues era un bocado realmente tentador.

Desafortunadamente, en cuanto la había visto a su lado había sabido que las cosas no saldrían bien. Por un lado, parecía la clase de mujer que esperaba encontrar un Príncipe Azul, castillos de hadas y finales felices. Por otro, la encontraba demasiado atractiva. Una mirada a su pelo rubio y a sus ojos celestes le había bastado para saber que, cuanta más distancia hubiera entre ellos, mejor. De lo contrario, acabaría echándosela al hombro y buscando la salida más cercana. Y eso no debía suceder.

Frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada. Aquella mujer tenía un rostro demasiado abierto, inteligente… y vulnerable. La clase de rostro que amenazaba con penetrar en el corazón de un hombre y envenenarlo con fantasías imposibles. Fantasías a las que él había renunciado hacía años. Fantasías que nunca se harían realidad.

Además, era una complicación que no podía permitirse… al menos si quería recuperar su herencia.

Un ligero empujón sobresaltó a Serena y la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Estaba imaginando la más dulce de las fantasías… una fantasía que incluía a un atractivo príncipe, un hogar de verdad y niños. Una fantasía que podía ser suya en cuanto superara ciertos escollos masculinos.

Miró la espalda del escollo en cuestión y sintió una intensa satisfacción al ver que volvía la mirada hacia ella. La necesitaba. Cada vez estaba más convencida de ello. Había sentido un profundo vacío en el interior de aquel hombre, y sabía que ella podía colmarlo, que podía sanar su dolor. Necesitaba alguien que supiera ver la bondad inherente a su carácter, que no se dejara engañar por la dureza de su expresión y su actitud independiente. Era un hombre acosado por demonios, demonios que ella podía destruir.

La necesitaba.

—Bienvenida al Baile de Cenicienta.

Serena se sobresaltó, y se dio cuenta de que había llegado al final de la cola. Y ante ella se hallaba la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida.

Su pelo era negro como el azabache y lo llevaba sujeto en lo alto de la cabeza en un sofisticado moño. Sus ojos eran grandes y claros, de un tono ambarino, y unas espesas pestañas los enmarcaban. Sonrió cálidamente mientras le ofrecía su mano.

—Soy Setsuna Meiou.

—Serena Tsukino. Es un placer conocerte —Serena estrechó la mano de la otra mujer mientras la miraba con abierta admiración, pensando que sería interesante tener alguna vez aquel aspecto para que la señora Black no pudiera decir que parecía una «jovencita insignificante». Por algún motivo, no podía imaginar a Setsuna Meiou dejándose intimidar por nadie, y menos aún por la horrorosa señora Black. Pero todo tenía un precio. Incluso la belleza, juzgando por la cautelosa expresión de Setsuna.

—Espero que disfrutes de la fiesta —murmuró mientras tomaba la invitación de Serena y la dejaba caer en la cesta forrada de terciopelo que sostenía en un brazo—. Puedes explorar libremente cualquiera de las habitaciones de las dos primeras plantas. Abajo hay un bufé y el jardín también está a tu disposición. Una vez que encuentres a tu pareja, la ceremonia matrimonial se celebrará en una de las salas adyacentes al salón de baile. Si tienes alguna duda, hay varios lacayos que podrán ayudarte. Todos visten uniforme blanco y dorado, de manera que no tendrás dificultades en distinguirlos.

—Gracias —murmuró Serena, y siguió avanzando. Una pareja mayor se hallaba de pie al final de la cola. La expresión de sus rostros era tan candida como la de dos recién nacidos.

—Bienvenida, cariño —dijo la mujer a la vez que estrechaba la mano de Serena—. Soy Luna Meiou, y este es mi marido, Kakeru.

Serena miró por encima del hombro a Setsuna, y de vuelta a los Meiou.

—¿Ella es su hija? —preguntó con delicadeza.

—Nuestra única hija —confirmó Luna animadamente—. Un ave del paraíso criada por unos reyezuelos.

Serena sonrió.

—Me gustan los reyezuelos. Son pájaros rápidos, animosos, y siempre tienen algo que decir.

El rostro de Luna resplandeció.

—Qué descripción tan encantadora. ¿Has oído, Kakeru?

—Sí, cariño —Kakeru tomó la mano de Serena y la estrechó cariñosamente—. Mira cuidadosamente a tu alrededor esta noche. Solo lo mejor para ti.

—Oh, ya lo he encontrado —dijo Serena rápidamente—. Y es lo mejor.

Los ojos de Luna se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Me alegro mucho por ti. Que seas muy feliz, querida. Y, con suerte, volveremos a verte el año que viene.

—¿El año que viene? —repitió Serena, confundida.

—En el aniversario del baile. Todas las parejas que se casan durante el Baile de Cenicienta están invitadas a celebrar su primer aniversario con nosotros.

Serena asintió.

—En ese caso, volveremos a vernos el año que viene —dijo, y a continuación entró en la sala de baile, donde buscó con la mirada una cabeza de pelo negro como el carbón sobre unos hombros anchos y fuertes.

Había llegado el momento de buscar a su futuro marido.

Darién se apoyó contra una pared y observó a la multitud con impaciencia. ¡Maldición! Habían pasado cuatro horas desde su llegada y aún no había encontrado una candidata adecuada para sus propósitos. Sin duda, había un montón de mujeres disponibles, pero todas tenían una lista de exigencias que él no tenía ningún interés en satisfacer.

Y ninguna de ellas estaba interesada en una relación temporal.

Acababa de estar con una morena que tras dos minutos de conversación había dejado bien claro que lo que más le interesaba era su cuenta en el banco. En cuanto esta se fue, una pelirroja la sustituyó. Prácticamente estaba temblando, y Darién supo que había tenido que reunir todo su valor para acercarse.

— Molly Osaka —se presentó, y le ofreció la mano.

—Darién Chiba.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos mientras ella se devanaba los sesos buscando algo que decir.

—Yo… busco marido —anunció finalmente.

—¿En serio? —murmuró Darién en tono irónico—. Qué coincidencia. Yo estoy buscando una esposa.

Ella lo miró, ruborizada.

— Oh, sabía que esto no funcionaría. Venir aquí ha sido un error. Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, pero lo cierto es que nunca había asistido a una fiesta como esta. Y pensaba… esperaba…

Darién temió que aquella mujer empezara a llorar si no decía algo rápidamente.

—¿Quieres volver a empezar? —sugirió.

Ella se encogió de hombros, casi con desesperación.

—¿Serviría de algo?

—Tal vez. Estoy buscando una esposa temporal. ¿Te interesa?

Aquello captó la atención de Molly.

—Lo cierto es que sí —una leve sonrisa curvó sus carnosos labios—. No me importaría en lo más mínimo llegar a un acuerdo temporal.

Darién alzó una ceja.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Totalmente. Solo necesito un marido el tiempo justo para convencer a mi hermana de que estoy felizmente casada.

—Así que felizmente casada.

—Extasiadamente feliz —Molly entrecerró los ojos—. Sabes simular algo así, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí —Darién esperó unos segundos antes de añadir—: Si estás dispuesta a acostarte conmigo, claro.

Molly se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tengo que estar legalmente casado para heredar la propiedad de mi abuelo, y mi mujer deberá admitir ante un juez que el matrimonio ha sido consumado —Darién se balanceó sobre sus talones—. ¿Crees que podrías hacer algo así?

—¿No hay otra opción? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Ni otra opción, ni otras condiciones. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

— Solo un pequeño detalle… Además de a mi hermana, tengo un jefe al que convencer. Tendrías que interpretar el papel de marido cariñoso cada vez que asistiéramos a una cena de negocios y cada vez que mi familia estuviera cerca.

Darién maldijo interiormente, pero sabía que se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

—¿Y dónde planeas llevar adelante ese maravilloso matrimonio?

—En Nueva York —contestó Molly—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo tengo un rancho del que ocuparme. Necesito que mi esposa viva conmigo en Texas.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo necesito que mi marido viva conmigo en Nueva York —dijo con expresión compungida—. Esto no va a funcionar, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que no.

—Gracias de todos modos —Molly volvió a ofrecer su mano a Darién—. Y gracias por ayudarme a arrancar. Creo que a partir de ahora me resultará más fácil —añadió y, con aquel críptico comentario, desapareció entre la multitud.

—¿No era adecuada para ti? —preguntó una amistosa voz a espaldas de Darién.

Él se volvió y bajó la mirada hacia su pequeño elfo.

—Creía que ya me había librado de ti —dijo, irritado.

—Es difícil librarse de mí —replicó ella, sin mostrarse ofendida en lo más mínimo por el grosero comentario de Darién—. Soy muy insistente.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó la comisura de los labios de Darién.

—Fastidiosa.

—Tenaz.

—Latosa.

—Decidida.

—Pegajosa.

Serena rió.

—En ese caso, me pegaré a ti.

—Eso me temía —murmuró Darién en tono irónico. Ella ladeó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

—¿No has tenido suerte hasta ahora?

—No mucha. ¿Y tú?

—Oh, aún no he renunciado. Estas cosas llevan tiempo.

Darién hizo una mueca.

—Y ya casi no nos queda.

—Desafortunadamente.

Serena apartó un mechón de pelo de su frente y miró a Darién. Al ver en sus ojos una contradictoria mezcla de cautela y atrevimiento, él se cruzó de brazos.

—Suéltalo, nena. ¿Qué quieres?

Ella respiró profundamente y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

—Creo que aún no nos hemos presentado. Soy Serena Tsukino.

—Darién Chiba —dijo él, reacio.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó ella—. Yo estoy muerta de hambre. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo mientras me cuentas lo que esperas de una esposa?

—De eso ya hemos hablado —replicó Darién con dureza—. Yo quiero un arreglo temporal. Tú buscas algo permanente.

— Preferiría algo permanente, pero estoy dispuesta a llegar a un acuerdo.

Darién entrecerró los ojos.

—Necesito alguien a quien no le asuste el trabajo duro. Tú saldrías volando al primer golpe de viento.

—Oh, no es tan fácil tumbarme. Y en cuanto al trabajo duro… —Serena extendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba. Estaban llenas de callos y tenían la piel roja y arrugada—. Sé muy bien lo que hacer con un cubo y una fregona.

—Tú quieres un guerrero «tierno» —le recordó—, y yo no tengo nada de tierno.

Serena sonrió.

—¿No?

—No —dijo Darién, en un tono que no admitía discusiones, y se volvió.

Pero Serena no se fue. En lugar de ello, permaneció junto a él, esperando. Reacio, Darién se volvió a mirarla. El vestido que llevaba estaba confeccionado con una tela brillante de un color verde. El corpiño, con un escote en forma de V, se ceñía a sus tentadoras curvas, y Darién tuvo que reprimir un impulso casi salvaje de llevársela a un rincón oscuro e íntimo en el que familiarizarse con aquellas curvas, que sin duda serían más suaves que sus manos.

—No soy la clase de marido que necesitas —dijo con aspereza.

Serena no se mostró en lo más mínimo afectada por su tono.

—Ya que parece que no te apetece comer, ¿quieres que bailemos? —preguntó.

¿Tomarla entre sus brazos? ¿Sentir su aterciopelada piel bajo las manos, aspirar su aroma y acoplar su cuerpo al de ella? Darién apretó los dientes. ¿De qué creía aquella mujer que estaba hecho? ¿De piedra?

—Ni hablar —dijo, y la tomó de la mano—. O comemos, o nada.

Avanzó con ella entre la multitud, llamándose imbécil por no evitar la trampa que se estaba cerrando a su alrededor. Pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Algo en la forma en que Serena lo miraba, en la incuestionable fe que veía en aquellos candidos ojos celestes, despertaba en él un intenso sentimiento de protección. No se detuvo a analizar sus reacciones. Solo sabía que durante las cuatro horas pasadas no había dejado de fijarse en ella… y en los hombres que merodeaban a su alrededor como perros asilvestrados. Y cada vez que la había imaginado a punto de elegir un marido, se había sentido como si una muía acabara de darle una coz.

Le estaba haciendo un favor, decidió. No sabía por qué Serena sentía la necesidad de llegar a aquellos extremos, porque pensaba que el matrimonio podía representar la salvación, pero sospechaba que solo veía el sueño, no la realidad. Si se casaran, se vería libre de él en poco tiempo. Para entonces ya habría comprendido que el matrimonio no resolvía ningún problema, sino que solo los acrecentaba. Y agradecería la oportunidad de escapar.

Pero si era sincero consigo mismo, debía admitir que solo le preocupaban dos cosas: conseguir su herencia y llevarse a aquella mujer a la cama. La deseaba. Deseaba sentir sus delicadas extremidades enlazadas en torno a él. Quería verla ruborizada de pasión. Y, sobre todo, quería que siguiera mirándolo como lo hacía, como nadie lo había hecho nunca, con una adoración y una confianza ilimitadas.

Era tonta por creer que se merecía aquella mirada. Y él era aún más tonto por permitir que lo creyera.

Serena se detuvo ante la entrada de la sala reservada para el bufé y miró con expresión maravillada el festín expuesto ante ellos.

—Nunca en mi vida había visto tanta comida —susurró.

—¿Qué te apetece? —preguntó, divertido por la sinceridad con que Serena manifestaba su glotonería.

—Un poco de todo —respondió ella de inmediato—. Podemos empezar por los postres.

Darién rió sinceramente.

—¿No te preocupan las calorías?

—Oh, no. Tengo muchas maneras de quemarlas. Darién alzó una ceja y se preguntó si Serena pretendería que aquello sonara tan sugerente como a él le había sonado.

—¿Cómo? ¿Pasando noches ajetreadas? —preguntó a la vez que le alcanzaba un plato.

Serena se sirvió un trozo grande de tarta de nata.

—Muy ajetreadas. Soy camarera y friegaplatos. O más bien lo era. Ya ni siquiera hago eso.

Lo que explicaba sus manos. En cuanto a la sugerencia de Darién, no parecía haberla captado. ¿Sería tan inocente como parecía? ¿Y si era virgen? A eso sí que no podría enfrentarse. Las vírgenes esperaban algo permanente. Compromiso. Romance. Las vírgenes esperaban una relación duradera. Él necesitaba una mujer experimentada. Alguien que supiera en qué se estaba metiendo. Alguien que no se echara atrás cuando llegara el momento de cumplir con sus deberes maritales.

Una mujer dispuesta a separarse de él sin mirar atrás.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó, suspicaz.

—Veintiséis.

Darién no pudo ocultar su alivio. Veintiséis. Eso resultaba alentador. No debían quedar muchas vírgenes de veintiséis años en el mundo.

—¿Te has acostado alguna vez con un hombre? — preguntó de sopetón.

Serena no pareció tan sorprendida como los demás comensales que oyeron la pregunta. Ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó.

—¿Debería haberlo hecho? ¿Es un requisito imprescindible?

— Sí. Sin duda alguna.

—Oh —Serena se sirvió un trozo de tarta de fresa—. Si sirve de algo, he estado comprometida tres veces.

Darién apretó con fuerza el plato que sostenía. Maldición. Tres veces. Tres hombres. Debería sentirse aliviado… pero no era así.

—Así que tres veces.

—Sí.

Serena miró a Darién y él leyó la verdad en sus ojos. Tres hombres la habían tenido a su alcance y no la habían conservado. ¿Estarían ciegos, o simplemente locos? Tomó el plato que sostenía Serena y señaló una puerta de salida con la cabeza.

—Vamos a buscar un lugar tranquilo en el que hablar. Quiero dejar esto zanjado.

Ella dedicó una mirada nostálgica a los postres que se había perdido y lo acompañó hasta el jardín, donde ocuparon un banco bastante apartado de la mansión.

—Dime por qué quieres casarte —dijo Darién en tono imperioso mientras dejaba los platos en una mesa que había junto al banco.

—Temía que fueras a preguntarme eso —lo miró con expresión esperanzaba mientras probaba un trozo de bizcocho de ron—. Supongo que no querrás empezar tú, ¿no?

—De acuerdo —Darién apartó su plato a un lado—. Es muy sencillo. Está en juego una herencia que me corresponde. Si no me caso, la pierdo —su voz se endureció cuando añadió—: Y, solo para que lo sepas, no tengo ninguna intención de perderla.

Serena lo miró con expresión encantada.

—Eso es maravilloso.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Te parece maravilloso que esté a punto de perder mi herencia?

—No, no. No comprendes.

—En ese caso, explícate para que pueda comprenderte.

—Yo también tengo una herencia, y la única forma de conseguirla es casándome. ¿No te parece que es toda una coincidencia?

Darién pensó que era una coincidencia demasiado casual y conveniente.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué necesitas un matrimonio permanente? —preguntó en tono escéptico.

—Ya te he dicho que no tiene por qué ser permanente. Es solo que… —Serena dudó, como eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras—. Existe una tal señora Black que quiere mi herencia y está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para quitármela —frunció el ceño y su expresión se volvió directamente fiera—. Ya ha asustado a tres prometidos míos. Por eso necesito a alguien fuerte, alguien que me ayude a luchar contra ella.

Darién pensó que aquello explicaba muchas cosas. Sus anteriores prometidos parecían unos miserables incapaces de cumplir sus promesas. Y todo para poder llevársela a la cama.

—Yo no me asusto fácilmente —dijo—. Y siempre mantengo mi palabra.

Serena sonrió.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso. Ahora solo queda un problema.

—¿Qué problema? —preguntó Darién, suspicaz.

—Tú quieres un matrimonio breve. Pero yo no sé cuánto tardaré en librarme de la señora Black, en convencerla de que no puede dejarme sin mi herencia.

—No comprendo. Una vez que estés casada…

—La herencia será legalmente mía. Pero si ella llegara a descubrir que se trata de un matrimonio temporal, no renunciaría. Trataría de entrometerse de nuevo después de que nos divorciáramos. Argumentará que el matrimonio solo había sido una treta.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—En ese caso, tendremos que asegurarnos de que no llegue a enterarse de que nos hemos divorciado.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

—Si fuera así, supongo que podría buscarme otro marido.

Darién trató de luchar contra el desagrado que le produjo aquella idea. No tenía derecho a sentirse así. Una vez que cumpliera con sus deberes maritales, lo que Serena hiciera no era asunto suyo. De momento podía ayudarla a librarse de la señora Black. Más adelante ya se vería qué sucedía. Dudó, consciente de que aquel trato no era nada equitativo. Serena aún tenía la oportunidad de encontrar otro hombre, alguien dispuesto a quedarse permanentemente con ella y que garantizaría que la señora Black dejara de ser un problema.

—No soy adecuado para ti —dijo en voz baja. Se levantó y tiró de ella para que hiciera lo mismo—. Vuelve al salón de baile y echa otro vistazo. Puede que encuentres al hombre perfecto, dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo permanente.

Serena negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Ya he encontrado al hombre perfecto.

Darién le había dado la oportunidad de irse. Si se quedaba, Serena sellaría su propio destino.

—Huye, pequeño elfo —insistió—. Huye mientras puedas. No te convengo como marido. Solo te haré daño.

Serena alzó el rostro hacia él.

—Nunca podrías hacerme daño.

—¿No? —Darién apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí—. ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?

Incapaz de resistirse por más tiempo, posó sus labios sobre los de Serena.


	4. capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Serena permaneció entre los brazos de Darién, disfrutando del beso más increíble que había recibido en su vida. Él había pretendido ser áspero; lo había sabido por su adusta expresión y por la fuerza con que la había sujetado. Pretendía espantarla. Pero sus intenciones parecieron cambiar en el momento en que empezó a besarla.

Un gemido escapó de su garganta mientras saboreaba los labios de Serena a voluntad. Era como si se estuviera permitiendo una exploración que no tenía pensada. Las sensaciones que despertó en Serena vaciaron su mente de todo pensamiento excepto de uno: quería más. Él debió sentir su capitulación, porque sus caricias se volvieron más firmes y seguras.

Serena permaneció de puntillas y se arrimó a él todo lo que pudo, decidida a disfrutar de aquel inesperado lujo. En respuesta, Darién la moldeó contra su cuerpo, duro y descaradamente excitado. Ella tembló de modo incontrolable mientras el deseo superaba cualquier otro pensamiento o emoción.

—¡Dar, por favor!

El grito escapó antes de que Serena pudiera evitarlo. Por un loco instante había pensado que iba a tumbarla entre los arbustos y a tomarla allí mismo. En lugar de ello, Darién se puso tenso y la apartó de su lado. Ella luchó, negándose a abandonar la protectora calidez de sus brazos.

—No podemos continuar, Serena —murmuró junto a su oído—. No es esto lo que había planeado.

Serena se aferró a él, temblorosa.

—¿Qué tenías planeado?

—Espantarte —respondió él con sinceridad. Serena enterró el rostro en la curva de su hombro.

—Pues no lo has conseguido.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —dijo él, y rió con suavidad—. ¿Significa eso que estamos comprometidos?

Serena trató de plantearse aquella pregunta racionalmente, de controlar las emociones que nublaban su mente. ¿Pero cómo iba a pensar cuando todo lo que deseaba era perderse entre los brazos de Darién? Nunca se había enamorado, y menos aún de un hombre al que había conocido hacía unas pocas horas. No sabía cómo separar la razón del sentimiento.

—¿Serena? —los brazos de Darién se tensaron en torno a ella—. ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

—No. No he cambiado de opinión —Serena se apartó un poco y lo miró—. Has dicho «comprometidos». ¿Por casualidad es eso una proposición?

Darién dudó.

—Es una proposición para un matrimonio temporal.

— En ese caso, acepto —dijo—. Aunque, si quieres, no me importará quedarme más tiempo contigo.

—No querré —dijo Darién con dureza—. No pienses que vas a poder hacerme cambiar de opinión, Serena. No sucederá. Este matrimonio es solo un arreglo temporal.

—Lo que tú digas —Serena suspiró y deslizó una mano por la nuca de Darién—. ¿Quieres volver a besarme? Me gustaría. Ha sido muy agradable.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—¿Agradable? Recuérdame que no recurra a ti en caso de necesitar referencias.

Serena se ruborizó.

—Bueno… me ha gustado lo suficiente como para seguir haciéndolo toda la noche.

—Podemos hacerlo.

—¿En serio? ¿Toda la noche?

—Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es dejar zanjada esta farsa de boda. Tengo una habitación reservada en el Grand Hotel y podemos ir allí en cuanto estemos casados. Una vez resueltos los trámites, podemos hacer que esta noche dure todo lo que desees.

Serena le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

—Es perfecto. Yo también me alojo en ése hotel.

—Escúchame… —el tono de Darién, mortalmente serio, interrumpió la euforia de Serena — . Hay uno o dos detalles sobre los que no hemos hablado.

—¿Eso es todo? —bromeó Serena, en un intento de ocultar su nerviosismo—. ¿Solo uno o dos?

—Cuando lleguemos al Grand… —Darién dudó un instante antes de continuar—… espero consumar el matrimonio. Si no estás segura de poder enfrentarte a la situación, este es el momento de echarte atrás.

—No voy a echarme atrás —replicó ella al instante, convencida de que sería feliz con aquel hombre, durara lo que durara su matrimonio. Una traviesa sonrisa curvó sus labios. Por supuesto, ella intentaría hacer que durara un poco más de lo que él pretendía—. Ese detalle ya está resuelto. ¿Cuál es el otro?

—Quiero que firmes un acuerdo prenupcial.

—No hay problema. Dame un bolígrafo y lo firmaré.

—No firmarás nada hasta que lo leas —dijo Darién.

—De acuerdo, lo leeré. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué dice?

—Que cuando nos divorciemos, yo me quedaré con mi herencia — Darién miró a Serena a los ojos antes de añadir—: Toda mi herencia.

—Por supuesto. Para eso nos casamos, ¿no? Darién tomó las manos de Serena entre las suyas.

—Había pensado que tal vez querías casarte por algo más que una herencia.

—Ya te he dicho por qué necesito un marido —dijo Serena, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería Darién—. ¿Qué otros motivos podría tener para querer casarme?

—Tal vez estás cansada de trabajar tan duro para llegar a fin de mes y buscas a alguien que te ayude a sobrellevar esa carga.

—Comprendo —murmuró Serena—. Crees que soy infeliz porque trabajo duro, ¿no?

Darién negó con la cabeza.

—Infeliz no. Solo que estás ansiosa por empezar una nueva vida. El matrimonio puede resultar muy atractivo si implica escapar de una vida dura y monótona.

Serena sonrió, aliviada.

—Comprendo por qué puedes pensar eso. Y tienes razón. Trabajo duro para llegar a fin de mes —de hecho, si Darién supiera toda la verdad pensaría que su situación era bastante desesperada. No tenía dinero, ni trabajo, ni un lugar en el que vivir. Pero solo era una situación pasajera.

—¿Es ese el motivo por el que quieres casarte? ¿Para huir de tu vida actual?

—No —contestó Serena sin dudarlo—. Puede que algunas personas vean el matrimonio como un escape, pero yo no soy una de ellas. Cuento con mi salud. Nunca me ha asustado el trabajo duro. Y cuando las cosas van mal hago lo necesario para corregirlas. El matrimonio solo me garantiza que podré conservar mi herencia.

Se enfrentaría al resto de sus problemas cuando llegara el momento… cuando su matrimonio terminara. «Si terminaba», no pudo evitar pensar.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo te casas para conseguir el control de tu herencia?

—No necesito tu dinero —dijo Serena con absoluta sinceridad—. Solo te necesito a ti. Si me das el papel y un bolígrafo, firmaré ese acuerdo prenupcial.

Darién la observó un largo momento y luego asintió.

—Esa era mi última condición. Si tú tienes alguna, este es un buen momento para que la manifiestes.

—Lo único que quiero es que me ayudes a enfrentarme con la señora Black —dijo Serena—. Una vez que estemos casados, espero que te mantengas a mi lado.

Una sarcástica sonrisa curvó los labios de Darién.

—Tendrás mi apoyo incondicional mientras dure nuestro matrimonio. Te lo garantizo.

Serena lo miró atentamente.

—¿Incluso aunque no dure tan poco como a ti te gustaría?

A Darién no le gustaron las implicaciones de aquella pregunta, pero no protestó.

—Sí.

—Espero que lo digas en serio.

—¿Dudas de mi palabra? —preguntó él, suspicaz.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—No es eso. Lo que sucede es que ninguno de mis anteriores prometidos hizo honor a su palabra. La señora Black los asustó.

—Yo no soy como ellos —espetó Darién—. Mantengo mi palabra.

Serena rezó para que siguiera pensando lo mismo cuando se enterara de toda la verdad. Pero lo dudaba.

—En ese caso, ¿trato hecho?

—Trato hecho.

Serena sonrió traviesamente.

—¿Sellamos nuestro acuerdo con un beso?

Los ojos de Darién brillaron peligrosamente.

—No me parece una idea prudente.

—Puede que no sea prudente, pero sí tentadora. Darién negó con la cabeza.

—Prefiero hacer esto según las normas. Primero nos ocuparemos del acuerdo prenupcial. Luego nos casaremos.

—¿Y el beso?

—Cuando estemos en el hotel, en la intimidad de nuestro dormitorio, podrás tener tantos besos como quieras.

Tantos como quisiera… Aquel pensamiento disparó la imaginación de Serena. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Muy pronto estaría casada con Darién y haría el amor con él. La excitación que le produjo aquella idea fue acompañada del deseo de llenar el vacío que Darién llevaba sobre sí como un peso muerto, de hacer desaparecer sus demonios, de que de su unión surgiera un gozo especial, diferente a los que ambos habían conocido ya.

«Me necesita», se repitió en silencio. «Y yo lo necesito a él».

—Siéntate y echa un vistazo a estos papeles —dijo Darién, a la vez que los dejaba sobre la mesa.

Serena volvió a sentarse y leyó el documento. Comprobó con alivio que el acuerdo parecía sencillo y directo. Darién insistió en que leyera cada palabra. Después, ella firmó sin el más mínimo asomo de duda y lo miró.

—¿Qué más?

—Tenemos que rellenar una solicitud antes de casarnos. Hay una administrativa del condado en la biblioteca que tiene la documentación necesaria.

Serena sonrió.

—Lo que significa que todo lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar la biblioteca.

Unos momentos después se hallaban ante un enorme escritorio de roble tras el que se hallaba la administrativa. La etiqueta que llevaba en su blusa la identificaba como Mika Kayama, y en una nota en el escritorio podía leerse:

Para servicios más rápidos, traedme unos entremeses.

—Muy bien —murmuró Darién, divertido. Hizo un gesto a un camarero para que se acercara y señaló la nota—. Haga el favor de traer una bandeja de los mejores.

Mika lo oyó y sonrió.

—Te lo agradezco. ¿Tenéis prisa por casaros, o simplemente sois bondadosos?

Darién apoyó una cadera en el escritorio.

—Nadie me ha acusado nunca de ser bondadoso.

—Por lo tanto, tenéis prisa —dijo la administrativa, y rió—. Por suerte, me habéis pillado en un momento de calma. Veamos qué puedo hacer —con una velocidad que dejó a Serena sin aliento, Mika seleccionó varios formularios y les entregó un bonito sobre azul y blanco—. Entregádselos al oficiante de la ceremonia. El certificado dorado es solo un recuerdo. Podéis enmarcarlo, colgarlo en la pared o utilizarlo para jugar a los dardos, pero tened en cuenta que no es un documento legal.

—De acuerdo —dijo Darién—. Gracias por tu ayuda.

—De nada. Pero quiero que me hagáis un favor.

—Desde luego.

—Sed felices. Eso es todo lo que os pido. Y ahora salid de aquí. Hay otra pareja esperando, y por el aspecto de los entremeses que traen, deben tener aún más prisa que vosotros.

Darién y Serena se acercaron a los salones preparados para las ceremonias.

—Al parecer podemos elegir —murmuró Serena —. Religiosa, civil…

—O cualquier cosa intermedia —concluyó Darién por ella con aspereza—. ¿Cuál prefieres?

—¿Por qué no nos casamos por lo civil? —sugirió Serena con suavidad.

Darién asintió, evidentemente aliviado. Pero cuando entraron en el salón apropiado, frunció el ceño. Serena miró a su alrededor, preguntándose qué le habría desagradado. El salón estaba decorado de un modo elegante y formal. Un sofá azul y varias sillas se hallaban agrupadas ante un estrado en el que un juez de paz oficiaba una ceremonia nada pretenciosa.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —susurró. Darién frunció aún más el ceño.

—Vamos a echar un vistazo a los otros salones —sin esperar la respuesta de Serena, se volvió y salió.

Cuando entraron en el siguiente salón, Serena contuvo el aliento, encantada. Fue como salir de un inhóspito paisaje invernal a una reconfortante y cálida tarde de verano.

Una tenue iluminación caía sobre ellos desde el techo, de madera de ciprés. Una de las paredes era un ventanal continuo adornado en la parte baja con jarrones llenos de flores frescas cuyo aroma invadía el aire. El altar se hallaba en el centro de la sala. Vivaldi sonaba de fondo, como una bendición y, en ese instante, Serena lo supo. Quería casarse allí. Era el lugar perfecto para una boda perfecta.

—Si quieres, podemos ir a ver los otros salones —sugirió, reacia.

Darién negó con la cabeza.

—No será necesario. Este está bien.

Una vez más habían llegado durante un descanso y un anciano pastor les hizo una seña para que se acercaran al altar. Serena se fijó en el reflejo de sus cuerpos en los ventanales, pálidos y fantasmales. Más allá del cristal se veía el cielo de media noche, iluminado por la luna y las estrellas.

—Es como estar entre el cielo y la tierra —susurró mientras pasaba un brazo bajo el de Darién.

El pastor sonrió al oír su comentario.

—Es cierto. Precisamente por ese motivo este es mi salón favorito. ¿Queréis casaros?

—Sí, por favor —dijo Serena, mientras Darién entregaba los papeles necesarios.

—Antes de empezar debo pediros que os planteéis cuidadosamente lo que vais a hacer —dijo el pastor—. El matrimonio es un compromiso muy serio, y no se debe tomar a la ligera. De manera que os pido que os miréis atentamente el uno al otro y os aseguréis de haber hecho la elección correcta.

Serena se volvió y miró a Darién a los ojos.

Le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante.

Era posible que Darién Chiba pudiera intimidar a otras personas, pero no a ella, que había captado la bondad que tanto se esforzaba en ocultar. Ella podía darle algo esencial que faltaba en su vida: amor.

Miró al pastor. ¿Estaba segura de su elección? Sin duda alguna. La respuesta era sí.

—Puede empezar con la ceremonia —respondió ella, totalmente calmada y dispuesta.

Por un instante, Darién no supo si tomar la noble decisión de echarse atrás o si permanecer en silencio y dejar que Serena pagara el precio de su locura casándose con él. Apretó los dientes, indeciso. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que cometiera una locura semejante? Aquel matrimonio sería injusto para ella. Lo único que obtendría sería un corazón roto. Y él ya había causado bastante dolor como para infligir más.

Y, de pronto, ya fue demasiado tarde para decidir nada.

—Sí, quiero —oyó que decía Serena.

Le sonrió al decirlo, atrapándolo en el maravilloso lago de sus ojos celestes. Él la miró, sin apenas darse cuenta de sus propias respuestas al pastor.

—Antes de que os declare marido y mujer, ¿queréis intercambiar los anillos? Tenemos unos a mano —ofreció el pastor, mirándolos por encima de sus gafas—. Son solo un obsequio, pero os servirán hasta que podáis sustituirlos por otros auténticos.

—No será necesario —replicó Darién mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta un sencillo anillo de oro. Lo había elegido de tamaño intermedio, pero resultó ser demasiado grande para el dedo de Serena, que tuvo que cerrar el puño para que no se le saliera. Aunque eso no pareció preocuparle.

—Es precioso —susurró—. Lo guardaré siempre como un tesoro.

—Lo guardarás durante el breve periodo de nuestro matrimonio —replicó Darién con dureza.

Serena lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Lo conservaré durante el resto de mi vida porque me ha dado todo lo que siempre he querido — de pronto frunció el ceño, preocupada—. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde está tu anillo?

—No necesito uno —contestó Darién. Su matrimonio era solo temporal, y no necesitaba un anillo que simbolizara el acontecimiento.

La tristeza que invadió de pronto la mirada de Serena destrozó por completo las defensas de Darién.

Y mientras el pastor los declaraba marido y mujer, comprendió que acababa de meterse en un buen lío.

Serena estaba arrodillada en la alfombra, mirando con expresión de enfado la puerta de su habitación en el hotel. Había pasado la tarjeta por la ranura por lo menos diez veces sin conseguir abrirla.

—¿Qué ha pasado con las llaves? —murmuró—. Me gustaban las llaves. Y yo les gustaba a ellas. Al menos, abrían las… —la puerta se abrió en ese momento y prácticamente se cayó dentro de la habitación.

Lita estaba en el vestíbulo, en bata y camisón.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Creí haberte oído. Estaba empezando a preocuparme —dijo, y frunció el ceño, preocupada—. ¿Pero qué haces en el suelo?

—Tratar de conseguir que esta cosa funcione —dijo Serena, alzando la tarjeta mientras se ponía en pie. Lita se quedó paralizada al ver su mano.

—¡Llevas un anillo! Lo has hecho, ¿verdad? ¡Te has casado!

—Sí, me he casado —contestó Serena, sonriente—. No sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas venido conmigo. Ahora puedo contártelo todo sobre él. Es maravilloso. Es todo lo que siempre había esperado.

Lita sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No sabes el alivio que siento. He pasado la noche temiendo que algún charlatán se aprovechara de ti. ¿Quién es? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Serena la miró como si no hubiera comprendido nada.

—Yo… no estoy segura. Pero se llama Darién… Darién… Teniendo en cuenta que estamos casados, debería recordar al menos su apellido —murmuró—. Pero da lo mismo. Lo importante no es su nombre. Es Darién «algo».

La sonrisa se esfumó al instante del rostro de Lita.

—¿Darién «algo»? —repitió—. No recuerdas el apellido de tu marido y crees que no es importante.

—Lo importante es que es perfecto. Absolutamente perfecto. Y es el hombre más dulce del mundo —Serena dudó—. Bueno… para ser sincera, supongo que no es tan dulce. No, dulce no es la palabra adecuada.

Lita gimió.

—¿Y cuál es la palabra adecuada?

—Duro. Fuerte —Serena sonrió animadamente—. La señora Black no tendrá la mínima oportunidad con él.

—Así que duro, ¿en? Eso está bien. Supongo —dijo Lita, sin ningún entusiasmo—. ¿De dónde es?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—No se lo he preguntado. Creo que de algún lugar del sur. Tiene un acento…

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Lita—. ¿Qué sabes de él? ¿Te has enterado al menos de por qué necesita una esposa?

Serena sonrió, aliviada.

—A eso sí puedo responder. Necesita una esposa para poder conservar su herencia.

—¿Y cuál es su herencia?

—Yo… no lo sé. ¿Importa?

—¡Claro que importa! ¿Y si…? —Lita hizo una pausa y entrecerró los ojos—. Me estás ocultando algo. ¿Qué es?

Serena bajó la mirada.

—Preferiría no decirlo.

—Y yo preferiría que me lo dijeras —Lita se cruzó de brazos—. Dímelo, por favor. ¿Qué ocultas?

—Espera a conocerlo. Tú también pensarás que es perfecto —aseguró Serena—. Y es un buen hombre… aunque supongo que él no estaría de acuerdo en eso.

—¿Que él no estaría de acuerdo? ¡Serena! ¿Con qué clase de persona te has casado? Duro, fuerte… ¡Parece un bruto! Y aún no me has contestado; ¿qué me ocultas?

Serena se aclaró la garganta.

—No mucho. ¡Y Darién no es ningún bruto! Es un hombre amable que podrá hacerse cargo de la señora Black… aunque solo quiera un matrimonio temporal.

—¿Un matrimonio temporal? —repitió Lita, anonadada—. ¿Has gastado todo tu dinero en un matrimonio temporal? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Y qué sucederá cuando termine? Volverás a estar exactamente donde estabas. Sin trabajo, sin dinero, sin un lugar en que vivir. ¿De qué te va a servir? La señora Black ganará y tú habrás pasado por todo esto para nada.

—Darién no dejará que eso suceda —insistió Serena, testaruda—. Dice que no está interesado en una relación permanente, pero creo que cambiará de opinión.

—¿Estás dispuesta a jugártelo todo por algo así? ¿Estás dispuesta a perderlo…?

—No voy a perder nada —interrumpió Serena, en un tono más áspero de lo que pretendía. Respiró profundamente para recuperar la compostura—. Por favor, Lita. No discutamos. Esta es mi noche de bodas, y soy muy feliz. Espera a conocerlo y comprenderás a qué me refiero. Comprenderás por qué estoy tan segura de que es el hombre adecuado para mí.

—¿Vas a pasar la noche con él? —preguntó Lita, preocupada.

Serena asintió.

—Me ha pedido que lo haga y yo he accedido. He venido a recoger mi bolsa de viaje y a ver qué tal estabas. ¿Va todo bien?

—Oh, todo va bien por aquí —aseguró Lita—. Pero, ¿y tú? Tal vez deberías…

—Tal vez debería recoger mi bolsa e ir a reunirme con mi marido —interrumpió Serena con firmeza.

Lita alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—De acuerdo. Me rindo. Es tu vida y debes vivirla como mejor te parezca.

—No te enfades —rogó Serena—. Eres mi mejor amiga. Trata de alegrarte por mí. He estado soñando con este momento toda mi vida. Tengo un marido increíble y una nueva vida que estrenar.

—Además, hay que mirar el lado bueno de las cosas —dijo Lita con sequedad—. Si las cosas no salen bien, tienes una cláusula automática de escape.

—Oh, no tendré que usarla —dijo Serena y sonrió picadamente—. Y si las cosas salen como quiero, Darién tampoco.


	5. capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Darién se hallaba junto a la ventana de su habitación en el hotel, perdido en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos. ¿Acudiría Serena, o se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho y saldría corriendo? Quería sentirse independiente al respecto, pero no podía. Apretó los puños y los metió en los bolsillos de su bata. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan descentrado, y no le gustaba la sensación.

En ese momento llamó alguien a la puerta. No fue una llamada suave, ni tímida, sino rápida y decidida. Reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción y fue a abrir.

—Hola —saludó Serena.

Darién sintió que su tensión desaparecía ante la soleada calidez de su sonrisa.

—Hola —respondió. Serena ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Temías que no viniera? —preguntó con suavidad. Darién se preguntó si sería tan transparente.

—La verdad es que lo había pensado —admitió, reacio, y se apartó a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Pronto averiguarás que soy bastante digna de confianza —aseguró Serena mientras miraba a su alrededor con interés—. Pero ya que no me conoces demasiado bien, comprendo que aún no lo sepas.

—Gracias por informarme —replicó él en tono irónico, y tomó su bolsa de viaje.

La pasión y la vitalidad que reflejaron los ojos de Serena cuando lo miró fueron como un golpe físico para Darién. No dejaba de asombrarle lo diferente que era a todas las mujeres que había conocido.

—Te has duchado —dijo ella, manifestando lo obvio—. ¿Te importa que yo también lo haga?

—Adelante. Hay otra bata como esta colgando detrás de la puerta. Puedes usarla si quieres.

—Gracias, pero tengo un camisón —Serena señaló la bolsa que sostenía Darién—. Si no te importa…

—No me importa —Darién le alcanzó la bolsa—. Pero no lo vas a necesitar mucho tiempo.

Al ver que Serena se ruborizaba, lamentó su grosero comentario. Pero ella se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera pasado nada y se encaminó hacia el baño.

—Oh, había olvidado preguntarte… ¿Cómo te apellidas? Me temo que lo he olvidado —se volvió para preguntarle.

Los labios de Darién se tensaron.

—Chiba —replicó, y enseguida añadió—: Era el nombre de mi madre.

No supo si Serena había captado el significado de su comentario o si había decidido ignorarlo deliberadamente. ¿O acaso le daba lo mismo? Movió la cabeza, sin poder creer que sus orígenes le parecieran intrascendentes. La gente de Shields los consideraba de suma importancia.

—Chiba —repitió Serena. Una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios y Darién sintió que todo su cuerpo se contraía ante la sensualidad del gesto—. Serena Chiba —dijo, como saboreando las palabras. Entonces rió en alto—. No me sienta ni la mitad de bien que a ti. Pero puede que con el tiempo las cosas cambien.

A continuación entró en el baño mientras Darién se quedaba meditando sobre lo que habría querido decir con aquello de «con el tiempo».

Aún no había llegado a ninguna conclusión cuando, unos minutos después, Serena salió del baño.

Al verla, Darién se quedó paralizado, sintiéndose como si alguien acabara de golpearlo con un puño de acero en el pecho. Su cuerpo, encendido por un deseo acuciante, se endureció al instante. Solo una cosa evitó que se abalanzara sobre ella para poseerla allí mismo…

Su camisón.

Su esposa se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta, con aire vacilante, envuelta tan solo por una finísima tela de algodón. El camisón flotaba a su alrededor como una leve bruma, ciñéndose por momentos a las voluptuosas y elegantes curvas de su cuerpo antes de volver a apartarse. Pero hubo un detalle que paralizó por completo a Darién. El maldito camisón era blanco. Blanco como la nieve, virginal… como la mujer que lo vestía.

Serena avanzó. La luz de la mesilla de noche marcó claramente el contorno de su cuerpo a través de la tela del camisón, y Darién estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas. Era la visión más erótica que había tenido nunca. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, Serena tenía una figura increíblemente femenina. Su estrecha cintura se ensanchaba en unas caderas dulcemente redondeadas, y su trasero tenía la curvatura exacta. Sus pechos se bamboleaban suavemente al ritmo de su movimiento…

Darién tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para alzar la mirada hacia su rostro a la vez que alargaba una mano hacia ella.

—Ahora comprendo por qué querías ponerte eso en lugar de la bata —dijo Darién con voz ronca—. Es muy provocativo.

—¿De verdad? —Serena bajó la mirada hacia su camisón—. Siempre he pensado que era bastante recatado.

—Tu idea del recato difiere bastante de la mía —alzó la otra mano y deslizó lentamente un dedo por la curva de uno de los pechos de Serena.

Ella echó la cabeza atrás y lo miró con ojos enormes. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

—¿Podemos apagar la luz? —preguntó, ansiosa.

—No. Quiero verte cuando hagamos el amor.

Serena no protestó, pero se puso ligeramente pálida.

—No esperaba sentirme tan nerviosa —confesó—, pero no logro dejar de temblar. ¿Estás seguro de que no podemos apagar la luz? ¿Solo por esta vez?

Darién se apartó de ella y apagó la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. La habitación quedó iluminada tan solo por el resplandor de la luz de la luna.

—¿Mejor así?

—Mucho mejor, gracias —Serena se movió por la habitación, indecisa—. ¿Debo… debo meterme en la cama?

—Claro. Métete en la cama si así te sientes más cómoda —se acercó a ella y la tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirara—. Relájate. Sé que deseas esto tanto como yo.

—Eso pensaba —dijo Serena, insegura—, pero ahora me están entrando dudas.

—Desaparecerán enseguida.

Darién volvió a besarla a la vez que la atraía hacia sí y exploraba las curvas que había bajo el fino algodón del camisón. Si aún le quedaba algún reparo respecto a aprovecharse de ella, se disolvió de inmediato ante la desesperada necesidad de poseerla. Serena le pertenecía, y tenía intención de tomar lo que era suyo.

Soltó los botones que sujetaban el corpiño del camisón y retiró este de sus hombros. La luz de la luna hizo danzar tentadoras sombras entre sus redondeados y erguidos pechos. Darién inclinó la cabeza para saborear su perfección.

Serena se estremeció, aunque no hizo ningún sonido y se limitó a alzar una mano y a apartar un mechón de pelo de la frente de Darién. El brillo de su anillo de bodas distrajo a este, que se apartó para mirarla.

Y lo que vio lo dejó petrificado.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de Serena. Asqueado consigo mismo por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, dio un rápido paso atrás. Sin embargo, todos sus instintos lo impulsaban a terminar lo que había empezado, a poner su marca en ella de la forma más primitiva y básica. Nunca se había considerado una persona noble o decente, y lo sucedido esa noche se lo confirmaba sin ninguna duda.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de casarse con ella de aquel modo?

Dio otro paso atrás.

—Métete en la cama —susurró con aspereza.

Sin decir nada, Serena volvió a subirse el camisón y obedeció. Y mientras veía cómo se metía en la cama, Darién supo que no podía tocarla, que no podía correr el riesgo de hacerle daño. No en aquel momento… aunque ello significara perder su herencia.

Se obligó a darle la espalda y contempló el desierto que rodeaba el hotel, fantasmagóricamente iluminado por la luna. La serenidad del paisaje invadió con lentitud su alma, tranquilizándolo.

—¿Darién…?

—Duérmete, elfo —dijo él, sin volverse—. Hablaremos por la mañana.

Oyó que Serena se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba.

—¿He hecho algo malo? —preguntó ella, a la vez que apoyaba una mano en su brazo.

Darién rió sin humor.

—Sí, has hecho algo malo. Te has casado conmigo.

—No —protestó ella—. Casarme contigo ha sido lo más inteligente que he hecho en mi vida.

Darién se volvió rápido y la tomó por los hombros.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¿No comprendes lo que ha pasado aquí esta noche? He estado a punto de… de… —no fue capaz de admitir en alto que había estado a punto de cometer un acto tan vil.

—No lo digas —dijo Serena, y apoyó un dedo sobre los labios de Darién—. No has hecho nada malo. Soy tu esposa, ¿recuerdas? Nunca podrías hacerme daño.

—Si eso es lo que crees, más vale que te prepares para llevarte un gran chasco —Darién se apartó de ella—. Tal y como me siento ahora mismo, no es conveniente que estemos demasiado cerca. Es evidente que no soy de fiar.

—No seas ridículo —dijo Serena con firmeza—. Te confiaría mi vida. Ven a la cama conmigo, por favor. No quiero dormir sola en nuestra noche de bodas.

Darién movió la cabeza.

—No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

—No, supongo que no. Pero ven de todos modos —Serena ladeó la cabeza y una sonrisa tembló en la comisura de sus labios—. Prometo no aprovecharme de ti.

Sin molestarse en discutir más, Darién la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Luego se quitó la bata y se reunió con ella bajo las sábanas. Lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos era tomarla entre sus brazos, pero hacerlo habría sido buscarse la perdición.

—¿Darién?

—Estoy aquí mismo —murmuró él con suavidad—. Trata de dormirte.

—¿Y el requisito del que me has hablado… de consumar el matrimonio esta noche?

—Olvídalo —dijo Darién, y apoyó un brazo sobre sus ojos—. Era una exigencia muy poco razonable.

—Si tú lo dices… Pero si cambias de opinión…

—No cambiaré de opinión.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Serena dijo:

—¿Darién?

—Me alegro mucho de haberme casado contigo. Darién tuvo que tragar para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—Yo también, elfo. Yo también.

Darién despertó poco antes del amanecer, sin saber muy bien qué lo había alterado. Un suspiro a su lado le hizo volver la cabeza. Serena estaba tumbada de costado, profundamente dormida, y la realidad se impuso en aquel instante. Estaba casado, una condición que había jurado evitar, y aquella chiquilla era su esposa. Apretó los dientes mientras se dirigía toda clase de insultos. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido casarse con alguien así? Debía haber perdido la cabeza.

Serena murmuró algo ininteligible y él se apoyó en un codo para observarla. Había apartado las sábanas durante la noche y el camisón se le había subido hasta las caderas. Tenía unas piernas preciosas, delgadas y ligeramente musculadas, que rogaban ser acariciadas. Darién cedió a la tentación y acarició la sedosa piel de su muslo. Lentamente, con cuidado, fue ascendiendo hasta llegar a la curva de su cadera.

Acariciarla era como estar en el cielo.

Cerró los ojos, abrumado por la necesidad de hacerla suya. La deseaba. La deseaba tan desesperadamente como antes de que se acostaran. Era su esposa. Si la tomara en aquel mismo momento, nadie pondría ninguna objeción… ni siquiera ella. Pero aprovecharse de ella mientras dormía, cuando no podía protestar… ¿Cómo podía ser tan miserable? Haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, apartó la mano y abrió los ojos.

La adormecida mirada de Serena se encontró con la suya. Sonrió tímidamente.

—Buenos días, señor Chiba.

—Buenos días, señora Chiba —replicó Darién con aspereza—. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—No ha estado mal. Gracias por haberte quedado conmigo. Temía que no lo hicieras.

—Estuve a punto de no hacerlo.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Me lo pediste tan amablemente que fui incapaz de negarme.

Serena sonrió en respuesta y apartó un mechón de cabello de su frente. El movimiento hizo que el corpiño de su camisón se entreabriera y dejara expuestos sus senos. Eran encantadores, pálidos y redondos, con los pezones color melocotón maduro. Incapaz de resistirse, Darién abarcó uno de ellos con la palma de una mano, anticipando alguna protesta. Pero esta no llegó. La única reacción de Serena fue un gemido apagado.

Era preciosa de ver y exquisita de tocar. Mientras un momento sucedía a otro, Darién se recriminó en silencio por haber permitido que su deseo superara a su sentido común. Mascullando una maldición, la soltó.

—No pares —murmuró ella tímidamente.

—Bromeas, ¿no? —preguntó él, tenso.

—Ya no tengo miedo.

Darién se irguió en la cama y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Lo tendrás si no me detengo —advirtió—. Te lo garantizo.

—Tú nunca me harías daño.

—Ah, ¿no? —él rió con aspereza—. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, ¿recuerdas? No soy capaz de hacer otra cosa.

—Puede que otros lo crean, pero yo no —Serena alargó una mano y acarició los tensos músculos del brazo de Darién. Al ver que no protestaba, se acercó a él y fue dejando un rastro de delicados besos en su mandíbula.

—No sigas —murmuró él entre dientes.

— Solo quería demostrarte que no tengo miedo.

—¿No? —sería fácil demostrarle que estaba equivocada. Si lo hacía, la situación quedaría zanjada. Decidido a acabar con aquello de una vez por todas, Darién tumbó a Serena de espaldas sobre el colchón, se colocó sobre ella con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados y descansó la parte inferior de su cuerpo sobre la de ella. Solo los separaba la tela del camisón—. ¿Tienes miedo ahora? —preguntó.

Serena negó con la cabeza, pero él notó que había perdido parte de su confianza.

—Deberías tenerlo.

—Te necesito, Darién —replicó ella con absoluta certeza a la vez que alzaban una mano para acariciarle el rostro—. Y tú me necesitas a mí.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —espetó él—. ¿No comprendes? ¿No lo captas? No tendríamos que habernos casado. No es seguro estar conmigo.

—¿Quieres hacerme daño? —preguntó Serena con curiosidad—. ¿Te produce placer herir a la gente?

—No.

—Entonces, no lo hagas.

—No es tan sencillo.

—¿Por qué? —Serena apoyó su otra mano en la cadera de Darién y la deslizó lentamente hacia arriba.

La respiración de Darién se volvió más agitada.

—No puedo… yo… ¡Maldita sea Serena! ¡Estás tentando tu suerte!

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero… si te dijera que pararas, ¿lo harías?

Tras un momento de duda, Darién asintió.

— Sí, pararía. Ella sonrió.

—En ese caso, voy a hacer un trato contigo. En cuanto sienta que me haces daño, te pediré que pares. Y tú harás lo mismo si soy yo la que te hace daño o te molesta.

Darién rió, incrédulo.

—No hablas en serio…

—Hablo totalmente en serio —la mirada que Serena dedicó a Darién amenazó con penetrar hasta el fondo de su alma… asumiendo que aún tuviera algo que pudiera llamarse así. Y a continuación dijo algo que lo dejó totalmente perplejo—. Confío en ti, Darién.

Aquello bastó para resquebrajar la pétrea muralla que había construido a lo largo de su vida en torno a su corazón.

—¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente.

—Si quieres que pare, dilo y lo haré. Pero no tardes demasiado. Mi botón de desconexión no es totalmente de fiar.

La risa de Serena fue tan excitante como una caricia.

—No lo necesitarás. Te lo prometo.

—Espero que te tomes tus promesas en serio —murmuró Darién, y a continuación la besó con pasión descontrolada.

Había pasado el momento de las palabras. Si Serena iba a asustarse, prefería saberlo mientras aún pudiera controlarse. Pero, en lugar de retraerse, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión.

—Demasiada ropa… —murmuró él mientras deslizaba una mano anhelante de arriba abajo por su costado.

Un instante después ya no había más ropas.

—Darién… —susurró ella—. Por favor… Él se irguió para mirarla.

—Quiero darte placer. Dime que también es eso lo que tú quieres.

—Espera… — Serena gimió, sabiendo que no era eso lo que quería decir, que solo lo había dicho para que Darién no se apartara. Pero todo resultaba tan confuso… Las palabras carecían de sentido.

—¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó él, tenso—. ¡No juegues conmigo!

Serena movió la cabeza sobre el colchón, inquieta.

—No, no pares —finalmente, las palabras surgieron como era debido, fervientes en su demanda—. ¡No pares nunca!

La boca de Darién volvió a encontrar la suya en un beso apasionado antes de comenzar a deslizarse hacia abajo. Lamió sus redondeados contornos con la lengua, saboreando cada valle y cada curva de su cuerpo como si se tratara de una especie exótica. Sus caricias dejaban atrás un rastro de insidiosa devastación mientras exploraba partes nunca vistas por un hombre, y menos aún besadas. Y mientras, las llamas de un ardiente deseo comenzaron a quemar a Serena. Tembló impotente mientras Darién alimentaba aquel fuego, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por saciar su creciente anhelo.

—¡Darién! —rogó.

—Ya llega, corazón. Te prometo que ya llega.

Como si hubiera sentido que Serena había alcanzado el límite de su resistencia, Darién se situó entre sus muslos abiertos. Por un momento interminable, ella permaneció debajo de él, temblando impotente al borde de algún gran cataclismo. Entonces, él la penetró en un solo movimiento… y se quedó conmocionado al constatar su inocencia. Sus ojos ardieron como llamas a azuladas través de un mechón de pelo negro.

—¿Pero qué…?

—No te preocupes —murmuró Serena—. ¡Sigue, por favor!

—No puedo —murmuró—. No puedo…

Cerró los ojos, luchando por contenerse, por conseguir que Serena sufriera lo menos posible. Pero la contención ya estaba más allá de su alcance.

—Perdóname —dijo, a la vez que empezaba a moverse en el interior de Serena—. No quería que sucediera esto.

Y alcanzaron juntos la cresta de la ola, fuera de control y sin preocuparse. Fue una experiencia mágica, una fusión de corazones, cuerpos y almas. Y mientras el sol ascendía y caía en toda su gloria sobre la pareja de amantes, estos encontraron la anhelada y dulce liberación en el círculo de su luz dorada.

Serena no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni cuánto tiempo llevaban uno en brazos del otro. Pero la cordura llegó una vez saciada su pasión. Darién fue el primero en recuperarse.

—Eras virgen —dijo en tono acusador tras tumbarse junto a ella.

Repentinamente tímida, Serena se cubrió con la sábana.

—No creía que fueras a notarlo.

—¿No creías que fuera a notarlo? —repitió él, incrédulo—. ¡Pues te aseguro que lo he notado!

—¿Importa mucho?

Darién salió de la cama y se puso la bata.

—Hablamos de esto anoche en la fiesta. Te dije claramente que no quería estar casado con una virgen.

—Bueno… pues no lo estás. Al menos, ya no lo estás.

Los improperios de Darién hicieron que Serena se ruborizara.

—¡No quiero cargar con una virgen! ¡No sabría qué hacer con ella!

Serena le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Lo que has hecho me ha parecido muy bien. Además, ya no tiene remedio.

—¡No me refería a eso! —espetó Darién—. Me mentiste. Ayer dijiste que habías estado comprometida tres veces.

—No te mentí. Es cierto.

—¿Y ninguno de ellos…? ¿Nunca…?

—Ninguno de ellos —confirmó Serena—. Nunca. Darién movió la cabeza, perplejo.

—No puedo comprenderlo —murmuró, y a continuación hizo una mueca—. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que necesito una mujer con experiencia. Necesito una mujer dispuesta a admitir ante un juez que yo… que nosotros…

Serena ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Sí? Que nosotros… ¿qué?

—Que nosotros…

Unos enérgicos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a Darién.

—¡Tía Serena! ¡Tía Serena! ¡Despierta! Darién se quedó paralizado.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —preguntó, taladrando a Serena con la mirada—. ¿Se trata de algo sobre lo que debería estar al tanto?

Serena tragó, nerviosa. Le habría gustado tener más tiempo para preparar a Darién. Porque sospechaba que su enfado tras descubrir que era virgen no sería nada comparado con el que se avecinaba. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, le dedicó una sonrisa vacilante.

—«Eso» —dijo—, es mi herencia.


	6. capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

Sin esperar a ver cómo reaccionaba Darién a la noticia, Serena se cubrió con la sábana, saltó de la cama y entreabrió la puerta.

—Hola, mocoso —saludó al niño que se hallaba plantado en el umbral—. Te has levantado temprano.

—No he sido yo —dijo Haru en tono desdeñoso, a la vez que tiraba de un niño más pequeño que se hallaba a sus espaldas—. Ha sido Sammy. Se ha asustado al despertarse y no encontrarte.

—¿Y Lita? —preguntó Serena, preocupada—. Estaba allí, ¿no?

Haru se encogió de hombros.

—Sammy no quería estar con ella.

Serena miró al más pequeño de los dos niños y le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo, sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo al ver que llevaba el pulgar firmemente introducido en la boca.

—Ya estoy con vosotros. Dadme un minuto para vestirme y enseguida os dejo pasar para que conozcáis a vuestro nuevo tío, ¿de acuerdo?

Aquello despertó el interés de los niños.

—¿Un tío? —preguntó Haru con cautela, e intercambió una mirada con su hermano—. ¿Y cómo hemos conseguido un tío?

—Me casé con él anoche. ¿No os acordáis? Os dije que a lo mejor lo haría. Y ahora, no os mováis. Enseguida vuelvo.

Serena decidió no presentar a los niños a Darién antes de ponerse algo más adecuado que una sábana. Dejó la puerta entreabierta y tomó su bolsa de viaje antes de dedicar a Darién una sonrisa nerviosa. Él estaba junto a la ventana, mirándola, con los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho. Su expresión no presagiaba nada bueno.

Serena corrió al baño y cerró la puerta. Aquello no iba bien. ¿Cuánto habría oído Darién? ¿Y hasta qué punto estaría enfadado? Lo suficiente, decidió con un suspiró.

Las cosas no estaban yendo como las había planeado… excepto la noche pasada y el amanecer. Eso había superado todos sus sueños. Se miró en el espejo y lo que vio le agradó mucho. Por su aspecto, el brillo de sus ojos y de su piel, parecía haber encontrado la llave de todos los secretos del universo. Y, tal vez, así había sido. Sin duda, había encontrado todo un nuevo mundo de sensaciones entre los brazos de Darién.

Darién golpeó la puerta del baño.

—Muévete, elfo —ordenó—. No puedes esconderte ahí para siempre.

Serena suspiró y a continuación tomó una ducha y se vistió en tiempo récord, sintiéndose muy feliz a pesar de sus preocupaciones. Las pasadas veinticuatro horas habían sido las más maravillosas de su vida.

La sonrisa floja que parecía haberse petrificado en su rostro desapareció en cuanto salió del baño.

—¿Quién diablos es el niño de la puerta? —preguntó Darién, que también se había vestido mientras Serena se duchaba.

—Es mi sobrino.

Darién entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con tu herencia?

Serena lanzó una rápida mirada a la puerta entreabierta, segura de que sus sobrinos estaban escuchando cada palabra de la conversación.

—Él es mi herencia, pero… —se interrumpió, inquieta al pensar que los niños estaban solos y temiendo que pudieran meterse en algún lío. De hecho, era sorprendente que no hubieran perdido la paciencia y estuvieran ya en la habitación—. ¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde?

—No, vamos a hablar ahora mismo.

—En ese caso, ¿podemos hacerlo deprisa? Los niños están esperando.

Darién permaneció un momento en silencio. Luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Los niños? ¿En plural? ¿Acaso hay más de uno?

—Hay dos. Haru y Sammy —Serena se volvió hacia la puerta—. Son los hijos de mi hermana. Ella y su marido murieron hace un año y yo soy tutora de los niños. Al menos, así consta en el testamento de Mina. Desafortunadamente, la señora Black, su otra tía, está haciendo todo lo posible por obtener la custodia. Así que me he casado contigo para evitar que eso suceda, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin esperar a ver si a Darién le parecía bien o mal, fue a abrir la puerta. Aliviada, vio que Lita estaba con los niños.

—Ya era hora —protestó su amiga a la vez que entraba en la habitación—. Se han ido en cuanto me he dado media vuelta, aunque no entiendo cómo han encontrado tu habitación.

—Hemos preguntado en recepción —explicó Haru—. No nos lo querían decir, así que he pellizcado a Sammy para que se pusiera a gritar.

Sammy sorbió por la nariz en respuesta, a la vez que se frotaba un brazo.

Darién avanzó hacia ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Le importaría a alguien decirme qué está pasando aquí?

Lita le dedicó una larga y horrorizada mirada antes de volverse hacia Serena.

—Por favor, dime que este no es tu marido. No lo es, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo es —replicó Serena, ofendida—. ¿Por qué?

— Oh, no. Esto no va a funcionar.

—Por fin —dijo Darién, satisfecho—. Alguien que está de acuerdo conmigo.

—¿Por qué dices que no va a funcionar? —preguntó Serena a su amiga.

— ¡Es texano! —Lita la miró como si aquella explicación bastara por sí misma—. Reconocería ese acento en cualquier parte.

—Un momento… espera un momento —protestó Darién, que se sentía claramente insultado—. ¿Qué tenemos de malo los texanos?

—Buena pregunta. ¿Qué tienen de malo los texanos? —repitió Serena.

—¿Que qué tienen de malo? —Lita tomó a su amiga del brazo y se la llevó a un lado de la habitación—. ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? ¡No se puede echar el lazo a un texano sin buscarse problemas!

—No seas ridícula —dijo Serena, y rió—. Darién no va a darme ningún problema. Está aquí para ayudar.

Darién la miró con gesto de incredulidad antes de decir:

—Te aseguro que en cuanto nos quedemos a solas te voy a dar un montón de problemas, «esposa». Me mentiste, y no me gusta que me mientan.

—No te mentí —protestó Serena.

— Pues si no me mentiste, omitiste la verdad, y para mí es lo mismo.

Serena suspiró.

—Solo omití un pequeño detalle.

—Sí, omitiste que tu herencia tiene brazos y piernas y un montón de molestias en medio —dijo Darién en tono irónico—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste anoche? —preguntó, taladrándola con la mirada—. Yo te diré por qué. Porque si lo hubieras hecho, me habría ido de inmediato. De hecho, habría salido corriendo.

Lita gimió.

—Me temo que os habéis vuelto locos.

—Todo irá bien —insistió Serena, y sonrió a los niños con la esperanza de tranquilizar sus expresiones preocupadas—. Darién y yo necesitamos hablar de esto… en privado.

—No creo que eso vaya a servir de nada —protestó Lita—. Con los texanos no se habla. Ellos ladran y tú empiezas a saltar o te atienes a las consecuencias. Lo sé por experiencia. Siento decir que estuve casada con uno —miró a Darién con amargura—. Afortunadamente para mi salud mental, fue un matrimonio breve. Muy breve.

—¡Caray! —murmuró Darién, harto.

—Solo tienes que mirarlo —continuó Lita como si él no hubiera abierto la boca—. Por si no te has fijado, este es un hombre duro. Es más un forajido que un salvador. Seguro que come clavos para desayunar, cuero para almorzar y balas entre las comidas.

—Que yo me haya fijado, no se ha comido ni una bala —replicó Serena con suavidad—. A menos que estuvieran ocultas en la tarta de chocolate que comimos anoche.

—No lo estaban —aseguró Darién.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero —espetó Lita—. Te hará picadillo antes de que te des cuenta de lo que está pasando. ¿Y qué me dices de los niños?

Serena pasó los brazos por los hombros de Haru y Sammy y los atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—¿Qué clase de influencia crees que será para ellos?

—Mala —admitió Darién.

—Terrible —asintió Lita—. Sugiero una anulación inmediata de vuestro matrimonio. Encontraremos algún otro modo de hacernos cargo de la señora Black.

—Olvídalo.

—Ni hablar.

Serena sonrió a su marido, satisfecha al ver que estaban de acuerdo en algo.

—¿Lo ves? Es un hombre de palabra. Prometió ayudarme a conservar mi herencia y eso es lo que hará. Solo está un poco sorprendido.

—Ese es el eufemismo del año —dijo Darién.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar segura de que no te dejará colgada como los demás en cuanto aparezca la señora Black? —preguntó Lita con aspereza.

—Porque hemos hecho un trato —el tono de Serena reflejó su fe absoluta en Darién—. Es demasiado íntegro como para dejarnos a mí y a los niños a merced de la señora Black. ¿Verdad, Darién?

Él cerró los ojos y frotó un punto entre sus cejas con el pulgar.

—En cuanto vi que te encaminabas hacia mí supe que debía evitarte —murmuró—. ¿Por qué no lo hice?

Serena sonrió.

—Porque yo te necesitaba a ti y tú a mí.

Darién negó con la cabeza.

—No. Lo que sucedió fue que permití que la parte errónea de mi anatomía pensara por mí.

—Serena… líbrate de este matrimonio antes de que sea tarde—rogó Lita.

—No puedo. Si le dejo, perderá su herencia.

— ¿Y qué? Que la pierda. Es fuerte. Duro. Puede cuidar de sí mismo.

—Estoy segura de ello —admitió Serena con una sonrisa.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué insistes en continuar con esto? Él no te necesita. Los de su clase no necesitan a nadie.

—En eso te equivocas. Puede que él no lo sepa todavía, pero yo tengo algo de lo que él carece, algo que necesita.

Lita gimió, frustrada.

—Abre los ojos. Mira todo lo que puedes perder si sigues adelante con esto. Si no vas a hacer lo que más te conviene, al menos piensa en lo que más puede convenir a los niños.

—Estoy pensando en los niños —replicó Serena con suavidad — . De hecho, solo estoy pensando en ellos. Necesitan un hombre en su vida, un modelo, alguien a quien puedan emular. Alguien que los proteja —miró a Darién y añadió—: Y eso es exactamente lo que he conseguido.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—No sabes de qué estás hablando.

—¿No? —Serena tomó una decisión—. Por favor, Lita, lleva a los niños a nuestra habitación. Darién y yo tenemos que hablar de esto en privado. Me reuniré con vosotros en cuanto pueda.

—¿Y dejarte a solas con este… texano? —negó Lita con la cabeza—. Ni hablar.

—Te aseguro que no puede hacerme nada que no me haya hecho ya.

—No cuentes con ello —dijo Darién.

—¿Y nosotros? —preguntó Haru, decidiendo intervenir—. ¿Ese hombre va a ser nuestro tío, o qué? Sammy quiere saberlo.

—Y yo tendré una respuesta para Sammy dentro de un rato —contestó Serena—. Pero antes tengo que hablar con Darién.

Lita respiró profundamente.

—De acuerdo, Serena. Lo haremos a tu modo. Los chicos y yo volveremos al dormitorio… con una condición.

—¿Qué condición?

—Quiero que eches un buen vistazo al señor texano. Me dijiste que ibas a casarte con un Príncipe Azul — señaló a Darién con el pulgar—. Pues no es ese, y si le das oportunidad de hacerlo, estoy segura de que te lo demostrará —a continuación, tomó a cada niño de una mano y se los llevó de la habitación.

En el tenso silencio que siguió a su portazo, Serena aprovechó para hacer lo que su amiga le había pedido. Observó a Darién con curiosidad, preguntándose que características habría visto su amiga que habían escapado a su mirada.

Era cierto que a primera vista Darién resultaba intimidante. Su altura y anchura de hombros podían dar qué pensar a algunas personas, sobre todo en combinación con sus extraños ojos zafiros, que podían pasar en un instante de gélidos a ardientes. También era cierto que su pelo revuelo y su barbilla ensombrecida podían darle el aspecto de un hombre que se sentía más cómodo viviendo al margen de las convenciones. Pero donde Lita veía un duro y despiadado texano, ella veía un fuerte y decidido protector.

—¿Por qué serías una mala influencia para los niños? —preguntó de sopetón.

—¿Qué?

Serena fue hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde.

—Lita ha dicho que serías una mala influencia para Haru y Sammy, y tú estabas de acuerdo. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no sé nada en absoluto sobre niños ni sobre cómo criarlos.

—Una vez fuiste niño. ¿Por qué no puedes…?

—¿Tomar ejemplo de lo que fue mi supuesta infancia? —la expresión de Darién se ensombreció—. No creo que eso te hiciera ninguna gracia, sobre todo si quieres a los niños.

Serena lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Les harías daño?

— No a propósito.

—Entonces…

—Esa no es la cuestión —Darién se pasó una mano por el pelo, impaciente—. Acudí ayer a esa absurda fiesta porque necesitaba una esposa temporal para poder conseguir mi herencia. Para serte brutalmente franco, me daba lo mismo la mujer con quién me casara mientras aceptara cumplir las condiciones necesarias.

—Eso no es ningún problema.

—Sí lo es — corrigió Darién—. Tú necesitas un marido de verdad. Un hombre capaz de dar a esos niños un hogar estable. Yo no soy el adecuado.

—Podrías serlo.

Darién negó con la cabeza.

—Te has equivocado de hombre. Esto no es ningún cuento de hadas. No hay finales felices aguardando a la vuelta de la esquina. Si me hubieras hablado claro desde el principio, si me hubieras dicho en qué consistía tu herencia, ambos nos habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas.

—Puede que esto no sea lo que esperabas inicialmente, pero…

—No se parece en nada a lo que esperaba —interrumpió Darién—. Necesito una esposa en mi casa y en mi cama por un breve periodo de tiempo. Punto. Ahí acaba todo.

—Y yo he aceptado esas condiciones.

—¿En serio? —Darién recorrió en dos zancadas la distancia que los separaba, tomó a Serena por los hombros y la puso en pie—. Quiero una mujer en mi vida durante el tiempo que sea necesario, y luego quiero que se vaya. Nada de complicaciones. Nada de arrepentimientos. Nada de futuro. Cuando llegue el momento, me iré sin mirar atrás.

Serena asintió sin apartar la mirada de él.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho.

—Pero no estabas escuchando, ¿verdad? Has tenido la cabeza en las nubes tanto tiempo que no encontrarías la tierra aunque cayeras de bruces sobre ella. Y ahora yo tengo que cargar con una esposa que cree en cuentos de hadas y con un par de niños que necesitan desesperadamente un padre.

—Eso es lo que habría preferido —admitió Serena—, pero estoy dispuesta a…

—¿A qué? ¿A seguir con tus jueguecitos cuando te lleve a mí casa? ¿Cuál es el plan ahora? ¿Tratar de convencerme durante los próximos meses para que acepte algo más permanente?

—No importa lo que yo esperara, Darién. Ahora comprendo que era un sueño absurdo. Lo haremos a tu modo.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos a mi modo. Pero solo para aclarar las cosas… oigamos la verdad —Darién tomó a Serena por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Guardaste silencio deliberadamente respecto a los niños, y lo hiciste porque sabías que habría sido demasiado arriesgado explicar su existencia antes de tener el anillo de bodas en el dedo. ¿Me he dejado algo?

La culpabilidad abrumó a Serena. Su expresión debió delatarla, porque la mirada de Darién se volvió de hielo. ¿Por qué había aceptado la condición que le puso Lita?, se preguntó con tristeza. A juzgar por la expresión de Darién, había sido un error muy costoso. Respiró profundamente.

—Sí, omití deliberadamente hablarte de Haru y de Sammy. Pero habría sido franca al respecto. Al menos, lo habría sido si no hubiera perdido ya tres prometidos a causa de esa clase de sinceridad.

—No me hablaste de los niños porque si lo hubieras hecho nunca me habría casado contigo. Luego te pusiste ese maldito camisón para tratar de seducirme, sabiendo perfectamente que habría hecho cualquier cosa para tenerte. Y después no me habría quedado más remedio que atenerme a nuestro trato. ¿No es cierto, mi dulce y pequeña virgen?

Serena negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—No. No es cierto. Dijiste que necesitabas consumar el matrimonio. Yo solo estaba…

— Sacrificándote por el bien de los niños, ¿no? — los labios de Darién se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica—. Qué noble por tu parte.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Acepté todo lo que me propusiste. Me advertiste que nuestro matrimonio sería solo temporal y acepté. Me pediste que consumáramos el matrimonio y accedí. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

—No es complicado —replicó Darién—. Imagínalo.

—Me refiero a si… ¿nuestro matrimonio sigue en pie, o no?

—No tengo muchas opciones. Si te dejo ir lo pierdo todo. Y estoy demasiado cerca de ganar como para perderlo todo —se acercó a la ventana y contempló el inhóspito paisaje unos momentos antes de volverse—. De acuerdo. Nuestro matrimonio sigue en pie. Pero no se te ocurra volver a engañarme, porque te aseguro que no te gustarán las consecuencias.

—De acuerdo —asintió Serena—. Y solo para que lo sepas, habría sido sincera contigo respecto a los chicos si me hubieras preguntado —alzó la barbilla—. Pero no lo hiciste.

Darién entrecerró los ojos, escéptico.

—Supongo que eso no lo sabremos nunca con certeza, ¿no? —sin dar opción a que Serena replicara, añadió—: ¿Y ahora qué, esposa? No puede decirse que nuestra relación haya empezado con buen pie.

Reacia, Serena le permitió cambiar de tema.

—Todo lo que te he pedido es que nos protejas de la señora Black. Darién suspiró.

— Se supone que debo librarte de tus dragones, ¿no?

— Eso es.

—Háblame de esa señora Black. ¿Quién es?

—Es la tía de los niños, la hermana de mi cuñado.

—¿Y la llamas señora Black?

—No le gustan las familiaridades —explicó Serena—. Tiene el dinero y el poder necesarios para imponer sus preferencias, y no le ha gustado nada que Mina y Yaten me nombraran tutora de los niños.

—¿Cómo murieron tu hermana y tu cuñado?

—En un accidente de coche —la expresión de Serena se volvió sombría—. Sammy estaba con ellos cuando sucedió. Desde entonces no habla… excepto con Haru.

— Pobre niño —la compasión intensificó las líneas que rodeaban la boca de Darién —. ¿Esos nombres son los originales o son apodos?

— Son apodos. Se llaman Haruca y Samuel, alias Haru y Sammy. Haru tiene ocho años y Sammy acaba de cumplir cinco. Están muy unidos.

—Ya me he fijado. Apenas se han separado más de unos centímetros. ¿Los has llevado alguna vez a un psicólogo?

Serena asintió.

—Haru parece haber mejorado bastante, pero Sammy… Aparte del trauma del accidente, creo que también teme que la señora Black vuelva a quedarse con ellos.

—¿Ya se ha quedado con ellos en otra ocasión?

— Se ocupó de ellos durante varias semanas después del accidente.

—¿Tan mala es?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que tiene buena intención… Pero tenemos nuestras diferencias. Uno de los problemas es que este año he hecho que reciban clases en casa porque no soportan estar separados. A la señora Black no le ha gustado nada. Cree que los niños estarían mejor en un colegio privado, pero ellos no quieren ir. Y yo pienso que no sería bueno para ellos en estos momentos. Además, ella es… bueno, bastante estricta.

—No es malo ser estricto.

Serena suspiró.

—Tendrías que conocerla para entender.

—Supongo que quiere la custodia de los niños.

—Sí. Tras la muerte de su hermano amenazó con llevarme a juicio para quedarse con los niños. He pasado todo el año haciendo lo posible para que eso no suceda.

—Y supongo que no ha sido fácil.

—No. Además del asunto del colegio, la situación económica es bastante complicada. Yaten y Mina dejaron el dinero de un seguro en fideicomiso para los niños —Serena hizo una mueca—. La señora Black hizo que lo congelaran, pero yo no habría querido tocar ese dinero aunque no lo hubiera hecho. Prefiero guardarlo para la educación de los niños.

—Pero mantenerlos ha resultado difícil —adivinó Darién.

—Me las he arreglado.

—Estás trabajando como una esclava y estás arruinada. ¿Eso lo resume más o menos?

—Sí —admitió—. Me temo que sí.

—Y la solución era casarte.

Serena alzó la barbilla, molesta por la sugerencia de Darién.

—La razón del matrimonio es la señora Black, no la necesidad de dinero. Si tengo un marido, ella se quedará sin base legal para exigir la custodia de los niños.

Darién permaneció un momento en silencio y luego asintió.

—De acuerdo. Si este matrimonio va a funcionar, aunque solo sea temporalmente, ambos tendremos que cumplir con nuestros compromisos. Así que, mientras dure nuestra asociación, haré lo posible para protegeros a ti y a los niños de la señora Black.

—Y yo también cumpliré con mis compromisos.

Darién tomó el rostro de Serena entres sus encallecidas manos.

—Esto no es lo que tenía planeado. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Darién… —susurró Serena.

La risa de Darién surgió casi como un gemido.

—Lo sé, elfo. Lo sé. Yo tampoco lo comprendo —inclinó la cabeza y la besó en el cuello.

Serena cerró los ojos. Darién aún no se había abrochado la camisa y ella apoyó las manos en su pecho. Acariciar su musculatura era una sensación deliciosa…

—Me vuelves loco.

Darién introdujo las manos bajo la blusa de Serena y las deslizó hacia arriba hasta abarcar sus pechos.

—Darién…

—No te opongas. Ahora no.

—No podemos —la objeción sonó poco convincente incluso a oídos de Serena—. Lita y los niños están esperando.

—Olvida a Lita —replicó Darién, con la mirada encendida por el deseo—. Ahora mismo estoy pensando en algo mucho más interesante.

A continuación cubrió la boca de Serena con la suya y todo pensamiento acabó. El deseo floreció en ella con asombrosa velocidad. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera tan unida a un hombre al que apenas conocía hacía unas horas?

—Nunca había visto a una mujer de formas tan perfectas —el cálido aliento de Darién se fundió con el de ella—. De no ser por esos niños, podríamos disfrutar mucho del tiempo que vamos a estar juntos.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para destrozar todas las ilusiones de Serena y para dejar muy claro lo equivocada que estaba respecto a su relación con Darién.

—Di que no has hablado en serio —susurró, angustiada.

Darién tardó unos momentos en captar la tristeza de su voz, en darse cuenta de que ya no era una participante activa en la relación amorosa que estaban iniciando. Sus músculos se tensaron mientras luchaba por controlar su deseo. Respiró profundamente y se apartó de ella.

—¿Qué?

—Tu comentario sobre los niños… Di que no hablabas en serio.

—¿Quieres que mienta? —preguntó él con aspereza—. ¿Quieres que diga que estoy encantado de cargar con una esposa y unos niños que nunca había planeado tener? Lo siento, pero no pienso poner buena cara ante una fea verdad. Te deseo. De eso no hay duda. Pero habría sido mucho más feliz si todo esto no hubiera supuesto ningún compromiso.

Serena se apartó de él y tiró del borde de su blusa hacia abajo.

—Todo tiene un precio —dijo, tensa.

—Lo sé muy bien —las palabras de Darién surgieron cargadas de significado—. Pero tú no me has hablado del precio hasta que ya ha sido demasiado tarde como para echarse atrás.

—¿O nunca habrías hecho la compra?

Darién no contestó. Cruzó la habitación para recoger su bolsa de viaje y su sombrero Stetson.

—¿Estás lista para salir? Parece que aquí ya hemos acabado.

Serena no se molestó en discutir. Tomó su bolsa y asintió.

—Estoy lista —dijo, y lo siguió hasta la puerta—. Aunque todavía no me has dicho a dónde vamos.

—A Texas, como tu amiga ha adivinado. En concreto, a un lugar llamado Shields. Tengo un rancho allí.

Serena lo miró, maravillada.

—¡Un rancho! —era casi demasiado bueno como para ser cierto—. Qué lugar más maravilloso para criar a unos niños.

La expresión de Darién se ensombreció.

—Supongo que tendré que creerte. Yo me crié en la ciudad —abrió la puerta, dispuesto a salir, pero antes de hacerlo miró a Serena por encima del hombro y dijo—. Una advertencia, esposa. Haré lo necesario para que este matrimonio te resulte lo más agradable que sea posible, pero no esperes que te dé lo que no tengo.

—¿Te refieres al amor?

—El amor es una ilusión —replicó Darién con frialdad, pero su voz se cargó de tensión cuando añadió—. Las ilusiones son algo extraño; por mucho que uno se esfuerce no hay modo de conseguir que se hagan realidad. Intentarlo solo te lleva a la frustración y al dolor.

Y con aquello salió de la habitación.


	7. capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

Volaron a Texas aquel mismo día. Darién tenía un todoterreno esperando en Shields cuando llegaron.

—Todo el mundo a la parte delantera —dijo, y miró a Serena—. Iremos un poco apretados, pero es más seguro que poner a los chicos atrás con el equipaje —metió las tres pequeñas maletas de Serena y los niños en la parte trasera.

Serena contuvo el aliento, preocupada por Sammy. Este aún tenía problemas para meterse en los coches, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría con el todoterreno.

Para su alivio, el niño entró en el vehículo sin ninguna prevención. Al parecer, aquella clase de vehículo no despertaba en él los mismos temores que los coches.

Darién se volvió a mirarla y alzó una ceja con gesto interrogante.

—¿Qué te sucede? —murmuró.

Serena lo miró, sorprendida.

—No se te pasa nada por alto, ¿no?

Darién sonrió con ironía.

—Depende de lo distraído que esté. ¿Le sucede algo a Sammy?

—No suelen gustarle los coches. Lo… distraen. Darién no pareció sorprendido por su comentario.

—No hay problema. No tengo coche —ayudó a Serena a entrar en el vehículo—. Y ya que el todoterreno no le provoca la misma reacción, dejaré que lo utilices mientras estés aquí.

Serena asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—¿Y tú?

—Tengo un viejo jeep que puedo usar entretanto. Y siempre está mi caballo —Darién rodeó el vehículo y ocupó su asiento tras el volante—. ¿Todo el mundo listo? ¿Os habéis puesto el cinturón de seguridad?

—Estamos listos, tío Darién —contestó Haru—. ¿Dónde está tu rancho? Sammy quiere saberlo.

—No muy lejos. Tardaremos una media hora en llegar.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando empezaron las preguntas de los niños, preguntas a las que Darién contestó sencilla y directamente. A pesar de su enfado por haber tenido que «adquirir» una familia completa, había sido muy amable con los niños durante el vuelo.

Era evidente que los chiquillos habían desarrollado un caso grave de adoración, cosa que preocupaba a Serena. Aunque Darién encajaba perfectamente en el papel de héroe, no estaría en sus vidas durante mucho tiempo. Suspiró. Había hecho todo lo posible por explicar a los niños que su nuevo tío era solo temporal en la familia. Pero sospechaba que no la habían creído. ¿Y por qué iban a hacerlo, si ni ella misma lo creía?

Veinte minutos después pasaron por un pequeño pueblo.

—Esto es Shields —explicó Darién, con evidente desgana.

Serena miró a su alrededor y decidió que era un pueblo con mucho carácter. Era pequeño y atractivo, estaba lleno de tiendas cuyas fachadas estaban perfectamente cuidadas, y en su mayoría adornadas con flores. Las construcciones modernas se alternaban con las antiguas, creando un ambiente bastante incongruente, pero también curioso.

—¿Esto es Shields? —preguntó, encantada—. Es un pueblo precioso.

—Evítalo —advirtió Darién—. Hay un pueblo más grande a unos cuarenta kilómetros al sur del rancho. Se llama Two Forks, y tiene todo lo que puedas necesitar. Puedes ir allí cuando te entren ganas de explorar.

—Y pudiendo venir a Shields, ¿por qué iba a querer ir a Two Forks?

—Porque yo lo digo.

Y al parecer, con aquello terminaba la discusión. Serena frunció el ceño. Darién iba a tener que olvidar aquella actitud autocrática cuanto antes. Había sido muy tolerante con él porque sabía que al casarse con ella había tenido que asumir mucho más de lo que tenía planeado, pero eso no significaba que fuera a seguirle la corriente cada vez que ladrara una orden.

—¿Es ese? —preguntó Haru en aquel momento. Se inclinó hacia delante para mirar por la ventanilla—. ¿Es ese tu rancho?

—Sí, ese es. Bienvenidos al rancho Lost Trail —Darién dedicó a Serena una rápida y críptica mirada—. Sé que necesita algunos arreglos…

—A mí me parece maravilloso —dijo ella.

—Mira, Sammy —dijo Haru señalando—. Hay establos y todo. ¿Tienes caballos, tío Darién? ¿Y vacas y cerdos?

—No hay cerdos. Es un rancho, no una granja. Pero hay muchas vacas y caballos.

Giró en un largo sendero de tierra que dividía en dos una interminable extensión de pastos y aparcó frente a la casa del rancho. Los chicos saltaron del coche y subieron las escaleras del porche mientras Darién descargaba el equipaje. Serena los siguió, maravillada de su buena suerte.

—¡Incluso tiene una planta de arriba! —informó Haru a su hermano—. ¡Vamos! —tomó a Sammy de la mano y entró en el oscuro interior.

Darién pasó tras ellos y luego se volvió hacia Serena. Su actitud revelaba con claridad que no le gustaba tenerla allí. Dando un pequeño suspiro, ella entró en la casa y miró a su alrededor. El sol de la tarde los siguió a través de la puerta abierta y resaltó con crueldad el deteriorado suelo de pino y el papel de las paredes, sucio y medio despegado en muchos rincones. Innumerables telarañas colgaban de los rincones del techo, y todo parecía cubierto de polvo. El mobiliario también estaba en un estado deplorable.

—Sé que está hecha un desastre… —murmuró Darién.

—Es preciosa —replicó Serena en voz baja, viendo únicamente las posibilidades que tenía—. Solo necesita un poco de cariño para recuperarse.

—Es un montón de basura. Acabo de trasladarme y no he tenido tiempo de…

—Mira el tamaño de las habitaciones. Comparada con el lugar en el que he estado viviendo, es un palacio —Serena ladeó la cabeza—. Y los techos son tan altos… ¿Dónde está la cocina?

Darién señaló hacia su derecha.

Serena entró y examinó los armarios.

—Hay montones de comida. ¿Trapos?

—En esa habitación —Darién permaneció en medio de la cocina, mirando a su alrededor con expresión de desagrado—. Puedo contratar a alguien para que venga a limpiar un poco.

—¡Incluso tienes lavadora y secadora! No puedo creerlo —Serena prácticamente se puso a bailar—. ¿Y eso es una cocina de carbón? Nunca había visto una. ¿Cómo funciona?

—Es una cocina de leña. Pero preferiría que no la usaras demasiado. Compraré un microondas para que puedas cocinar.

—Oh, Darién. Esto es maravilloso. Con un poco de trabajo dejaré la casa irreconocible.

—No me he casado contigo para conseguir una criada —dijo Darién, con más aspereza de la que pretendía.

Serena no dejó de sonreír.

—Sé por qué te has casado conmigo —dijo, y rodeó el cuello de Darién con los brazos—. Dejar la casa limpia será mi forma de darte las gracias. No podría haber pedido un hogar más perfecto.

Darién murmuró algo entre dientes y se apartó de ella.

—No hace falta que actúes para mí. Sé el aspecto que tiene este lugar. Me asombra que no hayas salido corriendo nada más verlo —su boca se tensó—. Pero, a fin de cuentas, ¿a donde ibas a ir?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea. Pero, afortunadamente, eso no es problema —miró a Darién con una expresión tan inocente como la de un recién nacido—. No podrías haberme dado nada mejor que esto.

Sintiéndose como un completo canalla, Darién se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Voy a salir —dijo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo volverás?

—No lo sé.

—Bueno… mientras estás fuera iré al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas.

—¡No! —Darién apretó los puños para controlarse—. Me refiero a que puedes comprar lo que necesites en el supermercado de Two Forks. Cuando llegues al final del sendero, tuerce a la izquierda.

—De acuerdo.

Darién se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¿Por qué no echas un vistazo y haces una lista de lo que necesitas? —preguntó con aspereza—. Si te encuentras con algún problema, Artemis puede echarte una mano. Debe estar por ahí.

—¿Artemis?

—Mi capataz. Es pequeño y lleva un gran sombrero. Escupe mucho. Es imposible confundirlo.

Serena sonrió.

—Parece todo un carácter.

—Lo es —incapaz de contenerse, Darién tomó a Serena en brazos y la besó con inconfundible desesperación—. No deberías haberte casado conmigo —murmuró cuando la soltó—. Vivirás para lamentarlo. Te lo garantizo.

—Lo único que lamentaré será tener que irme. Darién cerró los ojos.

—Pero te irás —dijo, en tono inflexible.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

—No, no la tienes —contestó Darién, y salió de la casa.

—Oh, oh —murmuró Serena mientras tomaba el volante y miraba sus pies.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Haru. Sammy señaló los pedales del vehículo. Haru frunció el ceño.

—Hay tres —miró a su tía, preocupado—. ¿Sabes cómo conducir un coche con tres pedales?

Serena suspiró.

—Solo teóricamente —se mordió el labio—. Tal vez deberíamos esperar a que regresara Darién. No creo que pueda llegar hasta Two Forks por mi cuenta.

—¿Por qué no vamos a Shields? —preguntó Haru—. Está más cerca. Además, yo puedo ayudarte. Antes he visto cómo conducía tío Darién el todo terreno, y papá también tenía un coche con tres pedales.

—De acuerdo —dijo Serena, con tanto optimismo como pudo—. Vamos allá.

Pisó el embrague y encendió el motor sin problemas. Pero en cuanto levantó el pie del embrague el motor se caló.

—Tienes que pisar el acelerador a la vez que sueltas el otro pedal muy despacio —dijo Haru.

Con un suspiro, Serena volvió a intentarlo y logró mantener el todo terreno en marcha el tiempo suficiente como para girar y salir al sendero.

—¡Mueve la palanca de los cambios! —exclamó Haru.

Serena obedeció. El todo terreno dio unos fuertes tirones y volvió a detenerse.

—Estás mejorando —mintió Haru sin demasiada convicción.

Serena volvió a poner el vehículo en marcha. Tras cuatro parones más, alcanzaron las afueras del pueblo. El todo terreno se caló una vez más ante el mercado y, decidiendo que ya había tentado lo suficiente su suerte, optó por aparcarlo allí mismo.

—Ya está —dijo, sin disimular su alivio—. Pero hay un pequeño problema.

—¿Qué problema? —preguntó Haru.

—No sé cómo dar marcha atrás. Puede que tengamos que quedarnos aquí un buen rato —animándose a sí misma, añadió—: Entretanto, vamos a buscar el supermercado. ¡Tenemos muchas cosas que comprar!

Darién volvió la espalda a la ventana desde la que se veía el exterior del mercado y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No va a funcionar, Andrew. Este matrimonio es un completo desastre.

El abogado lo miró con expresión preocupada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tu mujer no ha querido firmar el acuerdo prenupcial?

— Sí, lo ha firmado.

—¿Sabe que el matrimonio es temporal? ¿Va a crearte problemas cuando llegue el momento de divorciaros?

— Está de acuerdo con el divorcio, y no creará problemas.

—¿Y respecto a su testimonio ante el juez en relación a la consumación del matrimonio?

—Tampoco hay problema en eso. Serena hará lo que le pida.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Por lo que dices, has conseguido una esposa perfecta.

—Es… agradable.

—Eso sí es un problema.

—No necesito tu sarcasmo, Furuhata —gruñó Darién—. Hablo en serio. Estoy metido en un buen lío.

—¿Por qué? Querías una mujer normal y corriente, práctica y sensata, que estuviera de acuerdo en un matrimonio temporal, y eso es lo que has conseguido, ¿no?

Darién frunció el ceño.

—No es exactamente normal y corriente —admitió.

—¿No? ¿Es bonita? ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama? ¿Serena?

—Serena Tsukino. Y es… —preciosa. Guapa. Dulce. Inocente.

—¿Práctica?

Darién no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Sospecho que no. Decidida. Fantasiosa. Adorable. Soñadora.

—Pero supongo que al menos es sensata.

«Cuando no tiene la cabeza en las nubes», pensó Darién, cosa que no ocurría demasiado a menudo.

—Es difícil de describir. Andrew no se molestó en ocultar su confusión.

—Inténtalo de todos modos.

—Ella es…

—Un momento, chicos. Tenemos un problema — Serena abrió su bolso y contó los últimos dólares que le quedaban—. Quince. Con esto no vamos a poder comprar casi nada.

—¿No tienes cheques? —preguntó Haru.

—Cancelé mi cuenta en el banco. Pero tal vez… —Serena tomó a los niños de la mano y se encaminó hacia la parte delantera de la tienda—. Disculpa —dijo a la mujer que se hallaba tras la caja registradora—. ¿Está la dueña?

—Estás hablando con ella, querida. Me llamo Amy Mizuno. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Soy Serena Chiba, y estos son mis sobrinos, Haru y Sammy. Acabamos de trasladarnos a Shields y he venido a comprar mientras mi marido…

—¿Has dicho Chiba?

—Sí —Serena sonrió, encantada—. ¿Conoces a Darién?

—¿Pelo negro, corazón de piedra y ojos de diablo? Claro que lo conozco.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Creo que lo confundes con algún otro. Darién tiene el pelo negro, pero es el hombre más agradable del mundo. Y sus ojos tienen el tono zafiro más bonito que he visto en mi vida.

Amy la miró, incrédula.

—No hay duda de que alguna de las dos está confundida. ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?

— Serena Chiba.

—Y eres la… — Amy parecía tener dificultades para decir la palabra.

—La esposa de Darién. Sí. Acabamos de casarnos. La dueña de la tienda la miró con suspicacia.

—¿Tienes alguna prueba de eso?

—Creo que sí —Serena buscó en su bolso el sobre que le habían dado al casarse.

—Richard, ven aquí y escucha esto —dijo Amy—. Darién se ha buscado una esposa —movió la cabeza asombrada mientras un hombre alto de pelo gris se acercaba a la caja—. Y Seiya decía que no le iba a dar tiempo. Se va a poner bueno…

Serena encontró el certificado y se lo entregó a Amy, consciente de que un grupo de curiosos comenzaban a rodear la caja.

—No es un documento legal —explicó—, y se supone que no debo utilizarlo como tal, pero…

—Cualquier mujer lo suficientemente valiente como para echar el lazo a Darién Chiba merece un marco para ese trozo de papel, sea legal o no, cariño. Considéralo un regalo de boda de mi parte y de Richard.

Serena sonrió.

—Muchas gracias. Eres muy amable. Pero sigo teniendo un pequeño problema.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

—Solo llevo quince dólares, y me preguntaba…

—Cargaremos las compras en la cuenta de Darién. No hay problema —Amy le dedicó un guiño—. A fin de cuentas, sabremos dónde encontrarte cuando llegue la factura a fin de mes. Ese rancho Shields es una maravilla, ¿verdad?

—¿Disculpa? —Serena miró a la mujer, desconcertada.

— El rancho Shields. La casa en la que estás viviendo.

—Oh, supongo que te refieres al Lost Trail. A los chicos y a mí nos encanta.

Amy miró a Serena con extrañeza.

—¿Os alojáis en la vieja casa de Darién?

Un murmullo recorrió el grupo de curiosos.

—No hay duda de que necesita un buen repaso, pero enseguida dejaremos la casa en perfecto estado — aseguró Serena.

—No lo dudo, cariño —Amy movió la cabeza y murmuró—. Ese Darién Chiba es un caso.

Serena rió.

—Lo es, ¿verdad?

—Ella es… distinta —dijo Darién, finalmente.

—¿Y eso es un problema? —preguntó Andrew, que aún no había conseguido averiguar qué era lo que inquietaba a su amigo—. No comprendo. ¿No le ha gustado el rancho Shields?

—No lo sé. Estamos viviendo en la casa del Lost Trail.

Andrew se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿La has llevado a ese desastre de lugar? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? No me extraña que esté disgustada. Llévala a la casa de Shields, verás que pronto se anima.

—Serena no está disgustada —dijo—. De hecho, le gusta el Lost Trail. Le encanta vivir en una casa en lugar de en un apartamento. Incluso va a limpiarla para mí.

—¿Qué?

—Aunque no pienso permitírselo, por supuesto —añadió Darién, a la defensiva—. Y eso me recuerda que debo buscar a alguien para que se ocupe de dejar la casa en condiciones. ¿Puedes recomendarme a alguien?

Andrew frunció el ceño, confundido.

—A ver si me aclaro. Esa mujer no te gusta, ¿no?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Pero no estás enamorado de ella.

—No.

—¿Y ella está encantada de vivir en ese chiquero que tú llamas casa? ¿Incluso estaría dispuesta a limpiarla para ti?

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que el lugar en que vivía antes no era demasiado espacioso —pensó en sus manos endurecidas por el trabajo—. Y no le asusta el trabajo duro.

—¿Y no está mal?

—Es preciosa —admitió Darién.

—¡La quiero!

—¿Qué?

—Después de que os divorciéis, por supuesto. Parece un sueño hecho realidad.

—Vete al diablo, Furuhata —espetó Darién, y se volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Serena se presentó a sí misma y a los niños y estrechó la mano de otro habitante de Shields.

—Este debe ser el pueblo más amistoso del mundo —dijo, maravillada, mientras empujaba el carrito por el pasillo del supermercado.

—Y está lleno de gente —observó Haru a la vez que esquivaba a otro cliente.

—Supongo que no les apetecía conducir hasta Two Forks más que a nosotros.

—¿Y por qué viene a estrecharnos la mano todo el mundo? Nadie hacía eso cuando íbamos de compras en Maryland.

—Supongo que así es como se hacen las cosas en Texas —Serena se detuvo junto al tablón de anuncios local—. Hay una feria artesanal de caridad el próximo fin de semana. Me pregunto si Darién habrá donado algo. Yo podría preparar alguna tarta si no lo ha hecho.

Sammy tiró de su brazo y Haru dijo:

—Sammy quiere que prepares unas galletas en lugar de una tarta. Así podremos ayudarte.

—Te refieres a que podréis ayudarme a comerlas —dijo Serena y rió—. Bueno, trae un par de bolsas de trocitos de chocolates y otra de nueces. Están en esa estantería. De hecho, trae más. El Día de Acción de Gracias se acerca y eso significa que habrá que cocinar mucho. Pero lo primero es limpiar la casa, ¿de acuerdo? Se lo he prometido a Darién.

Darién trató de ignorar la retahíla de preguntas de Andrew mientras miraba por la ventana del despacho. Se fijó en un todo terreno negro aparcado al otro lado de la calle que le resultó familiar. De pronto comprendió por qué le resultaba familiar; ¡era su todoterreno!

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó—. ¡Me ha mentido! Esa maldita mujer había prometido ir a Two Forks y era mentira. Voy a estrangularla. ¡Juro que lo haré!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha hecho? —preguntó Andrew.

—Está aquí. En el pueblo.

—¿Y?

—¡Le dije que si quería comprar algo fuera a Two Forks y me ha desobedecido deliberadamente!

Andrew sonrió.

—No puedo esperar a conocer a tu esposa. Está empezando a gustarme de verdad.

—Vete al diablo, Furuhata —Darién se puso el sombrero y se encaminó hacia la puerta—. Terminaré contigo más tarde. Ahora mismo voy a buscar a mi mujer antes de que se meta en algún lío. Aunque, conociéndola, seguro que llego tarde.

—Espera un momento, Darién. ¿Y el testamento de tu abuelo? Debemos acordar una fecha para ir al juzgado. Serena tiene que…

Darién se detuvo en seco y volvió a entrar en el despacho.

—He cambiado de opinión. No quiero que mi esposa tenga que declarar en público sobre nuestra noche de bodas —no estaba dispuesto a alimentar de aquel modo los cotilleos en Shields. No podía hacerle eso a Serena… ni a sí mismo—. Haz que el juez Kumada y Seiya acepten un encuentro más privado. Una cena, o algo parecido, de manera que podamos hablar de ello desenfadadamente.

—¿Una cena? —repitió el abogado, incrédulo—. ¿Y cuál es el plan? ¿Que tu esposa sirva el primer plato y comente, «Oh, por cierto, Darién y yo lo hicimos en nuestra noche de bodas»?

Darién frunció el ceño.

—No pienso permitir que Serena se humille de ningún modo, ¿comprendido? ¿No podría limitarse el juez a preguntarle qué tal fue nuestra noche de bodas? Ella podría decirle que fue estupenda y así acabará la historia.

—¿Y lo fue? Magnífica, quiero decir.

Darién se puso rojo de rabia.

—Si no fueras mi abogado, te arrancaría los dientes de un puñetazo.

—Pues menos mal que soy tu abogado. Espera un momento. Quiero hacerte una última pregunta antes de que te vayas.

—¿Qué?

—Estamos hablando de tu esposa temporal, ¿no? ¿De la que se irá cuando queden resueltos los términos del testamento? ¿De la que no estás enamorado?

—Eso son tres preguntas, Furuhata, y ninguna es asunto tuyo. Tú limítate a organizar esa cena, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, pero tú tendrás que hablar con Serena y explicarle lo que se espera de ella.

—Eso haré.

«Tal vez», pensó Darién.

O tal vez organizaría las cosas para que el juez hiciera algunas preguntas sutiles mientras tomaban el café. Salió del edificio pensando en el asunto. Serena no tendría por qué enterarse del verdadero propósito que habría tras aquella reunión. Él podría mantenerlo en secreto. Solo tendría que advertir a Serena de que el juez era un viejo entrometido y que debía seguirle la corriente. Si lo planeaba con cuidado el plan podría funcionar.

Movió la cabeza, asqueado.

El idealismo de Serena debía estar desvaneciéndose. De lo contrario, ¿por qué estaba asumiendo él el papel de su protector personal? ¿Cuándo aprendería? Él era el malo de la película, no el héroe.

Tras firmar la nota de la compra, Serena se despidió animadamente de Amy y empujó el carrito hacia la salida. Antes de llegar a esta, un hombre se plantó ante ella, bloqueándole el paso.

—Corre el rumor de que te has casado con Darién —dijo a modo de saludo—. ¿Es cierto?

—Si te refieres a Darién Chiba, sí, soy su esposa —contestó, y le ofreció la mano—. Me llamo Serena.

Al ver que el hombre ignoraba su mano, la dejó caer.

—Darién solo se ha casado contigo para echar mano a mi herencia —dijo él, mirándola con expresión beligerante.

Serena alzó una ceja, sorprendida.

—¿Tu herencia?

—Seiya, por favor —murmuró una mujer de expresión triste tras el hombre a la vez que tiraba de su brazo—. No hagas una escena.

Él hizo caso omiso.

—Soy Seiya Shields y esa tierra tras la que va me pertenece.

—Esa tierra… ¿es su herencia?

— Solo si se casa y consuma el matrimonio. Serena rió.

—En ese caso, no hay ningún problema.

Su comentario solo sirvió para enfurecer aún más a Seiya, que apretó los puños y dio un paso hacia ella.

—No debes conocerlo muy bien, o no dirías eso. Serena alzó la barbilla. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar.

—Conozco a Darién bastante bien y…

—Entonces conocerás las condiciones del testamento de su abuelo —espetó él—. Supongo que sabrás que solo se ha casado contigo para conseguir mi tierra.

—Su tierra — corrigió Serena con una sonrisa radiante—. Y por supuesto que sé por qué se ha casado conmigo. Darién no es solo un hombre honrado; también es el marido más dulce, amable y generoso que una mujer podría tener. Si no fuera por él no podría conservar a mis sobrinos —Serena pasó los brazos por los hombros de Haru y Sammy—. Por lo que a mí se refiere, es un ángel.

Seiya abrió y cerró la boca mientras trataba de digerir aquel análisis del carácter de Darién.

—No hay duda de que te tiene engatusada —dijo, finalmente—. No sé si apiadarme o felicitarte. Pero te advierto algo: a Darién le dais lo mismo tú y esos niños. Para él tú no eres más que un medio para conseguir un fin. En cuanto consiga lo que quiere, os pondrá de patitas en la calle.

—Seiya, por favor —insistió la mujer—. Déjala en paz.

—Calla, Kakyuu. Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Alguien debe ponerle al tanto sobre Darién, explicarle que es una serpiente asquerosa antes de que les haga daño.

—Tío Darién no es una serpiente. Y nunca nos haría daño. ¡Nos quiere! —exclamó Haru, rojo de indignación—. ¡No digas nada malo de él o te doy una patada!

Serena apretó el hombro de su sobrino.

—Tranquilo, corazón. El señor Shields no conoce a Darién como nosotros —lanzó una mirada iracunda a Seiya—. Estás muy equivocado. Mi marido es un hombre honorable, y uno de estos días te lo demostrará. Entretanto, no se te ocurra volver a hablarnos mal de él, o lo lamentarás. Y ahora, apártate. Tenemos que irnos —Serena empujó el carrito en dirección a Seiya, decidida a pasar por encima de sus pies si no se apartaba.

Con un exagerado movimiento de su brazo, Seiya se apartó.

—No quiero entretenerte —dijo, mientras Serena y los niños pasaban junto a él—, pero, solo por curiosidad… ¿cuánto te está pagando para que te metas en su cama? Supongo que una auténtica fortuna.

Un grito ahogado recorrió la tienda y Serena sintió que su propio enfado se disparaba. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con la furia que estalló en el rostro del hombre que se hallaba apoyado en silencio contra el quicio de la puerta del supermercado.


	8. capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

Darién se irguió.

—Veo que has conocido a mi esposa, Shields —dijo, y el tono de su voz resultó especialmente aterrador debido al control mortal con que habló.

—¡Chiba! Yo… —Seiya palideció.

Darién se acercó lo suficiente como para arrinconarlo contra la pared.

—Vuelve a hablar con ella sin mi permiso y te aseguro que romperé todos los huesos de tu cara de niño bonito. ¿Entendido?

—Escucha, Darién… solo estaba…

—No he escuchado tu respuesta —Darién sujetó a Seiya por el cuello de la camisa—. ¿Has entendido, primo? No hables con ella. No la mires.

La frente de Seiya se cubrió de sudor a la vez que asentía. Darién lo soltó.

—Buena respuesta. Porque si vuelves a entrometerte en mis asuntos, lo pagarás muy caro. Te lo aseguro —miró a Serena y señaló la puerta del supermercado con un movimiento de la cabeza—. Sal.

Sin decir nada, Serena obedeció. Haru la siguió y sacó la lengua a Seiya al pasar a su lado. Para no ser menos, Sammy se acercó a él y le dio una patada en la espinilla antes de salir corriendo tras su hermano.

Darién recorrió con la mirada a los curiosos que se habían reunido. No le sorprendió que pocos se atrevieran a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Quiero que quede claro que yo protejo a los míos —dijo en voz alta.

—Nadie lo duda —replicó Amy en tono irónico—. Pero no hace falta que te preocupes por Serena. Ha causado una gran impresión durante el poco rato que ha estado aquí.

—Me alegra oírlo —al fijarse por primera vez en la esposa de Seiya, se llevó una mano al ala del sombrero—. Siempre es un placer verte, Kakyuu.

—Maldito seas. Chiba. Déjala en paz o te parto la cara —espetó Seiya, que parecía haber recuperado en parte su aplomo—. Ahora tienes tu propia esposa, ¿recuerdas? No necesitas la mía.

—Por primera vez en tu vida tienes razón, Shields. Ahora tengo una esposa —miró por encima del hombro el elegante balanceo del trasero de Serena, que en ese momento desaparecía por la puerta—. Nuestra conversación puede esperar. Ella no.

A continuación se encaminó hacia la salida y alcanzó a Serena cuando ya estaba junto al todoterreno.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó mientras le ayudaba a descargar las bolsas—. Creía que te había dicho que fueras a Two Forks a hacer la compra.

—Two Forks está demasiado lejos. He pensado que no podría lograrlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es un coche con tres pedales —explicó Haru—. He tratado de ayudar, pero a la tía no se le da muy bien.

—Tres pedales… —Darién comprendió de pronto—. ¿No sabes conducir un coche automático?

—En teoría sí. Pero no se me da demasiado bien la parte práctica —confesó Serena.

Darién reprimió las numerosas respuestas que se le ocurrieron.

—Entra en el coche —dijo—. Yo te seguiré hasta casa.

Sammy suspiró.

Haru miró a lo alto y gimió.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —preguntó Darién, exasperado.

—No sé meter la marcha atrás —explicó Serena.

—¿Que no…? —Darién reprimió una maldición—. Pero sabes ir hacia delante, ¿no?

— He llegado hasta aquí.

—¿Y crees que podrás volver al rancho?

—Creo que sí.

Darién abrió la puerta del todoterreno.

—Quedaos en la acera. Yo sacaré el coche. Haru tiró del brazo de Serena.

—Tío Darién vuelve a sonar raro. Como cuando estaba en la tienda.

—Creo que eso significa que está molesto —susurró Serena.

—No estoy «molesto» —dijo Darién—. Estoy lo suficientemente enfadado como para escupir clavos. Y ahora id a la acera como os he dicho.

Serena y los niños obedecieron en silencio. Darién sacó el todoterreno y lo dejó en marcha en medio de la calle.

—Ya puedes continuar —dijo a Serena—. Yo os sigo en el jeep.

Quince minutos y unas cuantas paradas más tarde tomaban el sendero que llevaba a Lost Trail. Darién suspiró. Tenía la horrible sensación de que aquel era solo el comienzo de sus tribulaciones con su adorable esposa. Desafortunadamente, le costaba mucho irritarse seriamente con ella… sobre todo después de la encendida defensa que había hecho de él en el supermercado.

Artemis salió del establo a recibirlos mientras aparcaban. Miró a Serena y a los niños con inquietud.

—¿Es ella? —preguntó, asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla abierta del jeep que conducía Darién—. ¿De dónde han salido los niños? No recuerdo que dijeras nada sobre unos niños.

—Ya te he dicho que mi esposa es una mujer llena de sorpresas. Los niños son solo una de ellas. Ven y te los presento.

—No es necesario. En cualquier otro momento. La próxima semana. El próximo mes. O mejor aún, cuando estén haciendo el equipaje para marcharse.

Darién negó con la cabeza.

—Ni hablar. Vas a conocerlos ahora. Así podrás vigilar a los niños mientras yo enseño a Serena a utilizar el pedal del embrague.

—No soy ningún canguro —protestó Artemis.

—¿No? Pues tampoco eres un capataz demasiado bueno, pero hasta ahora no he visto que eso te impida cobrar tu salario. Cierra la boca y ven conmigo —un repentino pensamiento cruzó la mente de Darién y miró a Artemis con gesto de advertencia—. Y no se te ocurra escupir delante de ella.

Serena apartó la vista de la interminable llanura por la que circulaban y miró a Darién.

—Te agradezco mucho que me estés enseñando a conducir el todoterreno.

—Deberías haber esperado a que viniera antes de animarte a conducirlo. Podrías haber causado un accidente.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre ellos. Serena hizo girar en su dedo el anillo de bodas, tratando de pensar algo que decir.

—La gente de Shields es muy agradable, y la tienda de Amy estaba abarrotada. Supongo que querías que fuera a Two Forks porque allí hay menos gente, ¿no?

—No. La tienda de Amy estaba así de abarrotada porque había corrido el rumor de que la mujer de Darién Chiba estaba comprando en ella. Todos sentían curiosidad por conocer a la mujer que había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptarme —la mandíbula de Darién se tensó cuando añadió—. Quería que fueras a Two Forks para evitar a toda esa gente tan agradable y curiosa. Y sobre todo, quería que evitaras a Seiya.

—Excepto por él, Shields me ha parecido un pueblo muy agradable. Creo que he conocido a casi todo el mundo —miró a Darién de reojo—. Me pregunto por qué le he caído tan mal a Seiya.

—Creo que él te lo ha explicado con claridad.

—¿Entonces no ha mentido sobre lo de la herencia?

—No.

—Debes haber estado en la puerta del supermercado bastante tiempo como para haber oído todo eso.

—Lo suficiente.

—Darién…

Él apretó las manos alrededor del volante.

—Aunque él niega el parentesco, Seiya es mi primo, un primo lejano, pero primo a fin de cuentas.

—¿Por qué?

Darién suspiró.

—¿Porqué qué?

—¿Por qué niega la relación?

—Porque mi padre, Weston Shields tercero, no estaba casado con mi madre. Nuestra conexión es accidental, no legítima, y Seiya no puede soportarlo. La sangre de los Shields corre por mis venas, pero según la ley no soy uno de ellos.

—Pero ese no es el único motivo por el que está resentido contigo, ¿no? —adivinó Serena.

—No. Su enfado se multiplicó cuando mi abuelo me dejó el rancho en su testamento… con una pequeña condición.

—¿Que te casaras?

—Exacto.

—¿Y si no te hubieras casado?

—El rancho habría sido para Seiya.

—¿Pero por qué estipuló tu abuelo una condición tan extraña? ¿Por qué quería que te casaras?

—Porque era un viejo entrometido que quería tener nietos.

—Pero…

—Esta conversación ha acabado —Darién detuvo el vehículo junto a un álamo—. Ahora conduce tú.

Serena decidió ser prudente y dejar el tema de momento.

—¿No nos cruzaremos con ningún otro vehículo?

—Eso no lo sé con certeza, pero será mucho más seguro enseñarte aquí que en la carretera que lleva a Shields, desde luego.

—¿Tratando de mitigar los daños? —preguntó Serena en tono irónico.

— Más vale que alguien lo haga. Mi seguro no da para tanto. ¿Lista?

Para sorpresa de Serena, en lugar de bajar del vehículo, Darién se arrimó a ella y un segundo después la tenía sobre su regazo.

—No es que quiera protestar —dijo—, pero creía que me ibas a enseñar a conducir utilizando las marchas.

—Y eso voy a hacer.

—Puede que me cueste un poco aprender en esta posición —Serena sonrió.

—No tienes ni idea. Esta es la mejor forma de aprender.

—Pero desde aquí no alcanzo el embrague.

—No hace falta que lo alcances. Ya sabes dónde están todas las partes. Lo que tienes que aprender es cómo funcionan en conjunto.

—Seguimos hablando de conducir, ¿no? —preguntó Serena con voz involuntariamente ronca.

Darién alzó una ceja.

—¿De qué otra cosa íbamos a estar hablando? Serena no tenía intención de contestar aquella pregunta.

—Tal vez deberíamos empezar —murmuró.

—Bien. Hablemos sobre la primera marcha —Darién acomodó a Serena sobre su regazo antes de continuar—. La primera marcha es por la que se empieza. Es como… como un primer beso.

—Como un beso.

—Como un primer beso —corrigió Darién. Serena ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia?

—Claro que sí. Si uno es listo y quiere que todo vaya bien desde el principio, se toma el primer beso con calma, despacio, con suavidad. Así —Darién acarició los labios de Serena con los suyos, delicadamente, tanteándolos.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Despacio, con suavidad —logró repetir.

—Eso es. Si empiezas así, podrás meter la marcha sin encontrar ninguna resistencia —Darién penetró con la lengua en la boca de Serena y acarició su aterciopelado interior—. ¿Lo ves?

Ella gimió.

—Creo que sí. ¿Pero por qué no nos aseguramos y vuelves a enseñarme cómo se hace?

Darién no necesitó que lo animara dos veces para insistir en las complejidades de la utilización de la primera marcha.

—Creo que nos estamos acercando a la segunda —murmuró unos minutos después.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Cuanto más te acercas, más ruido produce el motor. Cuando notas que empieza a estar forzado, cambias.

—A segunda, ¿no? —Serena ladeó la cabeza, dando acceso a Darién a la base de su cuello. Él no perdió un segundo en besarla allí.

—Exacto. Si la primera es un beso, la segunda es una caricia —Darién deslizó una mano hacia abajo por el hombro de Serena—. En realidad, es un simple preludio a cosas más excitantes.

Ella se estremeció.

—¿Dura mucho?

—Depende de dónde estés —Darién empezó a desabrocharle la blusa—. Y de la clase de obstáculos que haya en el camino. Si el progreso se ve interrumpido, a veces no hay más remedio que volver a primera.

—¿Y si no hay obstáculos? —murmuró Serena mientras los lados de su blusa se abrían.

Darién deslizó un dedo por el contorno del sujetador.

—Aprietas el acelerador para ir más deprisa y metes la tercera.

—¿Y cómo es la tercera? —preguntó ella, sin aliento.

—La tercera es una caricia más atrevida.

Serena se humedeció los labios.

—¿Hasta qué punto?

Darién le soltó el cierre delantero del sujetador y apartó las sedosas copas.

—Así —dijo, y cuando empezó su demostración ella se quedó sin aliento—. Vas tomando velocidad. El ritmo se acelera en tercera.

—Ya recuerdo —Serena ocultó la cabeza en su hombro—. Pero antes nunca pasé de tercera. Me daba miedo ir más deprisa.

—En ese caso, cambiaremos a cuarta juntos — Darién le hizo girar, de manera que quedó frente a él, con las rodillas abrazándole las caderas—. Una vez en cuarta ya no hay marcha atrás. El motor rinde al máximo y es una sensación estupenda. Y durante un rato piensas que es ahí donde debes estar —deslizó las manos por los muslos femeninos.

Serena empezó a respirar con dificultad. A pesar de que sentía que se acercaba a la cima, supo que no la alcanzaría. No allí. No en aquellos momentos. Clavó los dedos en los hombros de Darién.

—¡No es suficiente!

—Entonces es cuando cambias a quinta —Darién la estrechó contra sí, de manera que cada uno de sus movimientos, cada aliento que tomaba, quedaba reflejado en el cuerpo de Serena—. La quinta es la liberación final. La quinta te lleva al final de la carretera.

—¿Y después de la quinta? —preguntó, y su voz fue un murmullo apenas perceptible.

—No hay ningún otro sitio al que ir después de eso, y solo existe otra opción.

—¿Cuál?

Darién buscó la boca de Serena para acariciarle los labios con la lengua.

—Puedes meter la marcha atrás y empezar todo el proceso de nuevo.

—¡Oh, sí! —las palabras escaparon de la garganta de Serena en un suspiro—. Empecemos de nuevo…

—¿Qué diablos ha pasado? —Darién salió del todoterreno de un salto y se encaminó hacia Artemis, Haru y Sammy, que lo recibieron con la mirada clavada en el suelo—. Acabo de ver a Mad Dog suelto en un pasto a una milla al norte de aquí. ¿Cómo ha escapado? Ninguno dijo una palabra.

—¿Mi mejor caballo semental está en el mismo pasto que mi mejor toro semental y ninguno de los tres tenéis nada que decir? ¿Sabéis cuántas probabilidades hay de que uno de los dos acabe hecho hamburguesas? ¿Y bien? ¿Quién va a hablar primero?

Serena bajó del todoterreno y se reunió con ellos.

—¿Haru? Te han hecho una pregunta. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Haru la miró con ojos llorosos.

—Lo siento, tío Darién. Solo quería enseñarle a Sammy cómo montar un caballo.

Darién se puso pálido.

—¿Tú has soltado al caballo? ¿Tú?

Haru asintió.

—Había visto dónde colgabas la llave y quería saber si tu caballo se dejaría montar. Ha sido muy bueno. Me ha seguido fuera como un cachorro.

—¡Ese… ese «cachorro» es el diablo en persona! Si no fuera tan buen semental, hace tiempo que me habría librado de él. Podrías haber… —Darién cerró los ojos para no pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido.

Sammy dejó escapar un sollozo angustiado y de pronto se aferró a las rodillas de Darién.

—Ha sido culpa mía, jefe —murmuró Artemis —. Cuando he visto al chico con Mad Dog he perdido la cabeza. He empezado a gritar y ese caballo loco ha empezado a soltar coces. Menos mal que el chico tiene unos reflejos magníficos. Se ha apartado de inmediato del animal, ha tomado a su hermanito por el pescuezo y ha puesto pies en polvorosa hacia el porche.

Darién apretó los puños.

—Te había dicho que vigilaras a los niños. ¿A eso lo llamas tú vigilar?

—Solo me he vuelto un minuto. Lo juro. Les estaba explicando cómo funcionan las cosas en el rancho y de pronto han desaparecido.

Serena suspiró.

—Haru, Haru. Sabes muy bien que no hay que irse nunca sin avisar a la persona que está a cargo de vosotros. También sabes que no se debe tocar la propiedad ajena sin permiso.

—Y si no lo sabía, ahora lo va a aprender —dijo Darién con firmeza. Señaló con un dedo a Haru y luego a Sammy—. Vosotros. Id al establo y esperadme allí.

—¿Que vas a hacerles? —preguntó Serena, aprensiva.

—Vamos a tener una conversación de hombre a hombre. Y si tienen suerte, podrán volver a sentarse en algún momento de la semana que viene —sin esperar respuesta, se volvió hacia Artemis—. En cuanto a ti… si quieres conservar tu trabajo, por no mencionar tu trasero, reúne de inmediato a los hombres que puedas y ve por el caballo.

—Sí, jefe. Enseguida voy —dijo Artemis, y corrió hacia el jeep tan rápidamente como se lo permitieron sus regordetas piernas.

—¿Darién? —lo agarró del brazo.

—¿Qué?

—Asegúrate de que entiendan qué han hecho mal. De lo contrario no aprenderán nunca.

Darién necesitó unos segundos para asimilar sus palabras.

—¿Qué has dicho? —susurró.

—Un rancho en Texas es muy distinto a un apartamento en Maryland. No creo que ya se hayan dado cuenta.

Darién se volvió lentamente hacia ella, y la confianza que vio en sus ojos lo desarmó.

— ¿No tienes miedo de que les haga daño?

Serena rió.

—No seas ridículo. Sé que nunca se lo harías, a pesar de lo que ha dicho Seiya. Haru no debería haber tocado a Mad Dog. Y, como bien has dicho, si no lo ha comprendido ya, lo hará en cuanto le hables.

Darién se aclaró la garganta.

—No tardo.

—No hay prisa —dijo Serena—. Yo empezaré a preparar la comida mientras tú hablas con los niños.

Darién no pudo responder. En lugar de ello, asintió y se encaminó al establo. Los niños lo esperaban dentro. Haru estaba de pie ante su hermano, con una expresión de estoica resolución en el rostro. Darién esperó a que el niño hablara primero.

—Sentimos lo que hemos hecho, tío Darién. Y no volverá a suceder. Lo prometemos.

Sammy se asomó aprensivamente tras su hermano y asintió antes de meterse el pulgar en la boca y empezar a succionar con fuerza.

Darién inclinó la cabeza.

—Me alegra saberlo. Porque si no me puedo fiar de vuestra palabra, tendréis que quedaros en casa en lugar de ayudar en el rancho.

Los expresivos rostros de los niños mostraron una mezcla de sorpresa y excitación.

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Podemos ayudarte?

—No lo habría dicho si no fuera en serio.

—¡Lo prometemos! —dijo Haru fervientemente—. Haremos todo lo que digas.

Sammy tiró de la manga de su hermano y susurró algo.

—De acuerdo, lo preguntaré —Haru miró a Darién—. Quieres que ayudemos los dos, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Un rancho de este tamaño necesita todas las manos disponibles. Pero no debéis olvidar nunca que aquí hay muchos aparatos y animales peligrosos. Cualquier error puede provocar un accidente… como lo que ha sucedido con Mad Dog —Darién miró severamente a Haru—. Sé que no quieres que a Sammy le suceda algo malo por un descuido tuyo.

—No, señor —contestó Haru en tono apagado.

—Eso significa que no podéis hacer nada sin pedir permiso antes. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

Sammy asintió con efusividad.

—De acuerdo. El único problema es que vuestra… proeza de hoy va a dar mucho trabajo a Artemis y a mis hombres, lo que significa que van a tener problemas para acabar sus tareas del día.

Haru no dudó.

—Nosotros podríamos hacer alguna de esas tareas.

Darién simuló considerar aquella posibilidad.

—Creo que ese sería un modo excelente de arreglar las cosas —señaló con un pulgar un par de horquillas para recoger heno que se hallaban en una esquina del establo—. Veamos qué tal se os da amontonar heno.

Observó con satisfacción que los niños se apresuraban a obedecer. Un poco de trabajo duro y estarían demasiado cansados como para meterse en más líos. Al menos, eso esperaba.

Ya solo quedaba Serena. Se pasó una mano por la barbilla y sonrió. Esto tampoco debería suponer ningún problema. Si se ponía a ello, seguro que se le ocurrirían un par de actividades para mantenerla ocupada. Como repasar lo que había aprendido sobre conducir un vehículo con embrague. Solo que en esa ocasión no se limitarían a hablar sobre la quinta marcha.

Se aseguraría de que también la experimentaran.


	9. capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

Darién contempló la correspondencia y las facturas que abarrotaban el escritorio de su abuelo. Había pasado poco más de una semana desde su regreso y el trabajo se había amontonado. Esperaba que yendo al rancho Shields encontraría la paz suficiente para quitárselo de encima. Ni caballos huidos, ni capataces, ni niños traviesos… ni una esposa que pensaba que el sol salía y se ponía siguiendo las órdenes de su marido.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento a su lado y lo descolgó, agradeciendo la distracción.

—Chiba.

—Suponía que estabas ahí —la voz satisfecha de Andrew llegó desde el otro lado de la línea—. Acabo de hablar con el juez Kumada. Le parece bien la idea de la cena.

—Me alegra oírlo.

—Creo que a él tampoco le hacía gracia la idea de una audiencia pública. En cuanto a la fecha… Está disponible el sábado por la noche. Seiya no para de protestar, por supuesto, pero no le va a servir de nada. Kumada te apoya en este caso.

—Supongo que mi primo tendrá que asistir a la cena —dijo Darién sin ningún entusiasmo.

—Eso me temo. He sugerido que traiga a Kakyuu. Espero que ella le ayude a controlarse.

—No creo. Pero espero que le hayas dejado bien claro que no debe decir nada delante de mi esposa.

—Claro, y no creo que vaya a causar problemas. Creo que le bastó con el incidente en la tienda de Amy.

—Esperemos que tengas razón.

—Supongo que tú ya habrás hablado con Serena, ¿no? ¿Sabe lo que esperar?

—Yo me ocuparé de eso; tú ocúpate de las legalidades.

—Bien —Andrew hizo una elocuente pausa. Luego dijo—. Teniendo en cuenta la impresión que ha causado en el pueblo, tengo curiosidad por conocerla.

—¿En serio? —murmuró Darién, sonriente.

—Totalmente en serio. Cuando llegue el momento, tendrás que quitarte de encima los pretendientes con un palo.

La sonrisa se esfumó al instante del rostro de Darién.

—¿Cuando llegue el momento? ¿Qué momento? ¿Y qué pretendientes? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Se produjo un incómodo silencio.

—Seiya ha hecho correr el rumor de que tu matrimonio es una farsa —admitió Andrew finalmente—. Dice que te divorciarás en cuanto el juez dé su aprobación. Aunque, eso no es un mero rumor, ¿verdad?

—Lo que vaya a durar mi matrimonio es solo asunto mío.

—Y de Serena —replicó Andrew—. El caso es que todos los solteros de la región que la han conocido están deseando que se convierta cuanto antes en la ex señora Chiba. Todos piensan que sería una esposa perfecta. Probablemente yo también lo pensaría… si es que llego a conocerla alguna vez.

Darién apretó los puños. ¿La ex señora Chiba?

—Como se te ocurra dedicarle una mirada mínimamente extraña —espetó—, no solo te convertirás en mi ex abogado; también serás mi ex amigo y tendrás una ex dentadura, ¿comprendido?

A continuación colgó el teléfono de golpe y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del asiento. Maldijo a Andrew por haber plantado en su mente unas imágenes tan inquietantes. El problema era que, probablemente, tenía razón. La mayoría de los hombres podían considerar a Serena la respuesta a sus sueños, con niños incluidos.

Incapaz de contener su inquietud, deambuló un rato por la casa de su abuelo. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, quería aquel rancho casi tanto como había querido a su abuelo. Pero era un amor mezclado con rabia y resentimiento, que sacaba a la luz demonios que mejor estaban dormidos. El rancho Shields representaba todo lo que le había sido negado en su infancia. De hecho, nunca había puesto el pie en aquel lugar hasta que había sido prácticamente un adulto. Y después, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, se lo habían ofrecido entero.

Era un lugar precioso, admitió, reacio. Un lugar ideal para una familia. Su abuelo solía decir a menudo que nunca sería un hogar verdadero hasta que hubiera niños correteando por él. Por primera vez, Darién entendió a qué se refería.

Mascullando una maldición, volvió al despacho y descolgó su sombrero. No solo era un tonto, sino que era el nieto de un tonto. Y si no salía de allí de inmediato, corría el peligro de cometer una estupidez. Como por ejemplo, llevar allí a Serena y a los niños para convertir aquella casa en el hogar que debía ser.

—¿Serena? ¿Estás ahí? —Darién se quitó las botas embarradas, algo que no había hecho nunca hasta hacía una semana, y abrió la puerta de la cocina—. ¿Elfo?

—¡Cuidado, Darién! —gritó Serena, asustada—. ¡No entres!

—¿Por qué no? —ya dentro, Darién miró a Serena con asombro—. ¿Qué diablos haces subida ahí?

Haru lo miró desde lo alto de la nevera.

—Hola, tío Darién.

Darién miró de uno a otro, desconcertado.

—¿Os importaría decirme qué está pasando?

De pronto se abrió la puerta de un armario y Sammy señaló algo en el suelo desde su interior.

Darién se volvió a mirar y dio un salto atrás a la vez que soltaba una maldición.

—He tratado de advertirte —dijo Serena.

—La próxima vez déjate de preámbulos y grita directamente «serpiente». Te aseguro que captaré el mensaje —Darién miró el reptil enroscado en el suelo y dejó escapar un prolongado silbido—. Es la cascabel más grande que he visto en mi vida.

—No estábamos seguros de lo que era, pero no hemos querido correr riesgos.

—Bien hecho.

—¿Te importaría sacarla de aquí? —preguntó Serena, nerviosa.

Darién calculó con la mirada la distancia que lo separaba del reptil.

—No, cariño, no me importaría. De hecho, voy a ocuparme de ella ahora mismo —Darién se movió lentamente de espaldas hasta el cuarto de la lavadora, donde volvió a ponerse rápidamente las botas. Luego volvió a asomarse a la cocina—. ¿Sabes cómo ha llegado la serpiente hasta aquí?

—Debía estar hibernando en la caja para leña que hay junto al fogón. Íbamos a preparar una galletas, y al abrir la caja la he visto.

Darién asintió y cerró un instante los ojos. Imaginar lo que podría haber pasado le produjo un escalofrío.

—Escúchame, Serena. Tengo que ir al estudio, pero, obviamente, no puedo pasar por la cocina, así que tendré que salir de la casa y rodearla. Volveré lo antes posible, ¿de acuerdo? Vosotros no os mováis.

—Puedes estar seguro de que no lo haremos —replicó Serena, y trató de sonreír.

Sin perder un segundo más, Darién salió de la casa y corrió hasta la puerta delantera. Un minuto después estaba de vuelta en la cocina con el rifle cargado. La serpiente no se había movido de su sitio.

—Volveos todos hacia la pared —ordenó.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con la escopeta? —preguntó Serena, aprensiva.

—¿Tú qué crees? Voy a matar a ese bicho.

—No, Darién. No puedes.

Él suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo? No es por nada, pero soy muy buen tirador.

Serena bajó la voz.

—No delante de los niños.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Haru—. Queremos ver cómo mata tío Darién a la serpiente.

Sammy asintió con entusiasmo. Sacó el pulgar de su boca y apuntó a la serpiente con el índice.

—¡Bang!

Serena lo miró, maravillada.

—¡Sammy! ¡Has hablado!

—«Bang» no es una palabra, tía —dijo Haru, con expresión paciente—. Es un ruido que imita a un disparo.

—Oh —Serena pareció momentáneamente desanimada, pero enseguida se recuperó—. No importa, Sammy. Hablarás cuando estés listo para hacerlo.

—Disculpadme, pero, ¿podríamos centrarnos en lo que importa? —dijo Darién, exasperado.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—La serpiente. La verdad es que preferiría que no le dispararas en la casa. De hecho… creo que no quiero que le dispares —miró a Darién, esperanzada—. ¿No puedes llevártela a otro sitio?

Darién bajó el rifle.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, ¿verdad? Para tu información, esa es la segunda serpiente más venenosa de los Estados Unidos. Por lo tanto, voy a mandarla de vuelta con su creador. Y si encuentro por los alrededores alguna hermana, hermano, o primo suyo, se reunirán con ella en el cielo de las serpientes — movió la cabeza, incrédulo—. ¿Pero qué hago aquí discutiendo sobre esto en lugar de ocuparme de una vez del asunto?

—Pero…

— Olvídalo. ¿De verdad estás dispuesta a correr el riesgo de que alguien resulte mordido?

—Claro que no quiero que alguien resulte mordido, pero… ¿no podrías matarla fuera?

— ¿Y cómo quieres que la saque? ¿Pidiéndoselo amablemente, tal vez?

—Tampoco hace falta que te pongas sarcástico.

Artemis entró en aquel momento en la cocina.

—¿A qué viene toda esta agitación? —preguntó, jadeando—. Te he visto corriendo como un diablo hacia aquí y… —al ver la serpiente soltó un grito aterrador.

La llegada del capataz debió molestar a la serpiente, pues agitó violentamente su cola y se lanzó hacia él.

—¿A qué esperas, jefe? —gritó Artemis—. ¡Dispara a ese maldito bicho de una maldita vez!

—Lo siento, amigo, pero mi esposa no me deja.

—Esto no tiene gracia, Darién. ¡Vamos! ¡Échate el rifle al hombro y aprieta el gatillo!

—No, a menos que Serena esté de acuerdo.

—¡Me estoy quedando sin opciones! —exclamó Artemis mientras la serpiente seguía avanzando—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Escupirle? ¡Dispara de una vez!

—¿Serena?

—¡Jefe!

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Dispara! ¡Dispara! —gritó Serena.

El disparo fue ensordecedor. Serena miró a través de los dedos de la mano con que se había cubierto la cara y vio a Artemis tumbado en el suelo, con una nube de polvo a su alrededor. La serpiente yacía en un pequeño montón cerca de él, totalmente quieta.

—¡Artemis! —exclamó, asustada—. ¡Oh, no! Háblame, Artemis. ¿Te ha mordido? ¿Te ha disparado Darién? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Se ha desmayado —contestó Darién en tono irónico—. Demasiada excitación, supongo.

Con un gemido, el capataz se irguió y miró a su alrededor. Al ver la serpiente muerta, su rostro se distendió en una amplia sonrisa.

—Parece que acabo de conseguir un nuevo cinturón —tomó a la serpiente por la cola y miró a Serena, ofreciéndosela generosamente—. ¿La quieres para hacerte un llavero?

Darién no dio oportunidad a que Serena contestara. Dejó el rifle en la mesa, se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —susurró junto a su oído—. No puedo dejarte sola cinco segundos sin que te metas en algún lío.

Ella lo rodeó por la cintura con los brazos y lo miró con gesto de adoración.

—La próxima vez será mejor que dispares sin hacerme caso.

—¿Sin hacer caso a mi esposa? Gracias. Lo haré — Darién miró a los niños—. Ya podéis bajar de ahí. El espectáculo ha terminado.

—¡Guau! ¡Ha sido fantástico! —exclamó Haru—. ¿Me enseñarás a disparar así?

—Desde luego que no —contestó Serena por Darién, reacia a apartarse de sus brazos.

—Estarás demasiado ocupado haciendo el equipaje —añadió Darién con suavidad.

—¿El equipaje? —repitió Serena, sorprendida. Darién se cruzó de brazos.

—Lost Trail no es un lugar seguro, así que nos vamos a trasladar al rancho de mi abuelo.

Artemis se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Vas a trasladarte al rancho Shields por una serpiente de nada?

—Sí.

—¿Para qué? La cascabel es una de las serpientes más comunes en esta zona de Texas. ¿Acaso piensas poner un cartel de «Prohibido el Paso» en la propiedad de Shields?

—Nos vamos a trasladar y no hay más que hablar —Darién miró a su capataz con expresión desafiante—. ¿Alguna otra objeción?

Serena se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Y las galletas?

Darién la miró, sin comprender.

—¿Cómo?

—Tenemos que preparar unas galletas para la señora Zirconia —señaló un gran recipiente de cerámica que se hallaba sobre la mesa—. Ya tengo la masa lista.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es la señora Zirconia?

—Ya sabes —dijo Artemis—. Esa vieja que vive cerca del colegio. Tiene mala salud. Siempre tiene alguna enfermedad de qué quejarse.

—Está en la cama con ciática —dijo Serena—. Lo leí en el tablón de anuncios de la tienda de Amy y pensé que los chicos y yo podíamos pasarnos por su casa para llevarle algunas cosas. Estoy segura de que agradecerá la compañía.

—Galletas para esto, bizcochos para aquello, tartas para los pobres huerfanitos… —murmuró Artemis.

Serena lo miró, alarmada.

—¿Qué huerfanitos? No he oído hablar de ellos.

—No hay ningún huerfanito —Artemis se caló tanto el sombrero que se tapó media cara—. No importa.

Serena tuvo una idea repentina y ladeó la cabeza.

—Creo que he preparado demasiada masa, y puede que me sobren algunas galletas. Supongo que no… — suspiró—. No supongo que no.

Una expresión claramente glotona cruzó el arrugado rostro de Artemis.

—¿Qué es lo que supones que no?

—Que tú y los demás hombres querréis algunas —Serena le dedicó una mirada inocente—. ¿O es que los vaqueros no comen galletas de chocolate y nueces?

Artemis frunció el ceño.

—No querría herir tus sentimientos rechazándolas —dijo, finalmente—. Supongo que nos las comeremos si nadie más las quiere.

—Te lo agradecería —dijo Serena, y en ese mismo instante decidió tener galletas de sobra disponibles habitualmente—. ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido —se acercó al recipiente de la masa, extrajo de esta su anillo de bodas y se lo puso—. Esa serpiente me ha distraído tanto que casi olvido que se me había caído.

—Habrá que llevarlo a un joyero para que lo reduzca antes de que lo pierdas de verdad —dijo Darién y, señalando el recipiente con la masa, añadió—. Cárgalo en el todo terreno. Puedes cocinar las galletas en casa de mi abuelo —eso haría que la casa del rancho oliera como un verdadero hogar… eso y el embriagador aroma de Serena—. Vamos muchachos. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

El traslado del Lost Trail al rancho Shields fue más largo de lo esperado, y no concluyó hasta el día de la cena. En lugar de organizar sus cosas personales, Serena se centró en prepararlo todo para la tarde. Llevó un montón de platos al comedor, los dejó en el aparador y miró a su alrededor, satisfecha. La mesa podía acoger hasta doce personas, de manera que también sería perfecta para el Día de Acción de Gracias.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? —un hombre que acababa de entrar con un gran ramo de flores se detuvo en seco al verla—. ¿Tú eres la esposa de Darién?

—Sí —contestó ella, preguntándose por qué le parecería tan asombrosa su identidad—. Y tú eres…

—Andrew Furuhata, abogado y amigo de Darién. Disculpa, no pretendía quedarme boquiabierto, pero lo cierto es que no eres exactamente como esperaba. No sabía que Darién tuviera tan buen gusto.

—Es un placer conocerte —Serena miró las flores.

—¿Son para mí?

—Oh, sí —Andrew se las entregó—. Es un regalo de bienvenida. Un poco tardío, me temo. Pero en realidad han sido una excusa para conocerte antes de la cena de esta noche.

—No necesitabas una excusa. Y tampoco necesitas las flores. Serás bienvenido siempre que quieras.

—Lo cierto es que quería asegurarme de que estamos listos para esta noche.

—Creo que lo estamos. La verdad es que todo se ha amontonado, el traslado, la cena… ¿Sabías que esta es la primera noche que vamos a pasar aquí?

—Darién lo ha mencionado. Pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—¿Sobre si estoy preparada para esta noche? —Serena señaló el aparador—. Ahora mismo estaba poniendo la mesa. No tardaré mucho en organizar la comida y…

—La casa tiene un aspecto estupendo, y estoy seguro de que la cena será perfecta —interrumpió Andrew, y frunció el ceño—. Supongo que lo que en realidad pretendía preguntarte era qué tal estás. No estarás preocupada por el verdadero motivo de esta reunión, ¿no?

—El verdadero motivo… —algo en el tono de Andrew hizo pensar a Serena que debía ser cautelosa—. ¿Te apetece una taza de café? —ofreció.

—¿Y alguna de esas galletas de las que tanto he oído hablar?

Serena sonrió.

—No hay duda de que me han ayudado a afianzar mi relación con Artemis. Es increíble lo que un hombre puede hacer por un plato de galletas.

—Deben ser muy especiales —Andrew la siguió a la cocina. Abrió un armario con evidente familiaridad, sacó dos tazas y las llenó con el café que acababa de preparar Serena—. ¿Cómo lo quieres?

— Con leche y azúcar.

Andrew sacó de la nevera el cartón de leche.

—Supongo que Darién te ha hablado sobre esta noche.

— Claro —Serena llenó un plato de galletas y se reunió con él en la mesa—. Me ha sorprendido un poco saber que Seiya va a venir.

Andrew probó una galleta.

—No se lo perdería por nada del mundo. Aún conserva la esperanza de dejar a Darién sin su herencia —movió la galleta en el aire—. Está buenísima.

—Gracias. Pero hay algo que no entiendo. Darién y yo estamos casados legalmente. ¿Por qué cree Seiya que aún tiene alguna esperanza?

—Porque el juez Kumada no ha reconocido aún el matrimonio. No podrá hacerlo hasta después de hablar contigo esta noche y confirmar que tú… que tú y Darién… ya sabes — Andrew tomó otra galleta—. Pensaba que Darién te lo había explicado.

Serena dio un sorbo a su café, repentinamente consciente de que había muchas cosas que no entendía.

—No debo haber prestado atención.

—Si no hubiera tanto en juego; sería gracioso. Todo estaba organizado antes de que Darién se casara contigo. Elegiría a una mujer normal y corriente, práctica y sensata, se casaría con ella y luego la llevaría al juzgado.

—¿Práctica? No me extraña que te hayas sorprendido al conocerme —murmuró Serena.

—No encajas exactamente con la descripción —admitió Andrew, y enseguida añadió—. Aunque eso no importa. El único requisito vital es que la esposa de Darién esté dispuesta a hacer la declaración necesaria en público y ante el juez. Pero desde que Darién te ha traído está muy molesto ante la idea de hacerte cumplir esa condición en particular.

«¿Qué condición? ¿Qué declaración?» Serena deseó poder hacer directamente aquellas preguntas, pero no se atrevió. Era evidente que Andrew suponía que Darién se lo había explicado, cosa que le hizo preguntarse por qué no lo había hecho.

—Has dicho que Darién está preocupado por esta parte del testamento. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiere avergonzarte. Me pidió que hablara con el juez para que aceptara algo más privado —Andrew se encogió de hombros, incómodo—. Al menos no tendrás que ir al juzgado a informar a todo Shields de que habéis consumado vuestro matrimonio. Aunque supongo que ya es bastante malo tener que hacerlo durante una cena.

—¿Tengo que…? —Serena palideció.

—Increíble, ¿verdad? —Andrew movió la cabeza—. No hay duda de que el señor Shields era un viejo loco. Pero estaba desesperado por que Darién se casara… en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—¿Porqué?

Andrew se movió inquieto en el asiento.

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Darién —terminó su café, se levantó y tomó otras dos galletas—. Siento tener que irme deprisa y corriendo. Pero, como ya te he dicho, solo necesitaba confirmar que todo estaba preparado.

—Te agradezco que hayas venido —dijo Serena.

—Gracias por tu hospitalidad. Nos vemos esta noche.

Durante la hora que siguió a la marcha de Andrew, Serena terminó de preparar la mesa sin dejar de pensar en la conversación que habían tenido. No dejaba de preguntarse por qué no le había advertido Darién sobre lo que debía esperar. ¿Acaso pensaba decírselo justo antes de que llegaran los invitados? No tenía sentido.

Todo estaba listo a última hora de la tarde. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era ducharse y vestirse.

Darién entró en el dormitorio justo cuando ella salía del baño.

—He visto la mesa preparada. Has hecho un trabajo maravilloso. Gracias.

—No quiero dar a Seiya la oportunidad de quejarse.

—Eso no lo detendrá. Pero aprecio lo que has hecho de todos modos.

—¿Se han ido ya Artemis y los niños?

—Hace un momento. Están emocionados con la idea de pasar una noche de acampada con vaqueros de verdad. Sammy estaba tan excitado que he pensado que se iba a poner a hablar en cualquier momento.

—Lo hará pronto. Sé que lo hará. Todo el mundo está siendo tan bueno con él… Tú, Artemis y los otros vaqueros. Sé que se siente cómodo con todos vosotros. Y sobre todo, se siente a salvo.

—Me alegro mucho por él. Es un buen chico y ha sufrido una experiencia muy dura — Darién respiró profundamente, como para tomar fuerzas—. Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo, y se situó tras Serena para quitarle la toalla de la cabeza.

«Ya está», pensó ella. «Ahora me va a decir la verdad sobre la cena de esta noche».

—¿Hay algún problema?

—No. Pero creo que deberías saber que… puede que el juez Kumada te haga algunas preguntas.

—¿Qué clase de preguntas?

—Sobre nuestro matrimonio —Darién deslizó los dedos por el pelo húmedo de Serena y le acarició la nuca—. Es un viejo entrometido, así que síguele la corriente, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Pero quieres que responda a sus preguntas?

—Sí. Yo le cortaré si pienso que se está pasando. Serena se volvió, a punto de revelarle lo que Andrew le había contado esa tarde. Pero al ver los ojos de Darién, las palabras murieron en sus labios antes de surgir. Un intenso orgullo brillaba en su mirada azulada, y en ese instante ella descubrió la respuesta a todas las preguntas que se había hecho. Darién no le había contado la verdad sobre la cena porque la estaba protegiendo, porque no quería que le hicieran daño… como hizo cuando Seiya la acosó en la tienda de Amy, y con la serpiente. Esperaba que aquella cena transcurriera sin que ella llegara a darse cuenta del verdadero motivo de la reunión.

Su caballero estaba preparado para la batalla.

—Oh, Darién —susurró—. ¿Te he dado alguna vez las gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida?

El cerró los ojos.

—Todos los días, elfo mío. Todos los días.

Serena se volvió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Seguro que no lo suficiente —lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos era declararle su amor, pero sabía que aquello asustaría a Darién y le crearía un conflicto. Y no quería dificultarle aún más las cosas, sobre todo después de todo lo que había hecho por ella y los niños. Incapaz de resistirse, lo besó suave y delicadamente.

El gimió y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto, ¿verdad?

—En realidad no. Al menos si queremos recibir a nuestros invitados cuando lleguen.

—Siempre podemos dejar la puerta principal abierta con un cartel que diga que están en su casa. Si tardamos lo suficiente, el juez ni siquiera tendrá que preguntar… —Darién se interrumpió de repente y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué hemos estado haciendo? —concluyó Serena con ligereza.

Darién suspiró.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo iban a dudarlo? —bromeó ella—. ¿Qué mujer podría resistirse a un hombre como tú?

Darién rió.

—Tú también eres bastante irresistible. Vístete mientras me ducho, esposa. De lo contrario mandaré al diablo a los invitados y te haré pasar las próximas veinticuatro horas en la cama.

—Es una idea tentadora, señor Chiba. Muy tentadora.

Darién la besó intensa y apasionadamente, diciéndole claramente sin palabras cuánto la deseaba. Y aquello dio esperanzas a Serena.

¿O eran esperanzas vanas?


	10. capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

—Supongo que te llevaste un buen susto al ver la cascabel —dijo el juez Kumada.

—Más o menos el mismo que cuando me enteré de que Haru había tratado de montar a Mad Dog — contestó Darién—. Más que susto fue auténtico terror. El juez removió su café con la cucharilla.

—Tener una familia es toda una responsabilidad.

—Eso he descubierto.

—¿Y crees que merece la pena? Darién miró a Serena. Haciendo un esfuerzo, dijo:

— Sí, merece la pena.

—Oh, vamos —murmuró Seiya, asqueado—. ¿Qué otra cosa podía contestar? Hará lo que haga falta para quedarse con este lugar. Incluso mentir.

—Darién no miente —dijo Serena con vehemencia—. Ni yo tampoco. Y, por si te interesa saberlo, dormimos juntos en nuestra noche de bodas. Nuestro matrimonio fue debidamente consumado. Ya está. Ahora que eso ha quedado aclarado, ¿le apetece a alguien un trozo de tarta?

Darién se puso en pie de un salto.

—¿Quién se lo ha dicho? —preguntó, taladrando con la mirada a cada invitado hasta detenerla en Andrew—. Tú. Esto es cosa tuya, ¿verdad?

—Yo… he venido antes —confesó el abogado—. Pero solo para asegurarme de que las cosas estaban claras para esta noche.

—Eres un hijo de…

—Un momento —protestó Andrew—. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? ¿Acaso no habías puesto al tanto a Serena sobre lo que debía esperar esta noche?

—No —espetó Darién.

—Pero dijiste que lo harías.

—¡Mentí!

—¿Lo veis? Miente —dijo Seiya.

—¿Por qué diablos no se lo explicaste? —preguntó Andrew, exasperado—. ¿Qué esperabas que sucediera esta noche?

Darién se cruzó de brazos.

—Esperaba que el juez hiciera algunas preguntas sutiles. Lo suficientemente sutiles como para que Serena no se enterara del motivo.

El juez Kumada frunció el ceño, preocupado.

—¿Y por qué querías ocultárselo?

Darién permaneció un largo momento en silencio. Luego, reacio, admitió:

— No quería herir sus sentimientos.

—Quería protegerme —explicó Serena, y dedicó a su marido una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Él es así de noble.

Seiya se puso en pie y señaló a Darién con un dedo.

—Ese hombre no tiene un solo hueso noble en todo el cuerpo. Y le importan un bledo los sentimientos de los demás. El único motivo por el que ocultó esa cláusula fue porque sabía que Serena lo dejaría en cuanto se enterara de lo que tenía que hacer. Cualquier mujer normal habría preferido eso a tener que hablar sobre detalles tan íntimos en público.

—¿Dejarlo? —dijo Serena con ojos centelleantes—. ¿Acaso crees que me humillaría admitir que soy la esposa de Darién en el sentido más completo de la palabra? Estoy orgullosa de ello. Si me lo preguntaran, se lo contaría a todo el mundo.

—Solo te está utilizando —replicó Seiya, resentido—. Debes estar ciega para no verlo.

—Si eso es lo que crees, no debes conocer muy bien a Darién —afirmó Serena con convicción.

—Desafortunadamente, lo conozco hace años. Pareces tener la impresión errónea de que es una especie de gato doméstico. Pues estás equivocada. Ese hombre es un depredador despiadado, y te destrozará en cuanto le des la espalda.

Darién volvió a sentarse mientras una perezosa sonrisa distendía su rostro.

—Vamos, Shields. Llevas años muñéndote por decirme lo que de verdad piensas sobre mí. Adelante; esta es tu oportunidad.

—Tienes razón. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decirte lo que pienso —la mandíbula de Seiya se tensó de anticipación—. Y con el juez como testigo no te atreverás a atacarme por decir la verdad.

—Tu versión de la verdad —corrigió Darién.

—La mía y la del resto del pueblo —Seiya apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa—. Eres un canalla sin remedio, Chiba, como lo fue tu madre. La única diferencia entre vosotros dos es que ella no tuvo tu suerte. Si el viejo no hubiera estado tan desesperado por tener un nieto, nunca te habría acogido.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Mi abuelo se ocupó de dejarme eso bien claro cuando vino por mí. Si hubiera tenido algún nieto legítimo, me habría dejado en los bajos fondos, donde me encontró. ¿Y qué? En primer lugar, yo nunca quise irme con él. Solo lo hice porque me obligaron en los tribunales. Al menos, en la calle sabía a qué atenerme.

—Pero volviste con él. Y luego cabalgaste hasta el pueblo decidido a vengarte de todos porque no hicimos nada por defender a tu madre cuando Shields la echó de sus tierras.

La risa de Darién fue árida como un viento del ártico.

—El abuelo no la echó. No necesitó hacerlo. Le bastó con arrojarle unas monedas y ella se fue por su propio pie, incluso agradecida.

—Pero tú regresaste para vengarte porque nadie levantó un dedo para ayudarla. Golpeaste a todo el que te miró de soslayo y te aprovechaste de cada mujer que tuviste al alcance.

Kakyuu se levantó y se acercó a su marido.

—Basta, Seiya. No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—Sé exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. Y ya es hora de que la dulce y confiada señora Chiba se entere —Seiya dedicó a Serena una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Te va gustando la verdad?

—¿Qué verdad? ¿Qué Darién es ilegítimo? —Serena se encogió de hombros—. Ya me lo ha dicho. Y ya que eso no es culpa suya, no puedo responsabilizarlo por ello… aunque parece que tú sí.

—Le responsabilizo de sus acciones desde que vino al pueblo. ¿O no te molesta que hable con sus puños y ninguna mujer decente pueda acercarse a él?

—Si crees que me escandaliza saber que Darién se ha visto envuelto en algunas riñas, estás equivocado. Claro que se mete en peleas. Solo hace falta mirarlo para saber que es arriesgado provocarlo —Serena sonrió, orgullosa—. Es un guerrero por naturaleza. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que me casé con él.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio!

—Hablo totalmente en serio. Y en lo referente a las mujeres… estoy segura de que nunca ha necesitado forzar a ninguna. No le hace falta.

Seiya rió con aspereza.

—Sé con certeza que lo ha hecho.

—No digas nada más, por favor —rogó Kakyuu—. Eso no cambiará nada.

Pero Serena no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así. Se levantó de su asiento y arrojó su servilleta en la mesa como si fuera un guante.

—Puede que las mujeres aseguren que fueron forzadas, pero eso es solo porque no tienen el valor de admitir la verdad.

—¿Y cuál es la verdad?

—Que se dejaron seducir voluntariamente por el chico malo del pueblo.

Seiya se ruborizó intensamente.

—¡Eso es mentira!

Sin decir nada, Darién alzó su copa de vino en señal de reconocimiento hacia su mujer, que no necesitó más para continuar.

—No es mentira; es la vergonzosa verdad. ¿Cuántas mujeres que no se dignaban a saludar a mi marido a la luz del día se mostraron dispuestas a meterse en su cama por la noche? ¿Cinco, diez…? —Serena miró a Darién y alzó una ceja—. ¿Más?

— Eso fue antes de conocerte, elfo mío —contestó Darién, sin tratar de disculparse—. Espero que no estés ofendida.

—Claro que no estoy ofendida. Fueron ellas las que se lo perdieron, no yo. Solo conocieron medio hombre; yo tengo intención de conocerlo entero.

—¿Cuándo es el próximo Baile de Cenicienta? —preguntó Andrew—. Quiero una esposa como ella.

—¡Está mintiendo! —exclamó Seiya, furioso—. ¡Está tan loca por Chiba que haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo! —miró a Serena con expresión iracunda—. Puede que tú fueras una conquista fácil para él, ¡pero mi mujer nunca lo fue!

—¡Seiya! —exclamó Kakyuu.

Al ver que Darién había saltado de su asiento para abalanzarse sobre su primo, Serena rodeó rápidamente la mesa y se arrojó entre sus brazos para detenerlo. Él la tomó por los hombros para apartarla de su lado, pero fue el ruego de Kakyuu lo que finalmente lo detuvo.

—Darién, por favor. No le hagas nada —susurró, implorante—. No sabe lo que está diciendo.

Darién tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para someter su rabia.

—Sal de mi casa, Shields. De inmediato —advirtió—. Y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí en mucho tiempo. De lo contrario, pagarás un precio muy alto por lo que acabas de decir.

Seiya no necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de su mujer y salió rápidamente del comedor.

—Asegúrate de que se va sin crear más problemas —dijo Darién a Andrew—. Hablaré contigo por la mañana.

Andrew se levantó.

—De acuerdo. De todas formas, ya iba siendo hora de que me fuera a casa.

Darién se volvió hacia el juez Kumada.

—¿Ha averiguado ya lo que necesitaba? —preguntó—. Porque por lo que a mí respecta, se pueden ir todos al diablo. No pienso contestar más preguntas, y mi esposa tampoco.

—Tranquilo, muchacho —dijo el juez, alzando las manos—. Tú y Serena habéis satisfecho los términos del testamento. La propiedad es legalmente tuya —sus cejas grises se unieron—. Y espero por tu bien que Seiya esté equivocado.

—¿Equivocado respecto a qué?

El juez señaló a Serena con un gesto de la cabeza.

—No vas a encontrar una esposa mejor que ella. No es asunto mío, pero espero que este matrimonio sea algo más que una farsa.

La mandíbula de Darién se tensó.

—Tiene razón. No es asunto suyo. Mi abuelo no tenía por qué haber puesto una condición tan absurda en su testamento.

—Lo hizo por tu bien, muchacho.

—Lo hizo para asegurarse de que su linaje se perpetuara. Estaba obsesionado con iniciar una dinastía.

—Es probable que eso también influyera —concedió Kumada—, pero esa no fue la razón más importante. Tenía otro motivo.

La expresión de Darién se volvió claramente despectiva.

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no me dice cuál era ese motivo? Por lo menos podré reírme un poco.

Kumada suspiró.

— Tu abuelo quería darte lo que nunca habías tenido.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué era eso?

—Lo siento, Darién, pero no voy a ponerte las cosas fáciles —el juez miró a Serena—. Además, si no averiguas pronto la respuesta, el intento de tu abuelo habrá fracasado y ya dará lo mismo.

—¿Quería conseguirme una esposa? —preguntó Darién, frustrado. No tenía sentido—. ¿Hijos legítimos? Yo podría haberme ocupado de eso. No habría sido difícil arreglarlo.

—Oh, Darién —susurró Serena—. Esas cosas no se compran.

—¿No? —Darién rió cínicamente—. Mi abuelo se pasó la vida demostrando lo contrario. Disfrutaba demostrando que podía comprar cualquier cosa y a cualquiera.

—No, no a cualquiera. Y eso es lo que tu abuelo aprendió finalmente —dijo Serena con suavidad. Viendo la expresión de Darién, supo que discutir con él en aquellos momentos no tendría sentido. Se volvió hacia el juez y le ofreció la mano—. Gracias por haber venido. Siento mucho que la cena se haya convertido en una batalla.

—Era de esperar — Kumada estrechó calurosamente su mano—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, querida. Espero verte mucho más a menudo en el futuro.

—El tiempo lo dirá.

El juez asintió y se fue. Darién cerró la puerta tras él de modo tajante.

—Menudas fiestas organizas, señora Chiba.

—Ha sido… interesante —asintió Serena—. Supongo que va a ser el tópico de conversación en el pueblo durante una larga temporada.

—Por aquí a eso le llaman cotilleo. Y me temo que tienes razón. Si no hemos sido la comidilla del pueblo antes, lo seremos a partir de ahora —Darién se pasó una mano por el pelo y la miró especulativamente—. ¿Te apetece algo de beber? No se a ti, pero a mí me vendría bien algo.

—Me parece muy buena idea.

Fueron a la biblioteca, donde Darién encendió la chimenea mientras Serena servía dos copas de coñac. Luego, sentados en la alfombra, frente al fuego, brindaron en silencio.

—Darién…

Él suspiró.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Sobre qué parte de la tarde quieres hablar? ¿Sobre mi abuelo? ¿Sobre mis padres? ¿O sobre mi incontrolado pillaje de las mujeres del pueblo?

Serena sonrió.

—Creo que eso último ya lo hemos dejado zanjado.

—Gracias por tu apasionada defensa.

—No te sorprendas tanto. Aunque Seiya no lo sepa, yo sí sé la clase de hombre que eres. También sé que es ridículo creer que necesitaste recurrir a la fuerza cuando podías seducir a cualquier mujer del pueblo con una mirada.

Darién rió.

—Puede que hiciera falta algo más que una mirada.

—Tal vez —dijo Serena, mirándolo de reojo—. Pero seguro que una lección de conducir habría bastado para superar cualquier obstáculo.

—De eso nada, cariño. Tú eres la única mujer a la que he enseñado a conducir.

—Me alegra oírlo —admitió Serena. Sonriendo tímidamente, se arrimó a él y apoyó una mano en su muslo—. Cuéntame el resto, Darién. Cuéntamelo rápido para que te liberes de una vez y no tengamos que volver a hablar de ello.

—¿Quieres oír todos los detalles escabrosos de mi vida?

—En realidad no. Pero sospecho que tú necesitas contármelos por tu propio bien.

Los ojos de Darién brillaron.

—De acuerdo, esposa. Ya has oído casi todos los detalles sórdidos. No queda mucho que contar. Mis padres se conocieron y pasaron un despreocupado verano de placer. Despreocupado por que me concibieron accidentalmente, por supuesto. Cuando mi madre descubrió que estaba embarazada, acudió a mi padre. Él le dijo que lo sentía, que se había comprometido con otra mujer, una mujer socialmente aceptable, y que le agradecería que desapareciera de su vida. Para asegurarse de ello, mi abuelo le ofreció dinero… y eso ayudó a mi madre a cimentar su elección de profesión.

—Oh, Darién —murmuró Serena.

—Ella murió cuando cumplí dieciséis, y yo acabé en la calle. Para entonces, mi padre también había muerto. Su mujer no le había dado ningún hijo y mi abuelo estaba desesperado. Entonces recordó a la chica embarazada a la que había comprado y decidió ponerse a buscarme.

—Y regresó a Shields con un adolescente furioso y resentido —dijo Serena.

—Desde luego, yo no era el nieto que él había soñado tener. Odiaba a mi abuelo por su hipocresía y no disimulaba mi odio. A cambio, él me dio todo lo que tenía. Comida, ropa, un techo sobre mi cabeza… todo lo que el dinero podía comprar. Pero yo me negué a darle lo único que él me pidió a cambio.

Serena solo necesitó unos segundos para deducir de qué se trataba.

—Tu apellido.

Darién asintió.

—Durante años, el abuelo me pidió que me lo cambiara por Shields, pero me negué.

—Era la única manera de mantener tu identidad, de conservar al menos una parte de ti intacta.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Yo era Darién Chiba y cambiarme el apellido a Shields no cambiaría las circunstancias de mi nacimiento.

—Pero a pesar de lo que tu abuelo le hizo a tu madre, llegaste a quererlo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admitió Darién—. Era un hombre orgulloso y solitario que había cometido muchos errores en su vida. Nunca trató de justificar esos errores ni de culpar a otra persona por ellos. Y yo lo respetaba por ello.

—Pero no te quedaste con él, ¿verdad? Darién suspiró.

—Supongo que estás preguntando por el Lost Trail.

—Sí.

—Desde el momento en que llegué a Shields empecé a trabajar y a ahorrar para poder comprarme mi propio rancho. Y tuve suerte. Pude hacerme con el Lost Tail cuando acababa de cumplir veinticinco años. Era muy pequeño comparado con el de mi abuelo, pero poco a poco fui adquiriendo las tierras que lo rodeaban, hasta que llegó a tener un tamaño muy respetable.

—Pero Artemis me dijo que no te quedaste allí, que volviste con tu abuelo.

—Poco después de que yo comprara el rancho, los médicos diagnosticaron un cáncer a mi abuelo —Darién miró el fuego con gesto inexpresivo—. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—Tú no habrías podido hacer otra cosa —dijo Serena—. Otra persona podría haber sido más insensible.

—Soy bastante insensible, y voy a darte una muestra de ello —Darién la miró directamente a los ojos—. Podría haberte traído aquí después de la boda, pero decidí llevaros a ti y a lo niños al Lost Trail. ¿Quieres saber por qué? —no esperó a que ella respondiera para continuar—. No quería alimentar tus esperanzas respecto a la posibilidad de quedarte. No quería que te sintieras demasiado cómoda viviendo conmigo. Así habría menos problemas cuando tuvieras que irte.

Los ojos de Serena brillaron.

—¿Acaso crees que cuando me vaya voy a echar más de menos el rancho que a ti?

—Eso les pasaría a la mayoría de las mujeres —murmuró Darién, y enseguida alzó las manos—. Lo sé, lo sé. Tú no eres la mayoría de las mujeres. Tal vez debería escribirlo mil veces para no olvidarlo. ¿Tienes un bolígrafo a mano?

—No te preocupes. Ya me ocuparé yo de recordártelo.

—Estoy seguro de ello —Darién alzó una ceja—. ¿Hemos acabado?

— Solo un par de preguntas —dijo Serena—. Háblame de Seiya.

Darién hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Seiya es un par de años mayor que yo. Hasta que aparecí en escena se consideraba el heredero principal de mi abuelo, a pesar de su parentesco distante. Se llevó una gran decepción al descubrir su error. Desde el momento en que llegué se empeñó en hacerme la vida imposible.

—¿Y Kakyuu?

Darién negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, elfo. Eso es asunto privado.

—No importa. Tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que pasó.

—No se te pasa nada por alto, ¿verdad?

—Trato de que así sea —confesó Serena encogiéndose de hombros.

Darién suspiró.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Hazme el amor —susurró Serena. Darién sonrió.

—Eso no va a ser muy difícil —dijo, y tiró de ella con suavidad hacia sí—. No consigo mantener las manos alejadas de ti.

En cuanto sus bocas se encontraron, una acuciante necesidad estableció el ritmo de su unión.

Unos momentos después, sin saber muy bien cómo, ambos estaban desnudos sobre la alfombra, abrazados, acariciándose y besándose con sensual frenesí.

Darién trató de ir despacio, pero la excitación que Serena manifestaba bajo sus caricias, los cimbreantes movimientos de sus caderas, sus eróticos gemidos, le hicieron perder muy pronto la batalla. Deleitándose en la deliciosa mezcla de apasionado calor, de fluida suavidad, impulsado por una fuerza imposible de resistir se hundió en su húmeda y exquisita calidez. Mientras escuchaba sus frenéticos jadeos, sus incoherentes ruegos, deseó por encima de todo ofrecerle la liberación que tan desesperadamente buscaba. Fundió su boca con la de ella y, a la vez que establecía un ritmo pausado pero firme de sus caderas, deslizó una mano entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarla. Un instante después, los músculos de Serena se tensaron y alcanzó entre sus brazos lo que tanto anhelaba. Darién no necesitó más aliciente. Con un áspero y prolongado gemido, la siguió hasta la culminación de su placer. Y, en ese momento, sus miradas se encontraron.

Y lo que Darién percibió en la de Serena le llegó hasta el fondo del alma.

Porque en la profundidad de sus empañados ojos celestes vio amor. Un amor permanente, puro, fiel y absoluto. Y en ese momento supo que Serena se había entregado en cuerpo, alma y para siempre a un marido temporal.

Y los demonios interiores que durante aquellos breves momentos había logrado olvidar regresaron con todas sus fuerzas ante aquella terrible revelación.


	11. capitulo 9

Capítulo 9

Los niños regresaron tarde al día siguiente, exhaustos y deseando contarles a Serena y a Darién todas sus aventuras.

—Y entonces, ese toro viejo y enorme embistió contra Artemis —explicó Haru, con los pies separados y el sombrero echado hacia atrás en la cabeza, imitando a la perfección la pose habitual de Darién—. Pensé que lo iba a matar.

Sammy tiró del brazo de su hermano y susurró algo rápidamente.

—Pero Artemis ni se movió —continuo Haru, ignorándolo—. Todo lo que hizo fue escupir. Fue increíble.

—No habéis corrido ningún peligro, ¿verdad? — preguntó Serena, preocupada.

—Que va. Nos han mantenido alejados de todo lo mejor.

Sammy volvió a susurrar algo al oído de su hermano.

—Ahora no —replicó Haru, molesto—. Aún no he acabado mi historia. Entonces, Artemis ha sacado su lazo y ha atrapado al toro como si nada. Después hay que enganchar la cuerda a esa cosa de la silla…

—El pomo —dijo Darién.

—Eso, el pomo. Así trabaja el caballo, y no el vaquero. Pero hay que sujetarlo muy bien para no hacerte daño en los dedos. ¿Me enseñarás a hacerlo bien, papá? ¿Me enseñarás a…? — Haru se llevó una mano a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y se puso lívido. Tras lanzar una mirada acongojada a Serena, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

Darién maldijo entre dientes.

—Voy a hablar con él —dijo. Serena lo sujetó por el brazo. —Deja que lo haga yo, por favor. Él asintió, tenso.

Serena pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sammy y fue al dormitorio de Haru. Este estaba tumbado en la cama, sollozando. Se sentó a su lado sin soltar a Sammy.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

—No… no quería llamarle eso —logró decir Haru entre lágrimas—. Sé que Darién no es mi papá. Sé que nos dijiste que solo nos íbamos a quedar con él una temporada… pero a mí me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre.

—Lo sé, corazón, lo sé —dijo Serena, sin poder ocultar su pesar por el sufrimiento del niño.

—¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos? —Haru alzó la cabeza de la almohada para mirarla—. Me gusta estar aquí. Y a Sammy también.

—Lo siento, pero eso no sería justo para Darién —Serena tragó saliva para recuperar la compostura—. Le prometí que solo nos quedaríamos una temporada, y tengo que cumplir mi palabra.

—¿No puedes pedirle que cambie de opinión? Si dice que sí, tú no habrías dejado de cumplir con tu palabra — Haru se arrojó en brazos de Serena—. Por favor, tía. Seremos muy buenos. No crearemos problemas. Lo prometo.

—Lo siento —susurró, Serena tratando de reprimir las lágrimas—. Trata de comprenderlo, cariño. No puedo hacerlo. Cuando llegue el momento, tendremos que irnos.

Darién estaba trabajando en su despacho cuando un sonido distante distrajo su atención. Alzó brevemente la mirada antes de volver a concentrarse en las facturas que había dispersas por la mesa.

Volvió a oír el sonido y frunció el ceño. Se acercó a la puerta del despacho y la abrió. Al volver a escuchar el sonido se quedó paralizado. Solo hizo falta otro sollozo desgarrador para que saliera corriendo por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

Serena estaba sentada en medio del suelo, con el rostro enterrado entre las manos, llorando en silencio. Darién se arrodilló junto a ella, solícito.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, sin atreverse a tocarla—. ¿Te has hecho daño?

Con un sollozo, Serena alargó su mano izquierda hacia él y la agitó bajo su nariz. Darién la tomó y buscó en ella algún corte o la señal de algún golpe, pero no encontró nada.

—Háblame, cariño. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Lo… lo he perdido! Se ha caído por el sumidero…

Darién volvió a mirar su mano y al cabo de un momento comprendió a qué se refería.

—Tu anillo de bodas… ¿Se te ha caído por el sumidero? —el llanto de Serena arreció y, tomándolo como una respuesta afirmativo, Darién la estrechó entre sus brazos—. No te preocupes. No llores. Yo te compraré otro.

—Yo… no quiero otro. ¡Quiero nuestro anillo! El que me diste cuando nos casamos.

Antes de que Darién pudiera responder, Haru, Sammy y Artemis entraron en la cocina.

—Os había dicho que estaba llorando —dijo Haru.

—¿Qué le pasa a la chica? —preguntó el capataz.

—Se le ha caído el anillo de bodas al desagüe —explicó Darién—. Ve por una llave inglesa.

Artemis dio un bufido.

—Nos iría mejor con una excavadora. Lo más probable es que tengamos que excavar todo el sistema séptico para encontrarlo.

Darién lanzó una mirada iracunda a su capataz.

—Si hubiera querido tu opinión te la habría pedido. Haz el favor de ir por la llave.

—Enseguida, enseguida. Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así —Artemis lanzó a los niños una significativa mirada—. Más vale que tengáis cuidado con lo que hacéis. Ya sabéis que la mala suerte llega de tres en tres —y con aquel revelador comentario salió de la cocina.

Desafortunadamente, los acontecimientos le dieron muy pronto la razón. Menos de una hora después, Darién se cortó la mano mientras trabajaba con las cañerías.

Y al día siguiente llegó la señora Black.

—Id al establo por Darién —ordenó Serena a los niños mientras observaba a su tía bajando del coche de alquiler—. Luego subid a jugar arriba hasta que os avise. A Darién y a mí nos gustaría hablar con ella en privado.

—¿Para qué ha venido? ¿Qué quiere? —preguntó Haru, aprensivo.

—Seguro que quiere conocer a Darién y saber qué tal estáis.

—¿Nos va a llevar con ella?

—Claro que no. Todo irá bien. Solo ha venido de visita —dijo abrazando a los dos niños.

Sammy susurró algo al oído de su hermano.

—¿Tendremos que ir a ese colegio en el que no nos dejan estar juntos? —preguntó Haru.

—Claro que no. Y ahora id por Darién.

Unos minutos después, Darién entraba en la cocina.

—¿Esa mujer que está en el salón es tu dragón? — preguntó divertido mientras se lavaba las manos—. No parece tan terrible.

—No te fíes —advirtió Serena en tono inquietante—. No dejes que sus sonrisas y hoyuelos te engañen. Es dura como el cuero curtido.

—¿Cuál es su nombre de pila?

—Esmeralda, pero ni siquiera los niños la llaman así. No permite que nadie la tutee.

Darién solo necesitó treinta segundos para descubrir la verdad que había tras la advertencia de Serena.

La señora Black, una mujer de aspecto frágil de unos cuarenta años, dio un sorbo a su té, fijó sus candidos ojos en Darién y exhibió sus hoyuelos.

—No me gusta perder el tiempo con preámbulos —dijo—. ¿Qué le parece si vamos directamente al grano?

Darién alzó una ceja.

—No sabía que usted y yo tuviéramos algún asunto de qué tratar.

La señora Black miró significativamente a Serena.

—No lo teníamos. Hasta hace poco.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—En ese caso, adelante. Le estoy escuchando.

—Tiene un buen rancho —la señora Black arrugó la nariz como si acabara de oler algo desagradable—. Asumiendo que a uno le gusten los ranchos, claro.

—Deduzco que a usted no le gustan.

—No. Pero, según me han informado, este es uno de los mejores de la zona. Supongo que ese es el motivo por el que ha llegado a esos extremos para conservarlo. Me refiero a su matrimonio, por supuesto —la señora Black volvió a dejar su taza en el plato y alzó una ceja cuidadosamente depilada—. Tengo entendido que eso era una condición en el testamento de su abuelo, ¿no?

Era evidente que el «dragón» había estado haciendo averiguaciones. ¿Con quién habría hablado? O, más bien, ¿con quién no habría hablado?

—Sí, era una condición de su testamento. ¿Y?

—Y… ahora que tiene control legal sobre su herencia, ya no necesita una esposa.

Darién entrecerró los ojos.

—Al menos según usted.

—Y según la mayoría de las personas del pueblo. Serena y los chicos son un exceso de equipaje para usted, y solo es cuestión de tiempo que los eche.

—¿Has escuchado eso, elfo? —ignorando el decoro más elemental, Darién apoyó sus pies calzados con botas sobre la mesita de café—. La gente de por aquí piensa que voy a echaros como si fuerais basura.

—Por favor, señor Chiba. Seamos francos — Esmeralda Black se apoyó contra el respaldo del asiento y cruzó las piernas—. Ahora que su herencia está asegurada, ya no necesita simular que tiene una familia. Antes o después se librará de ellos. Yo estoy dispuesta a hacer que le merezca la pena hacerlo cuanto antes.

—¿Cuánto piensa ofrecerme? —preguntó Darién. Serena lo miró, incrédula.

La señora Black sonrió con expresión de triunfo.

—¿Cuánto quiere?

—No lo sé —confesó Darién, y se pasó una mano por la barbilla con gesto pensativo—. Para serle sincero, no me hace falta el dinero.

—En ese caso, tal vez podría ofrecerle alguna otra cosa —la sonrisa de la señora Black se volvió directamente provocativa—. Estoy abierta a sus sugerencias.

—No se moleste en tratar de seducirlo —espetó Serena—. Darién no está interesado en las mujeres casadas.

—Bueno… solo en una —dijo Darién con una perezosa sonrisa.

—En ese caso nos ceñiremos a bienes materiales — replicó la señora Black—. ¿Qué quiere a cambio de los niños?

—¿Por qué quiere quedárselos?

—¿Por qué quieren algunas personas diamantes, pieles, o un coche nuevo? Es un impulso incontrolable. Supongo que es por el instinto maternal.

Darién nunca había conocido a una mujer menos apta para la maternidad.

—Olvídelo —dijo. Empezaba a cansarse de aquel juego.

—No he respondido bien a su pregunta, ¿verdad? —dijo la señora Black, divertida—. De acuerdo. A ver qué le parece esto —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de cocodrilo—. Son todo lo que me queda de mi pobre y querido hermano. Tengo tanto que ofrecerles, tanto que darles… Y ya que yo nunca he podido tener hijos…

—¡Oh, por favor! —interrumpió Serena—. Usted nunca ha querido tener hijos. Le he oído decir a menudo que no quería estropear su figura, que eran una lata y no podía soportarlos.

Las lágrimas se esfumaron al instante del rostro de la señora Black.

—Precisamente eso es lo que hace que mis sobrinos sean la opción ideal. Nada de horrorosos embarazos ni bebés llorones. Y lo mejor de todo es que ya están educados —se volvió hacia Darién—. Vamos, dígame cuánto quiere.

—No estoy en venta, y ellos tampoco.

—Creo que no entiende —la voz de la señora Black se endureció—. Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para quedarme con los niños.

—Diamante los quiere, ¿verdad? —adivinó Serena.

—Sí. Después de todos estos años mi marido ha decidido que quiere hijos, y sospecho que está buscando alguna jovencita con la que tenerlos. Haru y Sammy son mi última esperanza.

Darién rió.

—No sabe cuánto lamento los problemas que tiene en su matrimonio, pero eso no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión. Los niños se quedan.

Los ojos de la señora Black se oscurecieron visiblemente.

—En ese caso, no me va a quedar más remedio que pasar a las amenazas.

Darién no pareció preocupado.

—¿Y qué amenazas serían esas?

— Si no me entrega a los niños, llevaré a Serena a juicio.

—¿Basándose en qué?

—Creo que bastará con mi preocupación por la seguridad de los niños. Desde que han llegado a Texas se han visto obligados a vivir en una casa desvencijada, pudiendo haber estado alojados aquí desde el principio. Han intentado montar el caballo más peligroso del condado. Y han estado a punto de ser mordidos por una de las serpientes más venenosas del país —la señora Black ladeó la cabeza con expresión de triunfo—. ¿Se me ha pasado algo por alto?

—¿Cómo ha averiguado todo eso? —preguntó Serena, asustada.

Darién no necesitó preguntarlo.

—¡Seiya! El muy hijo de…

—¿Sí, señor Chiba? —dijo la señora Black con una fría sonrisa—. ¿Qué estaba a punto de decir? Darién apretó los dientes.

— Da igual.

—Me aseguraré de añadir la grosería a mi lista de preocupaciones…asumiendo que encuentre sitio. Es una lista muy larga — Esmeralda Black volvió su atención hacia Serena—. Estoy aquí para darte una opción. Si me entregas ahora a los niños te permitiré seguir viéndolos. Pero si me obligas a llevar el caso a los tribunales, me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a verlos nunca.

— Eso no es una opción —espetó Darién—. Es una amenaza.

—En realidad es una promesa, señor Chiba. Y tengo intención de mantenerla —la señora Black se levantó, tomó su bolso y volvió a mirar a Serena—. Creo que eso deja zanjado el asunto. Te daré un poco de tiempo para que lo pienses, aunque no creo que haya nada que pensar. Cuando llegues a una conclusión, puedes localizarme en el pueblo, en el hostal Bluebonnet. Tiene un nombre horroroso pero, teniendo en cuenta que estamos en Texas, es bastante cómodo.

—¿No quiere ver a sus sobrinos antes de irse? — preguntó Darién con ironía.

—No hace falta. Voy a verlos muy pronto. Pienso tenerlos conmigo para el Día de Acción de Gracias. No se molesten en levantarse. Ya sé dónde está la salida.

—¿Va a negarme el placer de llevarla hasta la puerta? —gruñó Darién a la vez que se ponía en pie—. No quiero ni oír hablar de ello.

Esmeralda Black dio un paso atrás.

—¿Me está amenazando con agredirme físicamente?

—Yo tampoco amenazo, señora Black. Como usted, solo hago promesas.

Ella siguió retrocediendo hacia la puerta.

—¿Fue así como se hizo daño en la mano, en una pelea? Mi lista crece por momentos. Y la preocupación que siento por mis sobrinos también.

Como era de esperar, Serena saltó en defensa de su marido.

—Si cree que Darién sería capaz de hacerles daño, está muy equivocada. Es el hombre más amable, cariñoso y dulce del mundo.

Una sonrisa reacia curvó los labios de Darién.

—Déjalo ya, elfo. Incluso a mí me cuesta asimilar eso.

—Como a cualquiera que lo haya conocido —añadió la señora Black—. Espero tu llamada —añadió, y a continuación salió del salón con toda la dignidad que pudo.

Los niños subieron en silencio la escalera hasta su cuarto.

—Tengo un plan, Sammy —dijo Haru con decisión—. La señora Black no podrá llevarnos a su casa si no nos encuentra, así que nos esconderemos hasta que se vaya o hasta que encuentre otros niños con los que quedarse.

Sammy susurró una pregunta.

—Sí, supongo que se preocuparán —la expresión de Haru se animó enseguida—. ¡Ya sé! Les dejaremos una nota. Pero no les diremos dónde estamos. Así nadie podrá obligarnos a ir con la señora Black si gana la pelea.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Serena, agobiada.

—De momento, esperar.

—¿Y sus amenazas?

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Aunque lleve el caso a los tribunales, dudo que pueda ganarlo. A fin de cuentas, y a pesar de los cotilleos tú y yo seguimos juntos.

—¿Y lo de Mad Dog, la serpiente y lo demás?

Darién hizo una mueca.

—Es cierto que los niños se han metido en más de un lío, pero ninguno ha resultado herido. Y, como la señora Black ha señalado, esto es Texas. No hay un solo niño por estas tierras que no se haya caído nunca de un caballo o que no se haya topado con una serpiente. Espero que el juez sepa ver las intenciones de esa bruja.

—Como habrás comprobado, es una maestra del disimulo y una hipócrita —dijo Serena, preocupada—. Cuando le interesa, saca sus hoyuelos a relucir y es capaz de camelar a cualquiera. O casi.

—Ya lo he visto —Darién se estremeció—. Que el cielo me proteja de las mujeres lloronas.

Serena miró su dedo anular desnudo y se mordió el labio.

Darién captó el gesto y suspiró.

—Lo siento, cariño. No me refería a ti. Tú tenías un motivo para llorar. Ojalá hubiera encontrado tu anillo.

—No fue culpa tuya —susurró ella—. Debería haber hecho que lo achicaron.

Darién la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Deja que te compre otro. Podemos ir al pueblo a comprar uno que te quede bien. Tal vez nos ayudaría a convencer a la señora Black de que… —Darién se interrumpió al ver la expresión de Serena—. Solo estoy empeorando las cosas, ¿verdad?

Ella logró contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas.

—No sería lo mismo. Mi anillo… formaba parte del Baile de Cenicienta, de cómo nos conocimos —se encogió de hombros con tristeza—. Me temo que no sé cómo explicarlo.

Darién cerró los ojos. Serena no necesitaba explicarle nada. Lo comprendía mejor de lo que ella creía. Estaba sufriendo y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Serena no quería otro anillo y él no tenía ninguna esperanza de recuperar el que había perdido.

Pensó en ello toda la tarde mientras trabajaba como un poseso en el rancho con los demás hombres, tratando de agotarse para suavizar su sentimiento de culpa. Hacia el final del día se le ocurrió una posible solución que archivó en su mente para pensar en ella más adelante.

—¿Estás listo para dar por concluido el trabajo, o aún no te has castigado lo suficiente? —preguntó Artemis.

Darién alzó una ceja.

—¿Se han quejado los hombres?

—Todavía no. Pero no es eso lo que te he preguntado — Artemis miró fijamente hacia el Norte—. Cualquier hombre que no se mantiene atento al tiempo corre el riesgo de meterse en serios problemas.

Darién siguió la dirección de la mirada de su capataz. A continuación guardó sus herramientas y fue a buscar a Serena. La encontró en la biblioteca.

—Ven conmigo. Tengo algo que enseñarte.

Ella apartó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Has visto alguna vez una tormenta azul del Norte?

—No.

Darién la tomó de la mano y salieron al porche.

—Eso es una tormenta azul del Norte —dijo, señalando el cielo.

Un amplio frente de nubes de color azul metalizado se había adueñado del horizonte y avanzaba hacia ellos a una velocidad increíble.

Serena se estremeció y Darién pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

—¿Es peligroso?

—Puede serlo si no se le presta atención. Son una clase de tormentas que llegan rápido y golpean con dureza. Hacen que baje la temperatura dramáticamente en pocos minutos. Además, van acompañadas de viento y lluvias y…

—Y será mejor que los niños se pongan algo de ropa de abrigo cuanto antes. ¿Por qué no vas a llamarlos mientras yo empiezo a preparar la cena?

—Creía que estaban en la casa contigo —al notar que Serena se ponía tensa bajo su brazo, Darién se apartó de ella y la miró a los ojos—. ¿No es así?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Me han dicho que iban a ayudarte.

—¿Cuándo te lo han dicho?

—Hace horas —susurró ella—. Poco después de que se fuera la señora Black…

Darién soltó un improperio, entró en la casa a toda prisa y subió corriendo hasta la habitación de los niños. Incluso antes de encontrar la nota supo que habían huido. Los cajones del armario estaban abiertos y había un rastro de ropas hasta la cama. La foto de sus padres había desaparecido de la mesilla.

Serena entró en el dormitorio tras él. Fue ella quien encontró la nota sobre la almohada de Haru. La leyó en silencio y se cubrió la boca con mano temblorosa. Luego se volvió y corrió a refugiarse entre los brazos de Darién.

—Los encontraremos —dijo él con firmeza, tratando de tranquilizarla—. Voy a organizar a los hombres. No pueden haber ido muy lejos.

—Has dicho que esas tormentas se mueven muy deprisa. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—Un par de horas —mintió Darién con convicción.

Perdieron media hora buscando en vano en la casa y en los establos. Finalmente, Darién se alejó un momento con Artemis y le dijo rápidamente:

—Haz que los hombres monten y se dispersen en abanico por el rancho. El frente está avanzando más rápido de lo que esperaba. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué te parece si yo voy al Lost Trail y los busco por allí? —sugirió el capataz.

—Buena idea.

—Darién…

—Lo sé. Ahora mismo me ocupo de ello —sin añadir nada más, Darién se encaminó hacia la casa. Ya lo había retrasado demasiado. Había llegado el momento de actuar. Por primera vez en su vida, iba a pedir ayuda. Rogó para que los habitantes de Shields estuvieran dispuestos a concedérsela. Descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número.

—Aquí Amy Mizuno.

—Soy Darién Chiba —Darién respiró profundamente y dijo—. Amy, necesito ayuda.

Un silencio mortal acogió su petición.

—¿Estás pidiendo ayuda? —repitió Amy, sin poder creérselo—. ¿Tú?

Darién apretó los dientes.

—Sí, yo.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Los niños han huido.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Se acerca un frente azul del Norte!

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —Darién cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por controlar su genio—. ¿Te importaría organizar un grupo de búsqueda para mí? Tenemos que encontrarlos cuanto antes.

—Dalo por hecho. Y Darién… —Amy nunca le había hablado con tanta calidez—…tranquiliza a tu mujer. Seguro que los encontramos.

—Gracias —susurró él, y colgó el auricular. No había dudado ni por un momento que iban a encontrar a los niños.

Lo que no sabía era si los encontrarían a tiempo.


	12. capitulo 10

Capítulo 10

Ya había empezado a anochecer cuando se abrió la puerta de la cocina. Serena observó con ansiedad a Darién mientras este entraba y dejaba sobre la mesa su sombrero empapado. Negó con la cabeza en respuesta a su silenciosa pregunta.

Ella se volvió, tratando de controlarse.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Darién?

—¿Qué más podemos hacer? —preguntó él, exhausto—. Seguir buscando.

Serena apretó los puños, frustrada.

—No tiene sentido que no hayan aparecido. Puede que los niños sean traviesos, pero no son tontos. No se quedarían al aire libre con este tiempo. ¿Y el Lost Trail? Podrían estar allí.

—Artemis ya ha estado allí.

—Está bastante lejos para ir andando —dijo Serena, desesperada—. Tal vez no habían llegado todavía. O puede que se escondieran de él.

—De acuerdo. Voy a volver allí.

—Yo voy contigo.

Para su sorpresa, Darién no protestó.

—Llévate abrigos y unas cuantas mantas. Si los encontramos, estarán congelados.

La mano herida de Darién le impedía conducir un vehículo con marchas, de manera que fue Serena la que se sentó tras el volante del todo terreno.

Diez minutos después entraban en el sendero que llevaba a Lost Trail. Darién se inclinó para mirar por la ventanilla.

—¡Pisa a fondo, Serena! Veo una luz.

Serena no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Pisó el acelerador y un minuto después se detenían ante la casa. La visión con la que se encontraron hizo que las rodillas se le aflojaran. Un fuego irregular crepitaba en la chimenea del fogón de leña, calentando apenas la cocina. Los niños estaban acurrucados en el suelo frente a esta.

No se movían.

—¿Haru? ¿Sammy? —llamó, y se acercó a ellos con pies de plomo, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar. Los niños se movieron en respuesta al sonido de su voz y ella respiró, aliviada… hasta que se volvieron. Entonces dio un grito ahogado al ver su tez pálida y azulada.

—Hola, tía Serena —murmuró Haru, evidentemente agotado—. Cuánto nos alegramos de verte.

—Yo también me alegro… yo también —dijo, emocionada. Los niños estaban fríos. Muy fríos.

Darién entró en ese momento con las mantas y los abrigos. Sammy alzó los brazos hacia él.

—Tío papá —susurró con voz ronca, hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. Sabía que vendrías a buscarme.

Darién tomó a Sammy en brazos con manos temblorosas y enterró el rostro en el sedoso pelo del niño.

—Ve a arrancar el todo terreno y pon la calefacción al máximo —ordenó, tenso—. Tenemos que llevarlos al hospital cuanto antes.

—¿Crees que se pondrán bien? —preguntó Serena, ansiosa, mientras salía a hacer lo que le había dicho.

—Eso espero —moviéndose con rápida eficiencia, Darién sacó a Sammy de la casa. Luego volvió a recoger a Haru y lo situó junto a su hermano, cerca de las salidas de aire de la calefacción—. Vamos.

Un cuarto de hora después se detenían ante la entrada de urgencias del hospital del condado. Darién llevó rápidamente a los niños al interior mientras Serena aparcaba.

—Los médicos están examinando a sus hijos, señora Chiba —le informó una enfermera en cuanto entró—. Entretanto, necesito que rellene unos formularios.

Mientras Serena escribía, Darién fue a llamar por teléfono para suspender la búsqueda.

—Todo el pueblo estaba buscando a los niños —dijo cuando se reunió de nuevo con ella—. Incluso Seiya.

Serena sonrió.

El doctor entró en la sala de espera unos minutos después.

—Buenas noticias, amigos. Los niños están bien.

—¿Podemos verlos ya? —preguntó Serena.

—Por supuesto. Vamos a dejarlos ingresados esta noche para tenerlos en observación, pero pueden ir a verlos un rato.

Los niños estaban en la sala de pediatría, en camas contiguas. Serena se sentó en la de Sammy y lo abrazó con tal fuerza que el pequeño protestó. Darién se sentó con Haru.

—¿Estás enfadado? —preguntó el niño, nervioso.

—Claro que lo estoy. ¿Te importaría explicarme por qué os habéis escapado?

—Oímos a tía Black decir que nos iba a llevar con ella y pensé que debíamos escondernos hasta que se fuera.

—Supongo que eso quiere decir que no te fías del tío Darién —dijo Serena.

Haru la miró, confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Deberías haber confiado en que mantuviera su promesa. Dijo que nos protegería de tía Black y lo hará.

—Serena, no creo que… —empezó Darién.

—Es importante que lo sepan —interrumpió ella—. Cuando dices que vas a hacer algo, deben confiar en que lo harás —miró a los niños con expresión seria—. ¿Comprendido?

Sammy se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

—Comprendido —dijo, y sonrió.

—Siento no haber creído en ti, tío Darién —dijo Haru, arrepentido—. No volverá a suceder.

Darién apoyó la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué iba a hacer después de aquello?

La señora Black se presentó en el rancho a primera hora de la mañana.

—Me he enterado de lo que les ha sucedido a mis sobrinos —comenzó, sin preámbulos.

—Y ha venido corriendo para saber qué tal están —terminó Darién por ella.

—No. He venido a darles un ultimátum.

—¿Otro? —preguntó Serena con ironía.

—El último. Gracias a este último episodio, no hay duda de que ganaré la custodia de los niños. Ya los han puesto en peligro demasiadas veces. Así que voy a darles un…

—Vaya al grano —interrumpió Darién.

—Muy bien. Consiguió una boda rápida en Nevada y ahora quiero que consiga un divorcio rápido en México. Hágalo y no solo garantizaré a Serena unos generosos derechos de visitas a los niños, sino que lo pondré por escrito. Pero si se opone un solo día más a mis planes, ella no volverá a verlos. Y quiero una respuesta inmediata.

—Mi matrimonio a cambio de los niños, ¿es eso?

—Exacto.

—De acuerdo… con una condición.

—¡No, Darién! —exclamó Serena—. No lo hagas.

—¿Qué condición? —dijo rápidamente la señora Black. Era evidente que creía tener la victoria a mano.

—Necesito tiempo.

—Muy bien. Le doy tres días.

—Hay otra condición —dijo Darién—. Me iré hoy mismo, pero necesito que prometa no hacer nada hasta mi regreso.

—Esperaré tres días. Ni un segundo más. ¿Trato hecho?

—Supongo que sí.

La señora Black dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro de alivio.

—Bueno. No ha sido tan difícil. Ha sido un verdadero placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Chiba. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos tenga los papeles del divorcio en regla. No me decepcione. Le aseguro que no le interesa en lo más mínimo enfadarme —tras lanzar a Serena una mirada de triunfo, salió de la casa.

—Darién…

Él interrumpió a Serena con una sola mirada.

—Supongo que comprenderás que no tenemos otra opción. Debemos dejar aclarado de una vez por todas el asunto de nuestro matrimonio.

—Pero…

Darién negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero oírlo. Lo principal son los niños. ¿Quieres perderlos del todo? Esa bruja no se anda con tonterías. Está desesperada y, a pesar de que me gustaría poder decir que no es así, tiene base suficiente para acudir a los tribunales.

—Lo prometiste —susurró Serena—. Teníamos un acuerdo.

—Prometí ocuparme de la señora Black y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Pero tiene que ser a mi manera.

—Muy bien. Ocúpate de ello.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó él—. ¿Sin preguntas? ¿Sin quejas?

Serena logró sonreír.

—¿Serviría de algo?

—No.

Media hora después, Darién ya se había despedido de los niños y lo tenía todo organizado para irse.

—Que tengas un buen viaje —dijo Serena, sin poder evitar que su voz temblara ligeramente—. Nos vemos dentro de unos días, ¿no? —preguntó, insegura.

—Claro —Darién tomó su maleta y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero enseguida comprendió que no podía dejar a Serena de aquel modo. Volvió a soltar la maleta en el suelo—. Ven aquí.

Ella corrió a abrazarlo y estuvo a punto de tirarlo. Dejando escapar un ronco gemido, Darién la besó con una intensidad y una desesperación más reveladoras que mil palabras. Finalmente, se apartó de ella.

—Tengo que irme.

Serena se limitó a asentir.

Ya en el umbral de la puerta, sin volverse, él preguntó:

—¿Confías en mí, elfo?

—Siempre lo he hecho. Y siempre lo haré.

—Hasta ahora nadie había confiado en mí —dijo él, tenso.

—Eso es porque nunca habías estado casado conmigo.

Los hombros de Darién se hundieron bajo el peso de aquellas palabras.

—No tienes idea del riesgo que estás corriendo —dijo.

Y a continuación se fue.

El juez Kumada golpeó con su martillo en la mesa para restablecer el orden. Un intenso silencio se adueñó de la sala mientras los asistentes esperaban a que comenzara la sesión.

El juez se dirigió a Serena.

—Me temo que ya nos hemos retrasado demasiado. ¿Has tenido noticias de Darién?

Ella negó con la cabeza, reacia.

—Me temo que no.

No había tenido noticias de él durante los cinco días que habían pasado desde su marcha.

El juez suspiró.

—En ese caso, tendremos que empezar sin él. Pero quiero que quede claro que esta no es una sesión oficial —miró primero a Andrew, que estaba sentado junto a Serena, y luego al abogado que acompañaba a la señora Black—. Solo vamos a mantener una reunión amistosa para saber si existe la posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo.

El abogado de la señora Black se puso en pie.

— Jedite Livingstone Júnior, señoría. Y puedo asegurarle que no existe ninguna posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo.

Kumada señaló al abogado con su martillo.

—Siéntese y cállese. Cuando quiera su opinión se lo haré saber, ¿de acuerdo?

—Comprendido, señoría.

—Bien. He revisado las quejas de la señora Black —las pobladas cejas del juez se unieron sobre sus ojos—. No creo que nadie pueda negar que los incidentes que menciona sucedieron. El propio Darién me habló de lo sucedido con Mad Dog y la cascabel. Livingstone se puso de nuevo en pie.

—Protesto, señoría. Su relación con el acusado implica un claro conflicto de intereses. Por lo tanto, solicito…

—¡Siéntese! —bramó el juez—. Ya le he dicho que esto es solo una conversación amistosa, no un procedimiento legal.

—Pero, señoría…

—Deje que le dé un consejo, señor Livingstone. Ya que soy el único juez de la zona, le sugiero que haga lo posible para no fastidiarme. Hacerlo no ayudaría a su cliente. ¿Comprendido?

Livingstone volvió a sentarse.

—Comprendido, señoría. Andrew se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Puedo hablar?

—Si debe hacerlo, hágalo. Pero sea breve, Furuhata.

—Sí, señoría. Solo me gustaría decir que los niños siempre serán niños.

Kumada resopló.

—Muy perspicaz por su parte, Andrew. Pero estos incidentes son un poco más serios que unas meras travesuras.

—No es solo el peligro que han corrido —dijo la señora Black, logrando sonar genuinamente preocupada—. Aunque, como usted ha dicho, eso ya es bastante serio. Pero combinado con los problemas que rodean el matrimonio de Serena, no creo que nadie pueda pensar que mis sobrinos van a estar mejor con ella.

El juez alzó una ceja.

—¿Y qué problemas son esos?

—Todo el mundo sabe que ese matrimonio es una farsa. El señor Chiba solo se casó para poder heredar el rancho de su abuelo —la señora Black miró a su alrededor como en busca de apoyo—. Eso no es ningún secreto. Como tampoco lo es que se va a divorciar de Serena —su tono se agudizó al añadir—. Y una vez que lo haga, ella no tendrá ni marido, ni casa, ni medios de mantenerse.

Kumada frunció el ceño.

—Nunca he dado demasiado crédito a los cotilleos, señora Black. Y usted tampoco debería hacerlo. Por lo que yo sé, nadie ha hablado de divorcio.

Ella sonrió, ufana.

—Claro que sí. De hecho, ese es el motivo por el que el señor Chiba no está aquí. Probablemente está firmando su divorcio mientras hablamos.

El juez Kumada miró a Serena.

—¿Sabías que Darién se había ido para conseguir el divorcio?

—No —contestó ella educadamente—, porque no es así.

—Estoy confundido. Una dice que sí y la otra que no — Kumada suspiró—. Vamos a ver si aclaramos esto.

Seiya se levantó del asiento que ocupaba en el fondo de la sala.

—Disculpe, señoría. ¿Puedo decir algo?

—No creo que necesitemos su ayuda, Shields —replicó el juez.

—Pensaba hablar en favor de Darién —Seiya tuvo que alzar las manos para acallar el murmullo de incredulidad que surgió a su alrededor—. Lo sé, lo sé. Es toda una novedad. Pero últimamente he descubierto que estaba equivocado respecto a él, que he pasado años acusándolo de cosas que nunca hizo —respiró profundamente—. Mi… mi primo nunca tocó a Kakyuu, a pesar de lo que yo pueda haber contado a la gente en el pasado. Todo fue un gran malentendido. Vi que una noche la dejaba en su casa, oí que ella lloraba y asumí que… el caso es que estaba equivocado. Kakyuu trató de explicármelo en su momento, pero no la creí. Supongo que quería pensar lo peor de Darién. Imagino que todos sabéis por qué.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —preguntó Serena.

—Tú —confesó él—. Y Kakyuu. El modo en que ambas lo defendisteis. Después de la cena del otro día mi esposa se puso bastante… irritada al respecto. Fue suficiente para hacerme pensar. No quiero volver a sacar conclusiones precipitadas sobre Darién. Si Serena dice que no se ha ido para conseguir un divorcio, Darién tendrá que decir lo contrario para que lo crea —concluyó, y a continuación se sentó.

—Bonitas palabras —dijo el juez, asintiendo—. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Darién no está aquí y que tenemos informes conflictivos respecto a sus intenciones. ¿Qué te dijo con exactitud antes de irse, Serena?

Nerviosa, Serena unió sus manos, buscando instintivamente un anillo que no estaba allí. Tras respirar profundamente, confesó:

—Dijo que no tenía otra opción, que iba a dejar zanjado de una vez por todas el asunto de nuestro matrimonio.

Un nuevo murmullo de asombro recorrió la sala.

—¿Y eso no te hace sospechar que Darién esté planeando divorciarse?

Serena negó con la cabeza con firmeza.

—Confío en Darién. Él no me haría eso. Sabe que necesito un marido si quiero conservar a los niños.

Un hombre se levantó en el fondo de la sala, haciendo girar el sombrero entre sus manos.

—Disculpe, juez. Pero si todo lo que Serena necesita es un marido, yo me ofrezco voluntario. Y le aseguro que no me casaría con ella para luego cambiar de opinión.

—Es una oferta muy amable, Neflyte —empezó Kumada —, pero…

Otro hombre se levantó.

—Yo no me opondría a tener una esposa como la señora Chiba. Si Darién no aparece, estoy dispuesto a pujar por ella.

Tres hombres más se levantaron de inmediato. El juez se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—Dejadme adivinar. ¿Vosotros también? —preguntó. Todos asintieron. Kumada miró a Serena—. Al parecer, no vas a andar corta de pretendientes.

—Yo ya tengo marido —replicó ella con firmeza.

El siguiente en levantarse fue Richard, el marido de Amy.

—Darién se está divorciando de Serena, y eso es un hecho. Todos conocemos a Darién. Todos sabemos por qué se casó. Y todos sabemos que pensaba divorciarse en cuanto hubiera conseguido lo que se proponía —nadie discutió aquel resumen de la situación —. De manera que vayamos al meollo de la cuestión —continuó—. Serena dice que su hermana la nombró tutora de los niños en su testamento. La señora Black dice que sin un marido, casa, ni trabajo, los niños estarían mejor con ella. Por tanto, si conseguimos para Serena lo que necesita, ya no habrá más problemas —un murmullo de asentimiento resonó en la sala—. Esto es lo que propongo —continuó Richard—. Amy y yo nos aseguraremos de que Serena tenga trabajo. En cuanto a la casa, puede vivir en la de su nuevo marido o alquilar una en el pueblo. Por lo tanto, solo nos falta conseguirle un hombre —apoyó las manos en las caderas y miró a su alrededor—. Todos los que estéis interesados en casaros con ella, poneos en pie para que Serena pueda elegir.

—¡Un momento! —espetó la señora Black—. Todo esto es una locura absoluta.

El juez Kumada alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué? Usted ha planteado sus quejas y nosotros estamos tratando de resolverlas.

—Hay un pequeño problema —interrumpió Serena—. Yo no estoy de acuerdo.

—Pero querida —dijo Amy—, lo que ha sugerido Richard es la solución perfecta.

Serena se volvió hacia ella.

—Tienes razón, pero el problema es que Darién y yo seguimos casados.

—Por tu bien, me gustaría creer que eso es verdad —replicó Amy, compasiva—. Pero tienes que ser realista. Ya sabes la clase de hombre que es Darién. Y sabes que solo quería un matrimonio temporal. Sus propias palabras lo condenan. Llega un momento en que uno debe enfrentarse a las cosas tal como son.

Serena miró a su alrededor. Excepto Seiya, todos la miraban con pena. Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Tienes razón —dijo con suavidad—. Sopesando las evidencias, debo admitir que no hay mucho lugar para la duda. Lo más probable es que Darién vaya a divorciarse de mí.

En el fondo de la sala, oculto en la penumbra, Darién permanecía de pie. Sujetó por el brazo a la mujer que estaba a su lado antes de que pudiera delatar su presencia.

—Silencio —murmuró—. Déjala terminar.

— Pero…

Darién le dedicó una severa mirada de advertencia.

—Por una vez en tu vida, cállate.

A continuación se cruzó de brazos y volvió a prestar atención a la escena que se desarrollaba ante él. Su esposa estaba sentada en la parte delantera de la sala, con la cabeza inclinada. Lo que más le habría gustado hacer en aquellos momentos habría sido besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, pero no se movió. Permaneció donde estaba y esperó, firme en su convicción.

Tras unos momentos, Serena alzó la barbilla.

—Es obvio que todos los que estáis en la sala pensáis que Darién va a divorciarse de mí, pero yo sigo sin creerlo. Creo que estáis equivocados. Creo que me ama. Y yo sé con certeza que lo amo. De manera que, hasta que entre aquí y me entregue los papeles del divorcio, no me va a quedar más remedio que declinar vuestras generosas ofertas. Pero aprecio vuestro apoyo.

Era todo lo que Darién necesitaba oír. Arrastrando a su compañera consigo, avanzó por la sala sin apartar la mirada de la única persona del mundo que le importaba. Se detuvo frente a ella y, sin decir nada, le hizo levantarse de la silla y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Y entonces la besó. La besó como si no hubiera pasado ni futuro, con toda la pasión acumulada por un hombre que había vivido una vida de vacío y desesperación, hasta hacer que la oscuridad y el temor de los días pasados se desvaneciera por completo de su alma.

Sintió sus ardientes lágrimas en las mejillas, saboreó la dulzura de su amor, escuchó el maravilloso sonido de su nombre repetido una y otra vez por sus labios.

—Te quiero —susurró junto a su oído, para que solo ella lo oyera—. Y juro que nunca volveré a darte motivos para dudar de mí.

—¡Un momento! —la aguda voz de la señora Black interrumpió el silencio reinante como si se tratara de una cuchilla afilada—. ¿Les importaría volver al asunto por el que estamos aquí?

Darién se volvió y se interpuso entre Serena y su dragón.

—Por supuesto. Pero antes, ¿podría decirme alguien qué diablos está pasando aquí?

—Estamos eligiendo un marido para tu esposa —dijo alguien desde el fondo de la sala.

La mirada de Darién destelló peligrosamente.

—Mi esposa ya tiene un marido. No necesita otro.

—¿Qué? —las mejillas de Esmeralda Black se tiñeron de un intenso rubor—. ¡Me dijo que iba a conseguir el divorcio! ¡Teníamos un acuerdo!

—¿Qué acuerdo es ese? —preguntó de inmediato el juez Kumada.

Las mejillas de la señora Black perdieron de inmediato el color.

—Yo… no creo que eso tenga… importancia —balbuceó.

El juez entrecerró los ojos.

—Sospecho que sí la tiene. Pero ya volveremos a ello más adelante —volvió su atención hacia Darién—. ¿Te importa responder a un par de preguntas, Chiba?

Darién se apoyó contra la mesa del abogado defensor y se cruzó de brazos.

—Adelante —dijo.

—Corren rumores sobre un divorcio. ¿Te importaría aclarar el asunto?

Darién se las arregló para parecer realmente sorprendido.

—¿Un divorcio? ¿Se refiere a mí? —dedicó una mirada letal a la señor Black—. ¿Quién diablos ha dicho que iba a divorciarme?

El juez también miró a la señora Black con expresión cortante.

—Dicen por ahí que habías ido a México a conseguirlo.

—En realidad, he ido a Nevada.

—En Nevada no se consiguen los divorcios en cinco días. ¿Qué hacías allí? Si no te importa que te lo pregunte, claro.

—No me importa —Darién sacó dos objetos de su bolsillo—. Fui a comprarle a mi esposa un par de regalos.

El juez se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Has pasado los últimos cinco días en Nevada comprándole un regalo a tu esposa?

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—No podía conseguirlos en otro sitio. Y son regalos importantes.

Serena miró anhelante por encima de su hombro.

—¿Puedo abrirlos ya?

El sonrió, indulgente.

—Sí, elfo. Adelante —le entregó el primero, una cajita de una joyería.

Serena la desenvolvió y abrió la tapa. Dentro había un par de anillos de boda totalmente originales.

—Oh, Darién —susurró.

—¿Sabes con qué están hechos?

Ella asintió y trató de hablar entre lágrimas.

—Con las entradas del Baile de Cenicienta.

Darién la tomó por la barbilla para poder ver la expresión de sus ojos.

—Me dijiste que tu anillo no podía ser sustituido porque era parte del baile, de cómo nos conocimos.

Serena comprendió entonces.

—También lo es este —dijo, y acarició el anillo más grande.

—Ya era hora de que yo también llevara uno, ¿no te parece? —Darién sacó los anillos de la cajita e introdujo el más pequeño en el dedo de Serena—. No lo pierdas. Me costó mucho convencer a los Montagues para que me dieran dos de sus preciadas entradas.

Serena tomó la mano de Darién en la suya y le puso el anillo.

—Ya no eres solo un marido temporal, ¿verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que nunca lo he sido. Pero solo por si te queda alguna duda… —entregó a Serena el otro regalo, que parecía un simple sobre.

Ella lo abrió y se quedó boquiabierta. Dentro había dos elegantes invitaciones alargadas con las palabras Baile de Aniversario grabadas en letras doradas.

Las lágrimas corrieron incontenibles por sus mejillas.

Darién se irguió y se enfrentó al resto de la sala.

—¿Tiene alguien más preguntas respecto a la validez de mi matrimonio? Si es así, estoy dispuesto a discutirlo personalmente con cada uno.

—Esto no cambia nada —insistió la señora Black—. Las dudas sobre la seguridad de mis sobrinos siguen vigentes. Este hombre es un peligro. Mire su mano. Ni siquiera quiero pensar cómo se la hirió. Probablemente en alguna pelea en un bar.

El juez sonrió.

—¿Cómo te heriste la mano, Darién?

—Tratando de recuperar el anillo de bodas de Serena —admitió él, reacio—. Se le cayó por el desagüe, y como no podía soltar la cañería… —se encogió de hombros.

—Perdiste los nervios y trataste de arrancarla —concluyó el juez por él.

—Algo así —Darién se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Serena estaba llorando desconsolada. No podía quedarme quieto sin hacer nada.

—Dadas las circunstancias, supongo que lo de la mano es comprensible. Y también un viaje de cinco días a Nevada — Kumada movió la cabeza—. Las cosas que podemos hacer los hombres para conseguir que nuestras esposas sean felices…

Se oyeron unas risas comprensivas procedentes de la audiencia.

—Supongo que ya solo queda un asunto por resolver —continuó el juez, y miró a la señora Black.

—Señoría…

—Es mi turno —interrumpió él—. Señora, me gustaría darle un consejo. Está en su derecho de llevar este asunto a los tribunales, por supuesto, pero le sugiero que se replantee esa posibilidad. Porque le aseguro que, si lleva esto adelante, me ocuparé personalmente de averiguar cuál es ese misterioso trato que ha mencionado antes. Y cuando lo haga, informaré debidamente de ello a quien corresponda —tras una breve pausa, añadió—. Espero que disfrute del resto de su visita a Texas. Y confío en que esta sea breve.

La sala estalló en aplausos.

Serena miró a su marido con el corazón en los ojos.

—Te quiero —dijo—. Gracias.

—Y yo debo quererte mucho —admitió Darién con ironía—. De lo contrario, no habría venido con ella —señaló con la cabeza a alguien que se hallaba a un lado de la sala.

Serena se volvió.

—¡Lita! —exclamó, y se arrojó en brazos de su amiga—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tu marido puede ser muy persuasivo cuando se empeña en ello. Y me ha convencido para que le diera otra oportunidad a Texas.

La gente empezó a acercarse a ellos para felicitarlos y hacer las paces. Pero Darién solo ofreció su mano a un hombre.

—Gracias por lo que has dicho, primo. Te lo agradezco en lo que vale.

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—La familia debe permanecer unida.

Darién pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa y sonrió, sintiendo que había conquistado el último de sus demonios.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. ¿Por qué no venís tú y Kakyuu a comer con nosotros el Día de Acción de Gracias? Tenemos muchas cosas que celebrar.


	13. epiologo

on hacia ella, reflejando diversos grados de sorpresa.

Entonces Darién murmuró:

—¿Quieres decir que…?

Fin

No me odien la autora lo dejo hasta aquí…jajaj yo también quería un poco mas…

Hasta la próxima…

**Epílogo**

Serena miró a las personas reunidas para el Día de Acción de Gracias y sonrió. Nunca había esperado ser tan afortunada. Tenía mucho de qué estar agradecida. Darién la miró desde el otro lado de la mesa y le guiñó un ojo. Luego, interrumpiendo su conversación con Seiya, alzó su copa.

—Me gustaría proponer un brindis —dijo y, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Serena, añadió—: Por ti, elfo mío. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Hubo un momentáneo silencio y luego Seiya alzó su copa.

—Por Darién. Me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad de aclarar finalmente nuestras diferencias. Le agradezco especialmente que me haya vendido parte de su tierra, y aunque no me habría importado nada quedarme con el rancho Shields…. —sonrió para que todo el mundo supiera que estaba bromeando.

—Está feliz con los magníficos acres de terreno que ha conseguido —concluyó Kakyuu por él—. Y yo también.

Lita fue la siguiente en alzar su copa, y lo hizo dedicando a Andrew una mirada perdidamente enamorada.

—Y yo estoy muy agradecida por haber descubierto que los hombres de Texas no son ni mucho menos tan malos como recordaba.

El abogado sonrió, encantado.

—Y no sabéis lo agradecido que estoy yo por oírle decir eso.

Haru tomó su vaso de leche y lo alzó en ambas manos.

—Yo también estoy agradecido porque Darién mató a nuestro dragón.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Sammy. El niño se sacó lentamente el pulgar de la boca.

—Yo estoy agradecido por poder hablar —anunció en voz alta y clara.

Cuando las risas se apagaron, Darién miró a Serena.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás agradecida?

Una lenta y radiante sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Serena.

—Yo agradezco que esta casa tenga una habitación para bebés.

Siete pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella, reflejando diversos grados de sorpresa.

Entonces Darién murmuró:

—¿Quieres decir que…?

**Fin**

**No me odien la autora lo dejo hasta aquí…jajaj yo también quería un poco mas…**

**Hasta la próxima…**


End file.
